Impredecible
by Romy92
Summary: Esta es la historia de un profesor recién llegado al pueblo y de una camarera que poco tienen en común. Sin embargo, lo que puede llegar a pasar entre ellos es impredecible. AU. Alice&Jasper.
1. Prólogo

**Diclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**Impredecible**

**-Prólogo-  
**

**Jasper**

Reduje la velocidad de mi vehículo cuando traspasé el cartel que me indicaba que acababa de entrar en Holland. Todavía no estaba muy convencido de la decisión que había tomado, pero era plenamente consciente de que necesitaba alejarme de todo lo que conocía durante un tiempo. No me hacía gracia separarme de mi familia, obviamente, pero sí que agradecería permanecer lejos de todo aquel que me había herido en el pasado y, además, me habían ofrecido una buena oferta profesional que no me había apetecido ignorar.

Por eso me encontraba en Holland, un pequeño pueblo en el que residían mil ciento veintiún habitantes aproximadamente y que se encontraba situado en el condado de Bell, Texas. Aquello era casi todo lo que sabía del pueblo, aparte de que contaba con un colegio en el que pretendía dar clase de Educación Física. Además de eso, me había sorprendido enterarme de que el pueblo era lo suficientemente grande como para tener un equipo de fútbol al que se me había propuesto entrenar. Aún no había aceptado el puesto, pues tenía que pensármelo, pero quizá sería entretenido ser entrenador durante algunos meses.

Por supuesto, mi intención era quedarme en Holland seis o siete meses, hasta que finalizara el año escolar, ya que había solicitado un puesto de trabajo en un colegio de Oklahoma en el que tendría un mejor sueldo y más posibilidades que en Holland. Pero todavía no me habían respondido, por lo que no quería adelantar acontecimientos. Por el momento estaba en el condado de Bell, y hasta que no llegara junio no decidiría qué hacer con mi vida.

Bajé un poco la ventanilla de mi vehículo, dejando que el aire frío se colara dentro del coche, y fui observando detenidamente las calles casi desiertas de aquel pequeño pueblo. Muchas de las casas aún tenían puestos los adornos navideños a pesar de que hacía un par de días que habíamos despedido las fiestas de Navidad. Al día siguiente los niños regresarían al colegio tras las vacaciones y yo comenzaría a impartir clases como profesor de gimnasia.

Fruncí el ceño y aparqué el coche en un hueco que encontré libre, para después rebuscar en la guantera el dichoso papel en el que había apuntado el nombre del que sería mi hogar en esos próximos meses. Ni siquiera me había molestado en alquilar un piso; directamente había buscado una pensión acogedora y económica en Internet en la que pasar los próximos meses de mi vida. Había llamado y, tras comprobar que quedaba alguna habitación libre, la dueña de la pensión me la había reservado. Crystal, leí en voz baja. Me había apuntado la calle por si las moscas, pero me dije que lo más probable era que solo hubiera una pensión en el pueblo, por lo que me bajé del coche y me dispuse a preguntarle al primer transeúnte que pasara.

Y eso hice. Una mujer regordeta y bajita me indicó con alguna dificultad el camino, y tras darle las gracias, volví a subir a mi coche. Arranqué de nuevo y comencé a conducir con lentitud, fijándome detenidamente en el letrero de cada edificio por el que pasaba hasta que di con mi pensión. Se encontraba en una esquina de una calle poco transitada, pero así lo prefería. Cuanta más tranquilidad, mejor; ya tendría suficientes emociones dándoles clases a unos cuantos niños de primaria revoltosos.

Me bajé del coche de nuevo tras aparcarlo y comencé a sacar mis maletas del maletero. Me limpié la suela de los zapatos antes de entrar al recinto, pues a causa del frío el suelo estaba algo helado y se me habían llenado las suelas de barro. Abrí la puerta de la pensión causando el sonido de una campanita alegre sobre mi cabeza, y la cerré con rapidez al percatarme de que la calefacción estaba encendida. Me dirigí hasta el mostrador, en el que no había nadie, y esperé pacientemente tras escuchar pasos apresurados en el piso de arriba. Me detuve a observar detenidamente el recibidor del que sería mi hogar y la verdad es que no me disgustó. Sí que era una pensión algo más pequeña de lo que parecía en las fotos de Internet, pero era acogedora y se veía limpia. Con eso a mí me bastaba. Las paredes estaban empapeladas con un diseño de flores algo anticuado y los muebles eran de madera oscura algo deteriorada por el paso de los años.

Mis pensamientos se dispersaron cuando alguien se colocó tras el mostrador, y me di la vuelta para que me atendiera. Suponía que la señora que estaba delante de mí era la dueña, pues aparentaba tener unos sesenta y pico años, aunque su cabello no estaba tan lleno de canas como yo me había imaginado. No obstante, poseía un rostro cargado de arrugas, muchas causadas más por la risa que por la edad, y sus ojos claros eran bondadosos a la vez que sinceros.

–Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

–Buenos días. Llamé la semana pasada para confirmar mi llegada. Reservé una habitación hace algunas semanas.

Ella frunció el ceño, como si no recordara haber hablado conmigo, y abrió un libro de cuentas que se encontraba en algún lugar bajo el mostrador. Se colocó las gafas que llevaba colgando del cuello y miró detenidamente la lista de gente que tenía apuntada para aquel día. Echándole un ojo por encima al libro, me fijé en que como mucho tendría a otra persona apuntada aparte de mí, no mucho más.

– ¿Usted es…Jasper Whitlock?

–Sí, señora. Así es.

–Oh, ya sé quién es. Recuerdo que tras hablar con usted pensé que por su voz debía de ser un muchacho apuesto, y no me he equivocado –apuntó la señora con un deje de diversión, consiguiendo hacerme reír.

Hacía menos de veinte minutos que estaba en el pueblo y ya me echaban un cumplido; era de agradecer.

–Vaya, muchas gracias. Me parece que vamos a llevarnos bien usted y yo.

–Eso ni lo dude, señor. Me llamo Adele Gordon y soy la propietaria de la pensión. ¿Me acompaña y le enseño su habitación?

–Por supuesto.

La señora Gordon cogió una de las llaves que había en el llavero y salió de detrás del mostrador. Yo, por mi parte, recogí mis maletas y seguí a la encantadora señora Gordon escaleras arriba. Una vez allí caminamos recto por un pasillo, y giramos a la izquierda al final. Adele se detuvo frente a la puerta veintiocho y ladeó la cabeza para mirarme. A continuación la abrió y me dejó pasar primero. La impresión inicial que tuve de la habitación fue que era pequeña, pero después me dije a mí mismo que eso poco importaba.

La pared estaba pintada de azul, y tanto el armario empotrado como la mesilla de noche, el cabecero de la cama y el escritorio eran de madera también oscura, como la de los muebles del vestíbulo. Había una cama individual en el centro con una colcha también azul, pero algo más oscuro que el de la pared, y en el fondo, frente a la cama, había un pequeño cuarto de baño con su retrete, su lavamanos y su ducha. Aparte de eso, había una ventana que daba a la otra calle y desde la que se veía algún comercio del pueblo. No estaba tan mal.

– ¿Le gusta? –me preguntó la señora Gordon cuando estuvo a mi lado dentro de la habitación.

–Sí. Es pequeña pero muy acogedora. Creo que me voy a sentir muy cómodo aquí.

–Eso espero, señor. Recuerdo que me dijo que se iba a quedar unos meses… ¿puedo preguntar si es por trabajo?

Miré a la señora Gordon y me dije que quizás tenía ganas de cotillear, y a mí no me importaría explicárselo. Total, dentro de nada lo sabría todo el pueblo.

–Soy el nuevo profesor de Educación Física del colegio.

– ¡Oh! ¿De veras? Entonces es probable que le dé clases a una de mis nietas, Judy, a la más pequeña. Tiene diez años.

–Lo más seguro es que sí –le respondí con una sonrisa.

–Es un placer haberle conocido, señor… Profesor Whitlock –hizo el ademán de marcharse, pero después se colocó la mano en la frente en un gesto descuidado. –Uy, casi se me olvida. Si se va a quedar unos meses, le pasaré el recibo de la habitación a final de cada mes, ¿le parece bien?

–Estupendo.

–Y las comidas las cobro a parte.

–De acuerdo.

–La pensión cierra a eso de la una y media de la noche los fines de semana y los festivos, y a las once y media los días de cada día, así que si algún día llega más tarde de esas horas… Me temo que tendrá que dormir en la calle.

Asentí en silencio, sintiéndome como si fuera un adolescente rebelde. Sin embargo, me gustaba el carácter de la señora Gordon.

–Dudo mucho que me quede hasta tarde en la calle, señora. No tengo intención de andar de despilfarre.

La señora Gordon se echó a reír.

–Ya me lo imagino, pero es mi obligación advertirle.

–Entiendo.

– ¿Le apetece tomar un café? –me preguntó de repente con una amplia sonrisa. –Mi otra nieta, Jessica, trabaja algunos días ayudándome en la pensión y prepara unos cafés muy buenos.

–No lo pongo en duda, pero me gustaría asearme un poco y salir a echarle una ojeada al pueblo. Quizá tome ese café más tarde.

–Cuando usted quiera, profesor. Le dejo solo para que se instale. Bienvenido a Holland.

Me despedí de ella con un movimiento de cabeza y con una leve sonrisa. Cuando cerró la puerta a sus espaldas caminé hasta que pude sentarme en la cama, comprobando que era algo dura. Me tumbé boca arriba en ella, y a los cinco minutos me volví a poner en pie. Tras asearme un poco y cambiarme de camisa, me puse el abrigo y los guantes y salí de la habitación con la intención de dar un paseo por el pueblo. Me despedí de la señora Gordon, que estaba tras el mostrador, y salí a la fría calle.

En aquellos momentos había algunos niños jugando con sus juguetes nuevos por las aceras y en los jardines de las pequeñas casas, por lo que sonreí dándome cuenta de que en poco tiempo algunos de ellos se convertirían en mis alumnos. Comencé a caminar sin rumbo, deteniéndome en los escaparates de las tiendas que permanecían cerradas por ser domingo y fijándome en las calles para no perderme. Sin embargo, dudaba que eso me sucediera en un pueblecito tan pequeño. Observé mi reloj y me di cuenta de que ya eran las doce y media, casi la hora de comer, por lo que busqué algún restaurante o algún establecimiento en el que almorzar. Sabía que me encontraba a dos calles de la pensión porque al salir me había fijado en una juguetería artesanal muy pequeña que me había hecho mucha gracia encontrar. Actualmente, con tanta videoconsola y con tanto ordenador los niños se estaban perdiendo los mejores juguetes, como los trenes de madera o los soldaditos de plomo que tanto me habían gustado durante mi infancia.

El caso era que me encontraba cerca de aquella juguetería, y justo enfrente, en la calle de delante, había una cafetería en la que también servían comidas y cenas, según rezaba un cartel que se encontraba fuera. Me acerqué un poco y miré detenidamente el nombre de la cafetería: Tuc's. No parecía muy grande, pero supuse que servirían buena comida, al menos. Me fijé en que había dos niños pequeños jugando fuera con una pelota de fútbol, y me pregunté si ellos pertenecerían al equipo local. Después sacudí la cabeza, negándomelo a mí mismo: eran demasiado pequeños.

Entré en la cafetería esperando encontrármela casi vacía, pero para mi sorpresa, estaban casi todas las mesas llenas. Seguramente era el lugar de encuentro de todos los lugareños, pues a pesar de que por fuera parecía un establecimiento viejo, por dentro estaba completamente remodelado, con el suelo bien encerado y las paredes pintadas de un agradable color crema. Busqué una mesa libre, pero solo había un par para cuatro personas, y me parecía algo grosero ocupar yo solo una mesa tan grande. Por eso me dirigí sin más remedio a uno de los asientos libres que había en la barra y sonreí sin muchas ganas a uno de los hombres que se encontraba a mi lado. Seguramente ese tipo era un habitual de la cafetería, pues después de no devolverme la sonrisa, había comenzado a hablar muy animadamente con una de las camareras, una chica de cabello largo y rizado, como si la conociera de toda la vida.

–Buenas, ¿ya sabe lo que va a pedir? –me preguntó de repente una voz aguda y musical, haciéndome levantar la cabeza.

Me topé de lleno con unos grandes ojos grises y con una sonrisa algo cansada, perteneciente a una chica menuda y con el cabello corto que me observaba desde el otro lado de la barra.

–Eh… no he podido mirar la carta –respondí ridículamente. Ni siquiera me había molestado en buscarla, la verdad. – ¿Cuál es el especial de hoy?

–Albóndigas con tomate y un trozo de ternera.

Me lo pensé brevemente y después asentí. Supuse que con eso tendría bastante.

–Está bien, tráigame eso mismo.

–Como quiera. ¿Y para beber?

–Una cerveza. ¿Tienen Heineken?

–Me temo que sí.

–Pues Heineken.

– ¿Botella o lata?

–Botella.

–Marchando.

Me la quedé mirando brevemente, lo justo para verla acercarse a la cocina y pedirle mi menú al cocinero. Después, sacó una cerveza de una de las neveras y la abrió con una facilidad asombrosa, como si lo hubiera hecho durante toda la vida. Regresó frente a mí, cogió un vaso limpio y echó un poco de cerveza para después dejar la botella y el vaso frente a mí.

–Usted no es de por aquí, ¿verdad?

–No. Acabo de llegar al pueblo –me pregunté si realmente quería o no entablar conversación con aquella camarera, y después me dije que estaría bien empezar a conocer gente. Al fin y al cabo, iba a pasar unos meses en Holland. –Soy el nuevo profesor de Educación Física del colegio.

– ¡Oh! Qué bien. Es una pena que Daniel tuviera que marcharse porque los niños le querían mucho, y ya temíamos que el nuevo profesor no llegaría nunca –me explicó, y tuve que suponer que el tal Daniel era el antiguo profesor al que iba a sustituir.

–Sí… el director me pidió que empezara mañana.

– ¿Y se ha instalado hoy?

–Sí. He llegado hace apenas una hora y media.

– ¿Dónde se hospeda?

Parpadeé seguidamente, sorprendido por la curiosidad interminable de aquella mujer.

–En la pensión Crystal.

–Ah, con la señora Gordon. Estará muy bien allí, se lo aseguro.

Le sonreí levemente, sabiendo que no debía sorprenderme que todos se conocieran en aquel pueblo tan pequeño. Entonces, alguien entró en la cafetería, una mujer quizá un poco más mayor que la camarera, y se acercó a la barra.

–Ya estoy aquí, Alice –le dijo entre jadeos a la chica con la que había estado hablando. –Perdona el retraso.

–No te preocupes.

– ¿Qué? ¿Te ha dado mucha guerra mi hijo esta noche?

–Qué va, pero si es un trozo de pan –comentó ella con una sonrisa. –Además, sabes que cuando se junta con Matty y se encierran en la habitación ya no hay niños.

–Y tanto, pero ojalá fuera así siempre –le respondió la recién llegada. –Bueno, pues me voy ya, que han venido los abuelos de Kevin y están ansiosos por verle.

–De acuerdo. Ya de paso, cuando salgas, dile al mío que entre, que se le van a congelar las orejas.

–Está bien. Muchas gracias por todo, Alice. Ya nos veremos.

La camarera se despidió de ella con la mano y después volvió a mirarme a mí, que había escuchado toda la conversación sin quererlo.

–Creo que no nos hemos presentado. Me llamo Mary Alice Brandon, pero todo el mundo me llama Alice –me tendió la mano y yo se la estreché con firmeza.

No me apetecía demasiado entablar más conversación con ella pues estaba algo cansado, pero me dije que tenía que ser educado.

–Jasper Whitlock.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que un niño de no más de siete años se metía tras la barra y se acercaba a la camarera. Tenía el cabello castaño claro y las mejillas pecosas arreboladas. Entonces me di cuenta de que él era el niño que había visto jugando a fútbol en la entrada de la cafetería, por lo que supuse que el otro sería el tal Kevin que era un trozo de pan.

–Hola, cariño, ¿ya se ha marchado Kevin? –lo saludó la camarera echándole el cabello sudoroso hacia atrás.

–Sí. ¿Puedo ir a dormir a su casa la semana que viene? Ayer vino él a casa, así que ahora me toca ir a mí a la suya.

–Ya veremos, colega. Depende de cómo te portes y depende de lo que digan sus padres. Por cierto, saluda al señor Whitlock –me sobresalté cuando la tal Alice me nombró. –Será tu nuevo profesor de Educación Física.

El niño alzó la cabeza, pues la barra estaba algo alta para él, y me dedicó una sonrisa mellada que me hizo sonreír. Me fijé en que tenía los mismos ojos que la camarera y me pregunté si ese niño sería su hijo. Ella no parecía tener más de veinticinco años.

–Hola –me saludó él alegremente. –Me llamo Matt.

Su simpatía y sus ojos brillantes hicieron que me cayera bien de inmediato.

–Yo soy Jasper Whitlock. Espero que me ayudes un poco a orientarme en el colegio y con las clases. Ya sabes, por si hago algo mal o me pierdo.

–Claro. Le ayudaré.

Alice se echó a reír y volvió a acariciarle cariñosamente el cabello.

–Bueno, señorito, es hora de que vayas a la cocina a comer. Maggie te ha cortado la ternera.

–Quiero un helado, mami.

Aquella expresión disipó todas mis dudas. Sí que era su hijo, por lo que supuse que el padre del niño no estaría lejos. No obstante, me dije que no era asunto mío y que lo mejor sería que olvidara el tema antes de que me volviera tan entrometido como las mujeres del pueblo.

– ¿Un helado antes de comer y con el frío que hace? No vas tú listo ni nada.

–Joo, pero yo quiero un helado –el niño hizo un puchero que no consiguió ablandar a su madre.

–Ya hablaremos del tema cuando te hayas comido toda la comida –le dio una palmadita en el trasero al niño. –Venga, a comer –Alice me miró con una sonrisa que se le borró de la cara al instante. –Uy, su comida. Ahora mismo se la traigo.

Asentí en silencio, entretenido, y me dije que quizá mi estancia en aquel pueblecito no resultara ser tan aburrida, después de todo.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! Después de muuuuuuchos meses he vuelto por estos lares para empezar a subir (de una santa vez por todas) mi nueva historia. La verdad es que aún no he terminado de escribirla pero estoy muy cerca del final, así que creo que ya va siendo hora de que la publique. **

**Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo y que os animéis a acompañarme en esta nueva aventurilla ;) Supongo que subiré capítulo cada viernes, como solía hacer, así que si todo va bien cada semana tendréis un capítulo nuevo. **

**Y por ahora poco más tengo para decir, solo que espero (otra vez) que os haya gustado este prólogo y que nos leamos la semana que viene. **

**¡Hasta pronto! Xo**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 1-**

**Alice**

Después de que le sirviera la comida al señor Whitlock regresé a la cocina para asegurarme de que mi pequeño terremoto se comía todo lo que había en su plato. Le había pedido a Ben, el cocinero, que le echara un ojo cuando yo estuviera fuera, porque Matt era bien capaz de dejar alguna albóndiga de nuevo en la cazuela con tal de hacerme creer que se lo había comido todo.

Me senté al lado de mi hijo, que estaba aún sudoroso por haber estado jugando a fútbol con su amigo, y le acaricié la mejilla.

– ¿Está bueno? –le pregunté mientras lo veía tragar un trozo de ternera. Él asintió en silencio y continuó comiendo. –Me parece que nos queda algún helado de chocolate en el congelador.

Tal y como esperaba, mi hijo alzó la cabeza de repente y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

– ¿Para mí?

–Para ti si te comes toda la comida.

– ¿Y si me dejo una albóndiga?

–Toda o nada, Matty.

–Joo…

– ¿Qué le pasa a mi chico favorito? –preguntó Maggie entrando en la cocina para dejar unos cuantos platos en el fregadero.

–Tu chico favorito quiere helado –le respondí guiñándole un ojo.

–Oh, lo tenía reservado para mí, pero si te comes toda la comida puede que te lo regale –lo incitó Maggie, y yo sonreí cuando vi que Matt asentía en silencio. –Hey, Alice, ya veo que no pierdes el tiempo –me comentó ella con un movimiento sugerente de cejas.

– ¿De qué hablas? –pregunté sin entender.

Maggie me hizo una seña con la cabeza y yo me levanté y me acerqué a ella. Disimuladamente me señaló al nuevo profesor del colegio y yo la miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Por favor, solo le estaba atendiendo, como hago con todos los clientes.

–Venga ya, he visto cómo te enrollabas hablando con él.

–Maggie… Sabes que no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas para hombres. Además, ya tengo a mi hombre favorito en casa.

–Y resulta que tu hombre favorito y el mío son la misma persona, qué triste ¿no?

Me eché a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza. Matt y Maggie se llevaban de maravilla, más que nada porque Maggie ya era amiga mía cuando mi hijo nació. Por eso mismo, ella lo mimaba como si fuera su sobrino, y así se sentía él respecto a ella. Y yo me alegraba mucho, porque sabía que Matt necesitaba el cariño de más personas aparte del que le profesaba su madre diariamente.

–Bueno, ¿qué pasó con el tío con el que saliste el sábado? Ese tal… ¿Albert? –le pregunté en un intento por que se olvidara del tema.

–Era demasiado tímido y callado para mí. Ya sabes que yo necesito acción y, además, creo que Eric ya se ha dado cuenta de que yo estoy más que dispuesta –respondió colocándose bien el cabello largo y rizado de forma coqueta.

Puse los ojos en blanco. La relación que tenía con Eric era de nunca acabar. Ambos se atraían enormemente pero nunca se ponían de acuerdo, y Maggie se había pasado los últimos meses intentando poner celoso a Eric con otros hombres. Esperaba que su "estupendo" plan estuviera funcionando.

– ¿Por qué no te quedas tú con Albert? –me preguntó ella con una sonrisita interesante.

–Maggie, no.

–Pero, pobrecito, me dio pena.

–Entonces quédatelo tú.

–No me gusta. Bueno, sí que me gusta, pero no como Eric.

Rodé los ojos, cansada de sus insistencias. A pesar de todo por lo que estaba pasando, ella nunca se cansaba de insistirme con el tema de los hombres.

–Maggie, agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero ahora mismo no puedo… no quiero tener ninguna relación –me acerqué un poco más a ella, para que mi hijo no nos escuchara. –Sabes que Matt lo está pasando mal en el colegio, Alec me está casi exigiendo que le pague los dos meses de alquiler que aún le debo y tengo el presentimiento de que James no tardará en aparecer para pedirme un dinero que ahora mismo no tengo.

Maggie me miró con el ceño fruncido.

–Deberías enviar a James a la mierda.

–Ojalá fuera tan fácil, pero tiene la ventaja de que es el padre de Matt.

Y aquello era lo que más me dolía de todo.

–Un padre no es el que se marcha cuando se entera de que su novia está embarazada, ni el que regresa una vez cada dos o tres meses para pedirle dinero a la madre de su hijo, joder –se quejó Maggie.

– ¿Crees que no lo sé? –respiré hondo cuando los ojos se me humedecieron. – ¿Crees que a mí no me gustaría que Matt tuviera un padre que se preocupara por él, que le llevara al colegio y que jugara con él? Yo quiero todo eso para mi hijo, pero resulta que, por el contrario, su padre es un malnacido borracho y violento –sacudí la cabeza. –No, Maggie, ahora no quiero tener ninguna relación.

Mi amiga asintió y me acarició cariñosamente el brazo.

–Pero… tener sexo con alguien no implica tener una relación.

Me tapé la cara con las manos y me eché a reír después, sin poder creer la actitud de mi amiga.

–Por Dios, Maggie. Te aseguro que lo último en lo que pienso cuando llego a casa cada noche es en tener sexo con alguien.

–Pues no sabes lo que te pierdes, mujer. Aunque oye, tu imaginación puede ser lo bastante vívida como para que…

– ¡Maggie! Ya vale –le dije entre risas. –Voy a ver si alguien necesita algo solo para que me dejes en paz un rato –me acerqué a mi hijo, que estaba terminando de comer. –Cuando vuelva, si te lo has terminado todo, te daré el helado de Maggie, ¿vale, cielo?

– ¡Sí!

Sonreí y salí de la cocina, encontrándome con que el señor Whitlock ya había terminado su comida. Me acerqué a él con una sonrisa.

– ¿Le apetece algo más? –pregunté retirando los platos y los cubiertos.

–No, gracias, estoy lleno.

– ¿Le ha gustado la comida?

–Mucho. Tal vez me pase de nuevo por aquí alguna que otra vez.

Asentí en silencio, sin saber qué responderle a eso.

–Como quiera. ¿Le pongo la cuenta?

–Sí, por favor.

Me acerqué a la caja registradora y marqué lo que había consumido para después sacar el ticket. Volví hasta él y se lo entregué.

– ¿Puedo pagar con tarjeta?

Me dio la impresión de que aquel hombre pensaba que los residentes de Holland estábamos bastante atrasados, por lo que alcé una ceja y asentí en silencio. Después de que le cobrara, se puso en pie y se colocó los guantes y el abrigo. Yo, por mi parte, me di la vuelta para volver a la cocina, pero su voz me hizo detenerme de nuevo:

–Espere, Alice –me llamó, por lo que me di la vuelta. – ¿Podría decirme más o menos hacia dónde queda el colegio desde la pensión? Quería pasarme esta tarde para echarle una ojeada, pero me temo que estoy demasiado cansado como para hacer algo más que acostarme.

Me hizo sonreír con aquella afirmación.

–Se encuentra a un par o tres de calles… –le expliqué resumidamente, y como mejor pude, hacia dónde quedaba el colegio. –No tiene mucha pérdida.

–Bueno, espero no perderme y llegar tarde en mi primer día.

–Seguro que lo hará usted muy bien.

–Gracias. Y gracias por la comida y por las indicaciones. Hasta pronto.

–Adiós.

Se marchó de la cafetería a paso ligero y yo regresé a la cocina, donde Matt permanecía sentado en el mismo lugar que antes, pero con toda la barbilla manchada del helado que ya se estaba comiendo. Observé a Maggie con los ojos entrecerrados y ella se encogió de hombros, fingiendo inocencia.

–Lo que yo digo, no pierdes el tiempo con ese hombre tan guapo –insistió.

Rodé los ojos antes de darle un golpecito en el brazo.

–Es el nuevo profesor de Educación Física del colegio, Maggie.

– ¡No me digas! –abrió ella mucho los ojos. –Pues no está nada mal… si no lo quieres tú, quizá me sirva para poner celoso a Eric.

Me eché a reír y negué con la cabeza mientras me ponía a fregar los platos.

–Eres incorregible.

–Pero oye, creo que te haría más falta a ti. Ya sabes, siempre puedes ir a verle después de las clases y… –hizo un sonido un tanto obsceno que, por suerte, mi hijo ignoró pues estaba muy entretenido con su helado, pero que a mí me sorprendió.

Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue arrojarle a mi amiga el trapo húmedo a la cara para que se callara.

.

.

**Jasper**

Aquella tarde, después de descansar un rato, me dije que estaría bien que ordenara mi ropa y mis pertenencias para hacer la habitación algo más confortable para mí. Tras haber colocado mi ropa en el armario, mi cepillo de dientes y todos los utensilios necesarios en el cuarto de baño, cogí el móvil para llamar a mi madre y para avisarla de que había llegado bien. Mientras el teléfono sonaba, miré detenidamente mis maletas y me pareció increíble que gran parte de mi vida se encontrara en aquella habitación que me era aún extraña. Después de casi veintinueve años de vida, resultaba que la gran mayoría de mis pertenencias cabían dentro de un par de maletas.

Mis pensamientos se dispersaron cuando mi madre me saludó con su agradable voz. Tras hablar con ella durante unos veinte minutos y de explicarle por encima lo pequeño que era el pueblo y las pocas cosas que había hecho desde mi llegada, colgué prometiéndole que la llamaría en cuanto pudiera. A continuación me decidí a bajar al bar de la pensión para ver si me encontraba con la señora Gordon y me daba un poco de conversación. No era como si no hubiera tenido bastante con las preguntas curiosas de Alice Brandon, la camarera, pero me apetecía charlar un rato con alguien. Sin embargo, una vez estuve abajo, me encontré con una jovencita que supuse que era Jessica, una de las nietas de Adele. Después de mirarme de arriba abajo y de presentarse, me ofreció una taza de café que acepté casi más por cortesía que por otra cosa, pues su escrutinio había conseguido ponerme nervioso. Una vez me colocó la humeante taza en la mesa en la que me había sentado, se sentó a mi lado sin preguntar si podía hacerlo.

– ¿Así que va a ser el nuevo profesor del colegio? –me preguntó mirándome fijamente mientras parpadeaba de forma repetida. Seguramente su abuela la había puesto al tanto de mi llegada.

–Sí. Estoy muy entusiasmado, la verdad…

No me dejó acabar la frase, pues me interrumpió casi al instante:

– ¿Le gustan los niños?

–Sí, claro. Si no, no me habría hecho profesor de primaria.

Jessica soltó una risita que me pareció fingida y yo me limité a llevarme la taza de café a los labios. Cuando me di cuenta de que la chica no parecía tener la intención de hacer nada más que mirarme fijamente, carraspeé y luché por sacar algún tema a colación con rapidez.

– ¿Trabajas aquí cada día?

Después me golpeé mentalmente, pues pensé que quizá interpretara aquella pregunta como una insinuación de que me gustaría verla por allí diariamente, cosa que era totalmente falsa. Aquella jovencita me estaba comenzando a exasperar con tanta sonrisa y con tanta miradita. La verdad es que no era fea, pues tenía unos ojos claros muy bonitos y unos dientes perfectos, pero sí que estaba comenzando a resultarme cargante.

–No, solo algunas tardes. Los demás días suelo ayudar a mi madre en la tienda.

–Oh, ¿tenéis una tienda?

–Sí, una panadería.

–Pues algún día ya me pasaré a comprar… algo.

Jessica volvió a reírse de aquella forma tan falsa y me guiñó un ojo.

–Espero que sí.

Diez minutos después, en los que Jessica apenas dijo nada, me puse en pie con rapidez y me disculpé, dándole las gracias por el café y marchándome a mi habitación de nuevo. Por el camino me topé con la señora Gordon, que pareció muy feliz al verme:

–Hola, profesor, ¿cómo se encuentra?

–Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y usted?

–Como siempre, hijo. ¿Ya ha visitado el pueblo?

–Un poco por encima. He dado una pequeña vuelta y después he ido a comer a Tuc's.

–Oh, sí, sí. Hacen muy buenas comidas y las chicas que trabajan allí son la mar de simpáticas.

–Sí, ya he conocido a una de ellas.

– ¿A Maggie?

–Mmm… no. A Alice –supuse que Maggie sería la chica de cabello rizado que se encontraba también tras la barra.

–Ah, Alice, sí. Su hijo es de lo más adorable. Cada Navidad nos trae algunos caramelos a la pensión; es una ricura.

Sonreí e intenté recordar el nombre del niño… ¿Mark? No, Matt.

–También he podido conocerle hoy. Creo que será uno de mis alumnos.

–Eso creo yo también –después, Adele permaneció en silencio durante un instante. –La verdad, es una lástima que esa chica tan guapa y ese niño tan pequeño hayan tenido tanta mala suerte.

Fruncí el ceño, sin saber si me apetecía escuchar los cotilleos del pueblo que a mí ni me iban ni me venían.

– ¿Mala suerte? –pregunté finalmente, cuando me percaté de que la señora Gordon sí que tenía ganas de contármelo.

–El padre del niño, James, es un desgraciado. Y fíjese que tanto a él como a Alice los conocemos en el pueblo desde que eran pequeños –Adele negó lentamente con la cabeza. –Dejó a Alice sola cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada y ahora, por lo que he oído, James suele venir al pueblo de vez en cuando a pedirle dinero. Pero eso no es todo, no… Ojalá fuera solo eso. Parece ser que le encanta empinar el codo, y me temo que más de una vez le ha alzado la mano a Alice.

Abrí mucho los ojos tras escucharla. Toda aquella historia me estaba resultando terrible, pero escuchar que ese… tipo había intentado pegar a una mujer, y más a la madre de su hijo, conseguía que me hirviera la sangre.

–Es horrible –murmuré, sintiendo en alguna parte de mí que yo no debería saber esas cosas.

–Alice es una buena chica, muy trabajadora y muy alegre… No se merece nada de eso. Y con solo pensar que el pequeño Matt ha tenido que presenciar alguna de las escenita de su padre…

La señora Gordon se estremeció, consiguiendo ponerme los pelos de punta.

–Venga, señora Gordon, no piense más en eso –le acaricié el brazo cariñosamente.

–Sí, gracias. Espero no haberle calentado la cabeza con este tema, profesor.

–No se preocupe, está todo bien. Pero si me disculpa, me encantaría subir a darme una ducha.

–Oh, claro. Hasta pronto, profesor.

A pesar de que intenté olvidarme del tema, aquella noche me costó dormir por los nervios, pero también porque no dejé de darle vueltas a lo que me había contado Adele. Se me hacía muy difícil imaginarme a alguien que fuera capaz de hacerle daño a una mujer como Alice y a un niño tan simpático como Matt, y más que ese alguien fuera el padre del niño.

A la mañana siguiente, aquella noche de desvelo me pasó factura, pues me desperté más tarde de lo que había esperado. Por ese motivo tuve que salir casi corriendo de la pensión sin desayunar. Aunque las clases comenzaban a las nueve, yo había quedado una hora antes con el director del colegio para que me enseñara las instalaciones y para que me diera algunas instrucciones. Llegué a las ocho y cinco jadeando y nervioso perdido. No obstante, cuando el director Miller me recibió en su despacho ya había conseguido serenarme un poco. Había estado preocupado por la vestimenta que debería llevar, pues no estaba seguro de que presentarme en ropa de deporte frente al que sería mi próximo superior fuera lo más adecuado, por lo que me llevé una bolsa con el chándal dentro y me puse un traje bastante formal.

–Señor Whitlock, si no me equivoco –fue su saludo mientras se ponía en pie y me tendía la mano.

Mientras se la estrechaba, me detuve a observarlo. El director Miller era un hombre alto y corpulento, con el cabello salpicado de algunas canas, de unos cuarenta y tantos años. Su presencia imponía bastante y, cuando miró mi indumentaria de arriba abajo, sentí que había hecho mal en no ponerme directamente la ropa de deporte.

–No se equivoca, señor.

–Bien. ¿Le parece que mientras le explico la dinámica del colegio, le enseñe las instalaciones?

–Me parece perfecto.

Ambos salimos de su despacho y caminamos por los pasillos del pequeño colegio hasta el gimnasio. Era un espacio amplio, pero nada parecido a los demás colegios en los que había dado clase. Vi que había algunas colchonetas colocadas contra la pared, unas cuantas barras empotradas contra los muros, unas porterías portátiles y unas canastas colocadas a cada lado del gimnasio. Después, el director me mostró la sala en la que se guardaba el material y me entregó la llave, dejándome claro que solo el profesor podía entrar allí dentro. Más tarde me enseñó los vestuarios y finalmente me llevó al que sería mi despacho. Se encontraba relativamente cerca del gimnasio, en una pequeña sala anexa al edificio pero alejada de las demás salas de profesores. Sin embargo, me aseguró que podía ir a tomar café con mis compañeros cuando comenzara a conocerles mejor, y yo no supe si reír o simplemente asentir en silencio. Aquel hombre tenía un sentido del humor peculiar.

–En fin, señor Whitlock… espero que su estancia aquí sea provechosa y que disfrute de esta oportunidad que se le ha brindado.

Alcé las cejas, sin entender su último comentario. No obstante, permanecí en silencio salvo para decir:

–Gracias, la aprovecharé al máximo.

El director Miller asintió y con una última mirada me dijo:

–Espero que sepa controlar a esos pequeños monstruos que tendrá como alumnos.

Sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta y me dejó solo en el que acababa de convertirse en mi despacho. Yo solo fruncí el ceño sin comprender cómo un hombre que consideraba que los niños eran unos monstruos había terminado siendo director de un colegio.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí os traigo el primer capítulo de esta historia. Como veis, ya hemos empezado a conocer la historia de Alice y poco a poco iremos conociendo la de Jasper, pero paso a paso ;)  
**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y que me lo digáis con muchos reviews. Además de que os agradezco muchísimo el apoyo que le disteis la semana pasada al fic, y agradezco todos y cada uno de vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos :3 **

**¿Nos leemos la semana que viene? ¡Espero que sí!**

**¡Hasta pronto! Xo**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 2-**

**Jasper**

Las clases comenzaron a las nueve en punto y, tras ponerme mi ropa de deporte, esperé a que los niños comenzaran a entrar en el gimnasio. Los primeros que llegaron no tardaron demasiado en acercarse a mí para empezar a conocerme y yo no dudé en recibirlos con una amplia sonrisa. Quería ganármelos con confianza y con sinceridad porque no me apetecía tener que ponerme en plan sargento con ellos. Jamás me había gustado alzarle la voz a un niño aunque a veces tuviera que hacerlo porque se lo mereciera de verdad, así que intentaría relajarme y llevarme bien con mis alumnos.

Durante mi primera hora me limité a presentarme y a conocer un poco a mis primeros alumnos, que eran los que cursaban tercero de primaria. Les pedí que me explicaran un poco cuáles habían sido los criterios que habían estado siguiendo antes de las vacaciones de Navidad con el anterior profesor para poder seguir con los ejercicios más o menos a partir de ahí. Después nos pusimos a calentar todos juntos y más tarde comenzaron a jugar a baloncesto. Me unía ellos al rato, cuando vi que los niños estaban relajados y se lo estaban pasando bien. Salí de mi primera clase satisfecho con el resultado, esperando que mi dinámica de ejercicios no les aburriera.

Una vez que los niños se hubieron marchado del gimnasio, me dirigí a mi despacho, me sequé la cara con una toalla que llevaba en la bolsa y miré detenidamente mi horario. Resultaba que algunas horas de la semana las tenía libres, pues en el colegio solo había ocho cursos y dos clases por curso, por lo que en total habían dieciséis clases. El horario estaba repartido de forma que al día tenía por lo menos dos horas libres, que aprovecharía para tomar un aperitivo y para preparar las clases con tiempo.

Durante mi segunda hora me tocó la clase de primero de primaria, y me fijé en que los niños parecían temerme al principio. Se mantuvieron sentados en el suelo formando un círculo y mirándome con cautela, como si esperaran que comenzara a gritar y a dar órdenes de un momento a otro. Me presenté de la misma forma que lo había hecho antes y a continuación pasé lista. Me detuve un segundo cuando leí el nombre de Matthew Brandon, así que levanté la cabeza y lo busqué hasta que el niño alzó la mano tímidamente pero con una sonrisa en la cara. Yo se la devolví levemente, aunque me puse serio cuando escuché unas risitas en voz baja que consiguieron que Matt dejara de sonreír y agachara la cabeza. Observé fijamente a todos los niños hasta que di con el que continuaba riéndose y que incitaba a los demás a hacerlo también. Seguí pasando lista sin perder de vista a esos cuatro críos que parecían estar burlándose de Matt e identifiqué al cabecilla como Leonard Bennett, un niño moreno y alto que miraba a los demás con superioridad.

Olvidándome un momento del asunto, los hice calentar jugando al pañuelo, un juego en el que tenían que dividirse en dos equipos y cada niño tenía que tener un número que sería secreto para los del equipo rival. Entonces, yo me colocaría en el centro de la pista con un pañuelo en la mano y diría un número al azar, consiguiendo así que los niños de los dos equipos que llevaban ese número tuvieran que salir corriendo a por el pañuelo para llevárselo de vuelta a su equipo. La dificultad era que los niños de un equipo no podían pisar el campo contrario, porque si no el punto se lo llevaría el equipo rival.

Los diez primeros minutos fueron muy divertidos y conseguí que los niños se rieran mucho, pero después, cuando el juego terminó y comencé a colocar las colchonetas en el suelo para que mis alumnos se ejercitaran, escuché tras de mí que alguien se caía al suelo. Me di la vuelta con rapidez y me encontré a Matt de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo. Se estaba quejando en voz baja cuando llegué hasta él, y me di cuenta de que el tal Leonard y sus amigos se encontraban cerca de allí riéndose por lo bajo.

–Hey, Matt, ¿qué ha pasado? –pregunté ayudándole a incorporarse.

–Nada, profesor. Solo he tropezado y me he caído.

Le hice alzar las manos y me fijé en que tenía dos pequeñas heridas en las palmas.

– ¿Quieres ir al cuarto de baño a lavarte las heridas?

Él negó con la cabeza y en silencio, mirando todavía al suelo.

–Tienes que desinfectártelas. Ven, te acompañaré –colocando mi mano en su hombro me puse en pie y miré a los demás niños. –Ahora vuelvo, chicos. Podéis jugar en las colchonetas mientras tanto, pero tened cuidado.

Salí con Matt del gimnasio y lo acompañé a uno de los vestuarios. Una vez allí coloqué sus manos bajo el chorro del agua y se las limpié con jabón suavemente.

– ¿Estás bien? –le pregunté cuando me di cuenta de que tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes. Parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar.

Él se limitó a asentir en silencio, sin levantar la cabeza.

– ¿Te duele algo más aparte de las manos? ¿Las rodillas, o…?

–No –murmuró haciendo un puchero y pasándose el dorso de la mano aún mojada por los ojos.

–Matt, ¿seguro que estás bien? ¿Alguien te ha empujado?

–No –repitió.

Me dije que el niño no tenía ganas de hablar del tema y, aunque yo era su profesor, no tenía derecho a meterme en sus cosas a pesar de que sabía que no solo había tropezado y había caído. Sin embargo, si el chiquillo no quería contármelo, no podía obligarle. Así que cerré el grifo y le sequé las manos con papel para después mirar detenidamente las palmas de sus manos.

– ¿Aún te duelen las manos?

–No.

–Qué negativo que estás hoy –intenté bromear, y lo conseguí cuando sonrió levemente. – ¿Quieres regresar al gimnasio? Y espero que no me digas que no porque tenemos que volver.

Él sonrió más ampliamente y asintió con la cabeza, pasándose de nuevo el dorso de la mano por los ojos. Yo me limité a acariciarle el cabello suavemente y a acompañarle de vuelta al gimnasio. Sabía que algo le sucedía a ese niño, algo que no quería contarme, y me dije a mí mismo que terminaría enterándome. De alguna forma u otra.

.

.

**Alice**

Me tomé quince minutos libres en la cafetería para ir a buscar a Matt como hacía cada día, pues nadie más podía ir a recogerle y traérmelo después al bar. Como mi hijo también tenía clase por la tarde, se quedaba a comer en la cafetería y después volvía a acompañarle al colegio. Era un engorro tener que estar yendo y volviendo diariamente, pero era lo que tenía que hacer.

Me di cuenta de que ese día mi hijo estaba más callado de lo normal, pero como insistió en que no le sucedía nada dejé estar el tema. Sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría contándomelo, pues muchas noches venía a mi habitación y se acurrucaba a mi lado para hablarme de algo que le preocupaba, y después, cuando le aseguraba que todo se solucionaría y que podía contar conmigo para lo que quisiera, se quedaba tan profundamente dormido que me daba pena llevarlo a su habitación de vuelta.

Sin embargo, estaba completamente segura que lo que le ocurría tenía algo que ver con Leo Bennett, un niño de su clase que también era el hijo pequeño de María Torres, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Ella era una mujer hermosa: morena, alta y esbelta. Sin embargo, tenía la capacidad de envenenar a todo aquel que se acercara demasiado a ella, y por desgracia lo había hecho también con sus hijos, que se creían superiores a todos en el pueblo y también en el colegio. Por lo que sabía, Leo y su hermano Christopher, que cursaba quinto de primaria, tenían intimidados a la gran mayoría de los niños de su clase, que muchas veces habían sido objeto de burlas y de humillaciones por parte de los hermanos Bennett, y me temía que Matt estaba siendo uno de los ofendidos.

No obstante, me mantuve en silencio de camino a la cafetería mientras apretaba con fuerza la manita de mi hijo enlazada a la mía. Una vez llegamos al bar, Matt casi corrió a la cocina para saludar a Maggie y a Ben, y yo le seguí, poniéndome el delantal cuando estuve dentro.

– ¿Cómo ha ido hoy en el cole? –escuché que le preguntaba mi amiga mientras le ponía el plato de comida que ella misma le había preparado en su mesa.

–Bien –se limitó a responder él tras lavarse las manos.

Oí que se abría la puerta de la cafetería y me encontré con que el profesor Whitlock acababa de hacer su aparición en el bar. Maggie, cuando pasó por mi lado, me arreó unos cuantos golpecitos interesados con el codo, indicándome que fuera a atenderle. Yo, por mi parte, rodé los ojos y salí de allí dentro dirigiéndome a la barra, a la que se había sentado el nuevo profesor del pueblo.

–Hola –lo saludé con una sonrisa, recibiendo otra de su parte cuando me miró.

–Buenas. ¿Cómo está?

Me sorprendió su pregunta y que se interesara por mi estado, por lo que asentí con la cabeza.

–Haciendo, como cada día. ¿Y usted? ¿Cómo ha ido su primer día en el colegio?

–Bastante bien. Los niños no me han dado ningún problema, y así espero que continúe siendo.

–Ojalá así sea, aunque lo dudo, sinceramente. Los niños siempre se acaban metiendo en líos –le comenté mientras pasaba un trapo por la barra para limpiarla. A continuación le di la carta para que escogiera lo que quería comer aquel día. –No quiero molestarle, pero me gustaría saber si hoy ha tenido clase con Matt.

El profesor Whitlock alzó la cabeza de la carta y me miró fijamente con sus ojos verdes, consiguiendo descentrarme un poco. No obstante, la mirada que me dedicó logró preocuparme.

–Sí, he tenido clase con él. Es un niño fantástico, y si está aquí me gustaría preguntarle qué tal tiene las heridas de las manos.

Abrí mucho los ojos, sin entender a qué se refería.

– ¿Heridas? ¿Matt está herido? –pregunté, nerviosa, sintiendo cómo mi corazón comenzaba a palpitar con fuerza en mi pecho.

–Tranquila, no es nada grave –se apresuró a calmarme él cuando se percató de mi nerviosismo. –No quería ponerla nerviosa, pensaba que Matt se lo habría explicado.

– ¿Explicarme qué?

El profesor Whitlock dejó la carta en la barra y suspiró.

–Es que hoy en clase de Educación Física se ha… caído, y se ha raspado las palmas de las manos.

–No me ha dicho nada… –murmuré, pensativa. –Espere.

Me dirigí a la cocina y me asomé, encontrándome a mi hijo comiéndose tranquilamente su comida.

–Matt, cariño, ¿puedes venir un momento?

Él alzó la cabeza de su plato para mirarme y saltó de la silla, acercándose a mí con rapidez.

– ¿Qué pasa, mami?

Tomé sus manitas con las mías y las alcé con las palmas hacia arriba, viendo al instante las pequeñas heridas de las que me había hablado su profesor.

– ¿Qué te ha pasado, mi vida?

Él frunció un poco el ceño y apartó la mirada de la mía.

–Me he caído –murmuró. Sabía que mentía, pero en aquel momento estaba más preocupada por sus manos. –Pero el profesor Whitlock me ha curado.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y le has dado las gracias?

–No.

–Pues debes hacerlo. Mírale, está allí. Ve y dale las gracias.

Mi hijo asintió lentamente y caminó en dirección a su profesor, que le sonrió en cuanto le vio. Yo permanecí parada allí en medio un segundo, pensando detenidamente en la clase de madre que era que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que su hijo tenía las manos heridas.

Sacando esos pensamientos de mi cabeza me dirigí al lado de Matt, que estaba casi subido en la barra para poder hablar con su profesor.

– ¿Así que te gusta jugar al fútbol? –le preguntaba él a Matt.

– ¡Sí! Kevin y yo jugamos siempre, ¿a que sí, mami?

–Desde luego. Los dos os convertiréis en grandes deportistas si seguís así.

MI hijo sonrió, mostrando los huecos de los dientes de leche que ya se le habían caído.

– ¿Va a comer aquí, profesor? –le preguntó él al señor Whitlock, que se rió ante su pregunta.

–Eso me temo.

–Comerá aquí cuando le atienda, y no podré hacerlo si te pones en medio, cariño. Vuelve a la cocina y cómete toda la comida, ¿vale?

Mi hijo infló los mofletes pero asintió con resignación y, despidiéndose con la mano de su profesor, regresó a la cocina.

–Gracias por curarle las manos –le dije cuando nos quedamos solos.

–No hay por qué darlas. Aparte de enseñar a mis alumnos, también debo cuidarles. No me ha gustado tener que curar heridas en mi primer día, pero supongo que son gajes del oficio.

Quise sonreír, pero no pude hacerlo cuando pensé en la causa de esas heridas.

–Oiga… ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta un tanto rara? –el profesor frunció un poco el ceño, pero asintió en silencio. –Sé que solo lleva medio día dando clase, pero… ¿no se habrá fijado por casualidad en si hay algún niño que se esté burlando de Matt o algo por el estilo?

–Pues ahora que lo comenta… me temo que sí. No sé, quizá han sido imaginaciones mías, pero me ha parecido que algunos niños se reían de él, y aunque no puedo asegurarlo, creo que no se ha caído porque haya tropezado.

Asentí en silencio, dándome cuenta de que el profesor pensaba exactamente lo mismo que yo.

–Cree que le han empujado.

–Ya le digo que no puedo asegurarlo, pero… Me ha dado la sensación de que Matt parece cohibido en su clase. Pero no solo le pasa a él, sino que muchos niños tienen miedo de hablar o de hacerse notar porque hay algunos que se ríen de ellos.

–Sí, por desgracia es algo que les pasa a muchos niños.

–No se preocupe, estaré atento de ahora en adelante y, como creo que vendré aquí a comer cada día, la iré informando.

Sonreí ante aquel ofrecimiento de buena fe y me dispuse a tomar nota de su menú.

Por la tarde, después de que fuer a buscar a Matt al colegio, regresamos juntos a casa, yo agradeciéndole al cielo que los lunes me dejaran salir un poco antes. Tenía los pies molidos y lo único que me apetecía era darme una ducha de agua caliente y de tumbarme en el sofá hasta la hora de la cena. Sin embargo, la alegría me duró poco cuando vi a Alec Vulturi parado en nuestra puerta con cara de pocos amigos. Alec era mi casero desde que James y yo alquilamos la casa hacía unos ocho años. Él y yo nos fuimos a vivir juntos cuando terminamos el instituto, ambos llenos de sueños y de ilusiones que se marchitaron en cuanto mi novio perdió su trabajo, sus ganas de estudiar y comenzó a beber.

Por otra parte, conocía a Alec desde que ambos éramos pequeños, y a pesar de que nunca habíamos sido amigos propiamente dicho, tampoco nos llevábamos mal. Sin embargo, desde hacía algunos meses me inquietaba que nos hiciera visitas, porque era plenamente consciente de que llevaba dos meses de retraso en el pago del alquiler y sabía que venía a pedirme explicaciones. Por el momento no daba a basto con las facturas, las cosas de Matt, la comida y con todo lo demás… Y así tendría que hacérselo saber a Alec.

–Hola –lo saludé con un intento de sonrisa cuando Matt y yo llegamos hasta la puerta de nuestra casa. –Saluda a Alec, cielo.

– ¡Hola! –exclamó Matt, tan simpático como siempre, ajeno al motivo de su visita.

–Buenas tardes. Alice, tenemos que hablar.

–Lo sé. Pasa y hablaremos dentro.

Abrí la puerta y ayudé a mi hijo a quitarse el abrigo, la bufanda y los guantes. Después yo también me deshice de mi abrigo y lo colgué en el perchero.

–Matt, ¿por qué no vas a jugar un rato a tu habitación mientras hablo con Alec? Después cenaremos juntos.

–Vale, mami –mi hijo sonrió y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta su cuarto.

Una vez me quedé a solas con Alec le indiqué que pasara al salón. Respiré hondo cuando nos sentamos en el sofá y después me encogí de hombros.

– ¿Quieres tomar algo?

–No, gracias, no tengo mucho tiempo –Alec suspiró y me miró fijamente. –Creo que ya sabes por qué estoy aquí.

–Sí, soy plenamente consciente. Y lo único que te puedo decir es que no tengo dinero, Alec. Lo poco que cobro lo gasto en pagar las facturas, en comprar todo lo que mi hijo necesita y en comprar la comida.

–Ya lo sé, te conozco, Alice, y sé que no eres una derrochadora, pero hace dos meses que no pagas el alquiler de la casa y es mi obligación avisarte de las consecuencias.

Me pasé una mano por la frente y por el cabello, nerviosa.

–Ya sé cuáles son las consecuencias. Las repaso cada noche, me digo que si no pago me van a embargar los muebles o lo poco que tengo, y en el peor de los casos nos desahuciarán, pero es que no sé qué decirte, Alec. No puedo hacer nada más.

– ¿Por qué no os mudáis a un piso más pequeño?

Miré a mi casero con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Alec, te estoy diciendo que no tengo dinero para pagar el alquiler de esta casa, ¿cómo quieres que alquile otra? ¿Quieres que, aparte de tener que pagar la deuda de esta, me meta en otro alquiler?

Alec agachó la mirada, como si él tampoco supiera qué decirme.

–Pues Alice, algo tienes que hacer. No puedes estar mucho más tiempo sin pagar el alquiler.

Asentí en silencio, sintiéndome derrotada.

–Haré lo que sea para conseguir el dinero –murmuré, sabiendo que mis palabras sonaban vacías.

–Lo siento mucho, pero…

Alcé la mano, pidiéndole que no continuara.

–Alec, estoy cansada y ahora mismo no tengo muchas más ganas de seguir hablando.

–Comprendo –se puso en pie lentamente. –No te preocupes, Alice, todo se arreglará.

Asentí lentamente, acompañándole hasta la puerta. Cuando se marchó, apoyé mi espalda en ella y respiré hondo, diciéndome que llevaba casi siete años arreglándomelas sola. Aquello solo era un bache que pronto pasaría, una mala época. Sin embargo, y por más que lo intenté, aquellos pensamientos no lograron calmar la intranquilidad que se había instalado dentro de mí.

* * *

**¡Hola! Hoy actualizo antes porque acabo de enterarme de que mañana no voy a estar en casa en todo el día, así que no quiero dejaros sin capítulo ;P **

**Además quería explicaros que ayer alguien me comentó que me estaban plagiando algunos fics, y es cierto, nada menos que dos chicas (una de Deviantart y otra en un foro llamado Amor-Yaoi, o algo así) han robado algunas de mis historias y estoy batallando para que las borren. De momento no he conseguido nada, pero al final lo conseguiré, a Dios pongo por testigo *modo dramática on***

**Y nada, espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo en el que vamos conociendo pequeños detalles de la historia de ambos. En el siguiente las cosas empezarán a complicarse, pero me callo :p**

**¿Nos leemos la semana que viene? **

**Xo**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 3-**

**Alice**

Aquella noche Matt vino a mi cama y se acurrucó a mi lado mientras me contaba lo bien que se lo había pasado en la clase de Educación Física, obviando su "caída". También me contó que el profesor Whitlock le caía muy bien y que esperaba que no se marchara como Daniel, su antiguo profesor. Después le pregunté si había algo que quería contarme, esperando que me hablara de los niños que se reían de él, pero mi hijo se mantuvo en silencio, por lo que no le insistí. Sabía que necesitaba tiempo y yo no quería que se durmiera pensando en ellos. Quería que mi hijo fuera feliz y que creciera sano, todo lo demás me importaba poco, pero era consciente de que sacaría las uñas y los dientes para defenderle de cualquiera que intentara dañarle.

Al día siguiente, al mediodía, después de que fuera a buscar a Matt al colegio y de que regresáramos a la cafetería, le conté a Maggie que Alec me había hecho una visita la tarde anterior, pues ella ya conocía los apuros económicos por los que estaba pasando.

–Alice, sabes que tengo algunos ahorros, si necesitas que te preste dinero…

–No, Maggie. Ni siquiera lo pienses.

–Pero ¿por qué? Es mi dinero y hago con él lo que quiero.

–Porque esos son tus ahorros para comprarte el coche y llevas ahorrando casi diez años.

– ¡Que le den al coche! Antes estáis tú y Matt.

Parpadeé seguidamente cuando sentí que se me humedecían los ojos.

–Maggie, eres un tesoro, pero no puedo pedirte el dinero y no voy a hacerlo. Solucionaré esto yo sola –respondí secándome los ojos con el trapo de cocina que llevaba en las manos.

–Pero no tienes por qué –protestó ella cruzándose de brazos. –Me encantaría ayudarte.

–Que no es necesario, de verdad. Ya me ayudaste consiguiéndome este trabajo cuando me quedé embarazada y James se largó, y jamás podré agradecértelo lo suficiente.

–Por favor, cualquier persona habría hecho lo que yo… –los ojos de Maggie se desviaron cuando escuchamos la campanita de la puerta. Su expresión se endureció de repente. –Ahora no, joder.

– ¿Qué pasa? –pregunté dándome la vuelta, pues me encontraba de espaldas a la puerta, y me topé de lleno con el rostro arrogante de James. –No…

–Hola, cariño. ¿Me has echado de menos? –inquirió con una sonrisa burlona, apoyando las manos en la barra.

No podía creer lo mucho que había cambiado en esos años y lo mucho que se había deteriorado. James siempre fue un chico muy guapo, con unos ojos azules penetrantes y con un cabello castaño que jamás se quedaba en su sitio. Me había enamorado de él a los diecisiete años por lo divertido y atento que era conmigo, y cuando me pidió que nos fuésemos a vivir juntos ni siquiera lo dudé. No obstante, el hombre que se encontraba delante de nosotras tenía el rostro hundido a causa del alcohol y las drogas, y su aspecto dejaba bastante que desear. Ya no había ni rastro del joven que había conseguido enamorarme.

– ¿Qué quieres, James?

–Lárgate de aquí, gilipo… –comenzó Maggie, pero la detuve antes de que se abalanzara sobre él.

–Maggie, no vale la pena –le dije en voz baja mientras le acariciaba cariñosamente el brazo.

–Cuánta hostilidad veo por aquí. Ni siquiera me habéis dicho hola.

–Yo de lo que tengo ganas es de decirte hasta nunca –musitó mi amiga mirando al recién llegado con asco.

–No sé si recuerdas que hace años nos llevábamos muy bien –comentó él mirando a Maggie con las cejas alzadas.

–Sí, antes de que te convirtieras en un arrogante hijo de perra que dejó embarazada a una de mis mejores amigas y luego la abandonó. Y eso sin contar que eres un borracho y un…

– ¡Maggie! –alcé la voz, con los nervios de punta. –Déjale, por favor. Yo hablaré con él.

–Ni lo sueñes. No te voy a dejar sola con este parásito.

James puso los ojos en blanco, pero yo en el fondo sabía que lo que la gente opinara de él le traía totalmente al fresco.

–No va a suceder nada. Además, alguien tiene que ocuparse del bar –le dediqué a mi amiga una débil sonrisa que no me devolvió, y al segundo siguiente apreté su mano con la mía. –Estaremos aquí fuera, ¿vale?

–Os estaré vigilando –dijo ella para tranquilizarme.

Entendía su preocupación pues a mí tampoco me entusiasmaba tener que quedarme a solas con James, ya que en más de una ocasión había intentado pegarme e incluso lo había hecho, pero suponía que no se atrevería ni siquiera a intentarlo a plena luz del día y en medio de la calle.

–No pierdas de vista a Matt –le susurré a Maggie. –No quiero que vea a James.

–Tranquila.

Salí de detrás de la barra y me dirigí a la salida sin mirar al recién llegado, aunque sabía que me estaba siguiendo. Una vez que estuvimos fuera maldije interiormente el no haberme puesto el abrigo pues hacía un frío que pelaba, pero de todas formas no tenía intención de alargar aquello más de lo necesario. Por eso fui totalmente al grano:

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres, James?

–Creo que está bastante claro. Necesito dinero.

Agaché la cabeza e intenté por todos los medios no sonreír sarcásticamente, pero me fue inevitable.

– ¿Sabes qué? Yo también lo necesito. Es muy probable que Matt y yo nos quedemos en la calle porque hace dos meses que no pago el alquiler, así que creo que estoy peor que tú.

–A mí tus problemas me importan una mierda –aquel tono no me sorprendió en absoluto. Sin embargo sí que me dolía que ni siquiera tuviera la decencia de pensar un poco en su hijo, pero jamás lo había hecho, así que…

– ¿Te crees que a mí los tuyos me importan mucho? Yo lo único que quiero es perderte de vista para siempre, pero no siempre llueve al gusto de todos, ¿no es cierto?

Pude ver detrás de James que el profesor Whitlock entraba en la cafetería y que nos dedicaba una rápida mirada, pero aparté los ojos de su persona cuando James volvió a hablar:

–Déjate de estupideces, Alice. Necesito ochocientos pavos.

– ¿Para alcohol, drogas y prostitutas? –pregunté cruzándome de brazos. –Vas listo si crees que te voy a dar un dinero que no tengo y que necesito para tus asquerosos vicios.

James comenzó a respirar agitadamente y se acercó a mí de forma amenazadora. Sujetó uno de mis brazos con fuerza y me quejé, intentando zafarme de su agarre.

–Suéltame, James –exigí.

–Sabes que puedo hacerte daño. Sabes que puedo llevarme a ese niño al que tanto quieres y ocuparme de que no vuelvas a verle en la vida.

–Ese niño es también tu hijo, y no sabes cuánto lo siento por él.

James me zarandeó sin soltar ni por un momento su agarre, haciéndome aún más daño.

–Y no puedes llevártelo, a ti no te importa Matt –le dije con la voz ronca y temblorosa. Odiaba sentirme tan vulnerable en su presencia, pero la verdad era que temía lo que pudiera llegar a hacernos, porque si quería dañarnos, era totalmente capaz de hacerlo.

–Claro que no me importa. Me da igual lo que le pase, tanto a él como a ti, pero te lo advierto: si no me das el dinero me ocuparé personalmente de hacer que tu vida sea un infierno.

Le miré fijamente a los ojos, consiguiendo soltarme y alejarme de sus asquerosas manos.

–Ya lo es, porque tú estás en ella.

Por sus ojos pude ver un atisbo de ira y supe que deseaba golpearme, pero se contuvo cuando recordó dónde estábamos. Solo se limitó a alejarse de mí y a sonreír burlonamente.

–Me quedaré un par de días por aquí… Para darte tiempo a que me consigas el dinero. Si no me lo das me llevaré al niño con mis padres, y sabes que no te dejarán verlo nunca más.

No sabía si lo que me decía era cierto, pues su padre siempre había sido un buen hombre, pero su madre estaba convencida de que James se había marchado de mi lado porque yo lo martirizaba, y seguramente opinaba que estaba haciendo lo mismo con Matt. No obstante, no podía dejar que James se llevara a mi hijo, porque si lo hacía simplemente terminaría conmigo. Matt era mi única razón para vivir y si lo separaban de mí…

–Veré lo que puedo hacer –accedí finalmente, sintiendo cómo mi vida se desmoronaba lentamente. –Pero esta será la última vez, James. Te lo juro, no voy a dejar que sigas chantajeándome de esta forma. Así que, cuando te dé el dinero mañana, te largarás y no volverás a molestarnos.

–No te voy a prometer nada, pero si me das el dinero te aseguro que no me verás en unos cuantos meses.

Aquello era siempre igual. Después de que le diera el dinero que me pedía se marchaba y regresaba un par de meses más tarde pidiéndome más. Por eso me limité a asentir, queriendo que se largara de mi vista en aquel instante.

–Hasta pronto, cariño –se despidió intentando acariciarme la mejilla, pero yo me aparté de su toque con una mueca de asco.

En más de una ocasión me había sugerido que estaría interesado en acostarse conmigo, pero yo me dejaría mutilar antes que dejar que ese desgraciado me pusiera una sola mano encima. Tan solo el hecho de pensarlo me provocaba náuseas.

Sin embargo, cuando James se alejó y se perdió en la lejanía, me permití apoyarme en la fachada de la cafetería y parpadeé para alejar las lágrimas que se habían agolpado en mis ojos, pero aquello solo consiguió que se derramaran por mis mejillas. Aquellas eran lágrimas de impotencia, de rabia y de frustración, y permanecí unos cuantos segundos allí sola, dejando que las lágrimas calientes batallaran contra el frío que se estaba instalando por todos mis huesos.

.

.

**Jasper**

Cuando salí del colegio aquel mediodía me fijé en que tenía un par de llamadas de mi madre, así que la llamé mientras me dirigía de camino a Tuc's para comer. Aquella cafetería se estaba convirtiendo en un lugar interesante para mí, pues me había dado cuenta de que me gustaba hablar con Alice y con Matt entre el alboroto de los platos, las bandejas y el olor de la comida recién hecha. No entendía por qué, pero empezaba a plantearme la idea de acercarme cada noche allí también para cenar.

Dejando a un lado esos pensamientos, marqué el número de mi casa y charlé un rato con mi padre, que fue quien respondió al teléfono. Después me pasó con mi madre, y nada más saludarla comprendí que había algo que la preocupaba:

– ¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasa?

–_Nada, cariño. ¿Qué tiene que pasar?_

Sabía que mentía, por lo que puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré.

–Mamá, me has llamado dos veces, algo tiene que ser.

Permaneció unos segundos en silencio, en los que fui capaz de notar su cabeza funcionando con rapidez. Estaba decidiendo si decirme o no lo que fuera que pasara.

–_Hoy he ido al supermercado_ –murmuró.

Parpadeé seguidamente, sorprendido por esa salida.

–Ajá. ¿Y?

–_Me he encontrado con Lucy_ –en aquel momento fui yo el que me quedé en silencio durante unos largos segundos. – _¿Cariño?_

–Sí, perdona… Te has encontrado con ella. ¿Y qué pasa?

En aquel instante quise colgar, pero sabía que mi madre no tenía la culpa de lo que había sucedido entre esa mujer y yo. Y pensar que había estado a punto de casarme con Lucy…

–_Está bastante desmejorada. Parece muy infeliz._

–No es mi problema, mamá. Ella eligió en su momento, y sabes todo el daño que me hizo con esa elección, así que me importa una mier… –retrocedí antes de soltarle aquella grosería a mi madre y respiré hondo. –No me importa lo que le suceda y no comprendo cómo puedes defenderla.

–_No la estoy defendiendo, Jasper. Solo te he dicho lo que he visto. Pero, al igual que tú, no he perdonado que te hiciera sufrir de aquella manera._

Me pasé la mano con la que no sujetaba en teléfono por el cabello, nervioso.

–Bueno, mamá… No quiero saber nada más de ella.

–_De acuerdo, cariño. ¿Todo va bien por allí?_

Agradecí aquel cambio de tema, pues no quería pensar más en Lucy, ni en el que había sido mi mejor amigo, ni en toda la gente que me había defraudado a lo largo de aquellos meses, por lo que me limité a hablar de banalidades con mi madre, y poco antes de llegar a la cafetería me despedí de ella y colgué.

Una vez que me encontraba a pocos pasos de Tuc's me di cuenta de que habían dos personas discutiendo acaloradamente muy cerca del establecimiento, pero cuando estuve cerca de allí me di cuenta de que una de esas personas era Alice. Su acompañante era un hombre bastante desaliñado y andrajoso, que por su postura y sus gestos parecía bastante enfadado. Me dije que tal vez debería intervenir, pero después me aseguré a mí mismo que aquello no tenía nada que ver conmigo y que Alice no querría que me metiera en su vida.

Por eso entré en la cafetería no muy convencido y me dirigí a la barra. Allí detrás se encontraba la compañera de Alice, la chica de cabello rizado que siempre estaba revoloteando por el establecimiento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro, y parecía altamente concentrada en la escena que se estaba desarrollando fuera.

–Hola –saludé en voz baja, sentándome en el que ya se había convertido en mi lugar en la barra.

–Buenas tardes –me saludó ella con una sonrisa tensa. –Aún no nos han presentado, soy Maggie.

Me tendió la mano cordialmente y yo se la estreché con una sonrisa.

–Jasper Whitlock.

–El nuevo profesor del colegio. Ya le conoce casi todo el pueblo –comentó.

– ¿Ah, sí? Pues solo hace un par de días que vivo aquí.

–En Holland eso no importa. El solo hecho de vivir en el pueblo ya consigue que todos le conozcan.

Asentí en silencio, sin estar seguro de si me gustaba o no aquella "fama" de la que ya gozaba.

Me di cuenta de que Maggie parecía nerviosa y preocupada, pues no apartaba la mirada de la zona exterior de la cafetería, y la vi llevándose una mano a la boca de repente.

–Santo Dios… –masculló con los ojos abiertos como platos. Me di la vuelta en el taburete y pude ver que el hombre con el que estaba Alice la tenía sujeta por el brazo. –Voy a llamar a la policía. Ese mal nacido no volverá a salirse con la suya.

La vi sujetar con firmeza el teléfono, pero volvió a dejarlo en su lugar cuando Alice se soltó del agarre de ese hombre con brusquedad.

– ¿Puedo preguntar qué sucede? –inquirí. En aquel instante me sentí como un entrometido, pero estaba muerto de curiosidad y también algo preocupado.

Si el tipo de fuera golpeaba a Alice iba a tener que vérselas conmigo, pues no iba a tolerar que nadie agrediera a una mujer en mi presencia. Maggie, sin embargo, me miró con inseguridad y después suspiró.

–Ese tío que está con Alice es el padre de Matt. Les está haciendo la vida imposible, y no es que la vida de Alice sea un lecho de rosas.

– ¿Y por qué no le denuncia?

–Alice teme las represalias de James. Él es… un hombre muy difícil. Bebe mucho y… –se detuvo, inquieta e insegura.

En aquel instante recordé lo que la señora Gordon me había dicho sobre que creía que el tal James había agredido a Alice en alguna ocasión, y volvieron a ponérseme los pelos de punta.

–Entiendo –volví a mirar hacia el exterior y me encontré con que el tipo ya se había marchado, pues Alice se encontraba sola y apoyada en la delantera de la cafetería.

–Voy a hablar con ella –murmuró Maggie desatando el lazo de su delantal. No obstante, hubo algo que me hizo detenerla.

–Espera. Iré yo –me puse en pie antes de que pudiera reconsiderarlo y salí de la cafetería a paso ligero, percatándome de que ni siquiera me había quitado el abrigo al llegar. Me acerqué lentamente a Alice y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. – ¿Alice? ¿Está… estás bien?

Supuse que en aquel momento los formalismos sobraban.

–No –respondió sencillamente, secándose los ojos con los nudillos. –No lo estoy.

Me acerqué un poco más hasta que me coloqué delante de ella. Me percaté de que no llevaba abrigo, por lo que me quité el mío casi sin pensar y se lo coloqué alrededor de los hombros.

–Te vas a congelar si sigues mucho más tiempo aquí fuera sin abrigo.

Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros, pero se arrebujó en mi chaqueta y alzó un poco la cabeza, dejándome ver sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

–Gracias.

Recordé que en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta había pañuelos, por lo que metí la mano con rapidez y saqué un paquete sin estrenar, para tenderle un pañuelo de papel al segundo siguiente.

Alice lo aceptó, se secó los ojos, de los que no cesaron de caer lágrimas, y después se sonó la nariz.

– ¿Quieres… hablar del tema? He visto que estabas discutiendo con ese tipo.

–No sé qué quiero –respondió ella entre sollozos. –Bueno, sí: quiero que algo me salga bien, quiero poder hacer feliz a mi hijo, quiero poder pagar el alquiler de mi casa y quiero poder dormir una noche a pierna suelta sin tener que estar pensando constantemente en todos los problemas que tengo –admitió con la voz temblorosa.

Una parte de mí quería abrazarla y reconfortarla, pero la otra, la parte sensata, decidió mantener las distancias prudentemente.

–Estoy seguro de que haces muy feliz a Matt. Es un niño muy alegre y se nota que te quiere muchísimo.

–No me querrá tanto cuando sepa lo que voy a tener que hacer para que ese desgraciado nos deje en paz –después de decir aquellas palabras volvió a sucumbir a las lágrimas, así que no pude hacer más que acercarme un poco más a ella y colocar mis manos en sus hombros tapados con mi abrigo.

Alice apoyó la frente en mi pecho durante un segundo y después se alejó de mí, nerviosa.

–Lo siento. No puedo creer el espectáculo que estoy dando…

Sonreí levemente y negué con la cabeza.

–En muchas ocasiones es necesario desahogarse, y creo que tú llevabas mucho tiempo guardándote las cosas dentro. Algún día tenían que salir todas de golpe.

Ella asintió lentamente.

–No me gusta llorar, y mucho menos delante de gente a la que apenas conozco –terminó de secarse los ojos y respiró hondo.

–Bueno, mi intención es quedarme aquí una temporada y venir a comer y quizás a cenar todas las noches a Tuc's, así que… Quizá nos hagamos amigos.

Conseguí hacerla sonreír un poco.

–Me vendría muy bien tener un amigo.

Permanecimos en silencio durante unos segundos, sin saber qué más decir.

– ¿Seguro que no quieres hablar de lo sucedido? O si lo prefieres, puedo ir a buscar al tipo con el que estabas hablando para romperle la nariz al instante.

–Oh, eso sería estupendo –me siguió ella el juego. –Pero no quiero hacerte responsable por haberle roto la nariz a un parásito. De todas formas… gracias. Por el abrigo y por la conversación.

–No hay de qué. Para eso están los amigos recién hechos.

Ella se rió suavemente, se quitó mi abrigo con lentitud y me lo tendió para después comenzar a caminar hacia la cafetería. Se detuvo a medio camino en las escaleras y me miró fijamente:

–Si no vienes no podré servirte la comida.

Asentí en silencio y, sin ponerme el abrigo, entré tras ella, deseando ser capaz aliviar algo del peso que cargaba esa menuda mujer sobre sus hombros.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! Como veis estos dos van acercándose poquito a poco (como me gusta decir, sin prisa pero sin pausa ;P) y a partir de aquí se puede decir que ha empezado "oficialmente" su amistad. Ya ha aparecido el asqueroso de James y hemos oído hablar de la tal Lucy... que dentro de poco sabréis quién es ;)  
**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y que me lo digáis con muchos reviews, que necesito ánimos porque el lunes ya se me acaban las vacaciones y empiezo mi último año de carrera T-T **

**¿Nos leemos el viernes que viene? ¡Hasta entonces! **

**Xo**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 4-**

**Alice**

– ¿Ya sabes qué vas a hacer con el tema de James? –me preguntó Maggie esa misma tarde mientras terminaba de fregar los platos.

Nuestros turnos acababan en veinte minutos, y yo lo agradecía enormemente porque necesitaba tomarme urgentemente una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza que me estaba torturando desde la llegada de James.

Miré por encima de mi hombro para asegurarme de que Matt continuaba dibujando en su cuaderno, ajeno a nosotras, porque no me apetecía adelantarle acontecimientos y discutir con él tan pronto.

–Sí –le contesté a mi amiga en voz baja. – ¿Recuerdas que le prometí a Matt que para las vacaciones de primavera lo llevaría a la playa? –esperé hasta que Maggie asintió. –Pues tengo un dinero ahorrado que iba a ser para ese viaje, pero ahora…

–No, Alice. No puedes hacer eso –protestó Maggie susurrando. –Se lo prometiste a Matt.

–Por favor, no me hagas sentir peor, ¿vale? Ya sé que se lo prometí, y sé que las buenas madres no rompen sus promesas, pero yo no puedo hacer nada más, entiéndeme.

–Y… ¿por qué no dejas que te ayude?

–Porque no pienso aceptar tu dinero. Además, quedan aún dos meses para las vacaciones de primavera, quizá pueda ahorrar algo más de dinero para entonces.

Maggie frunció el ceño, nada conforme con mi decisión.

–De momento no le diré nada a Matt porque no quiero desilusionarle, pero es que con ese dinero puedo pagar un mes de alquiler y darle a James lo que quiere.

–Tendrías que denunciarle y ponerle una orden de alejamiento. Joder, te chantajea cada vez que viene, y eso por no hablar de que siempre intenta llevarte a la cama o pegarte.

Agaché la cabeza y me froté ausentemente el cardenal que James me había dejado en el brazo a causa de su agarre.

–Ya lo sé, Maggie, pero…

–No hay peros que valgan. Si Matt lo quisiera un poco quizá podría intentar entender por qué sigues dándole dinero, pero está claro que tu hijo aborrece a su padre tanto como nosotras. No hay nada que te impida denunciarle.

–Me da miedo que pueda llevarse a Matt. Sabes cómo es su madre, y con solo pensar que puede alejar a mi hijo de mí…

–No se atrevería. Todos en el pueblo están de tu parte, Alice, y si es necesario yo puedo hablar por ti, y…

–Sé que tú me ayudarías porque siempre estás dispuesta a hacerlo, Maggie, y por eso te quiero tantísimo. Pero ahora mismo necesito olvidarme del tema, por favor. Me va a estallar la cabeza.

–De acuerdo. Hablemos de cosas más agradables, como por ejemplo de cierto profesor que obviamente ha puesto los ojos en ti –Maggie parpadeó coquetamente, haciéndome reír.

–No ha puesto los ojos en mí. ¿Cómo va a hacerlo? Solo hace dos días que vive en Holland.

– ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Cómo se nota que no has visto lo rápido que ha saltado del taburete para ir a consolarte esta mañana, Alice.

Sonreí levemente, recordando lo amable que había sido el profesor Whitlock colocándome su abrigo y entregándome un pañuelo para que me secara las lágrimas.

–Ha sido pura cortesía.

–No hay más ciego que el que no quiere ver, desde luego –refunfuñó ella quitándose el delantal tras haber terminado de fregar los platos.

Puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré.

–La verdad es que ha sido muy atento.

–Y ese abrazo que te ha dado… –mi amiga movió sus cejas sugerentemente, haciéndome reír de nuevo.

–No ha sido ningún abrazo, solo… –ni siquiera yo misma sabía cómo definirlo.

– ¿Ha sido pura cortesía?

–Pues sí.

–Anda ya. Si quieres que te diga la verdad, a mí me ha parecido de lo más adorable.

Quise decirle que a mí también, pero no quería darle a pie a que pensara cosas peores, por lo que me mantuve prudentemente en silencio.

–Vamos, cariño, recógelo todo que ya nos vamos –avisé a Matt, que asintió, tapó el rotulador que estaba usando y lo guardó en su estuche.

Diez minutos después ya estábamos los tres en la calle, Maggie y yo agradeciendo tener casi toda la tarde y la noche libres, pues solo eran las cinco y media, lo que significaba que podía pasar lo que quedaba de tarde disfrutando de la compañía de mi hijo.

– ¿Ese de allí no es tu profesor? –preguntó Maggie apuntando discretamente con su dedo a una figura que se acercaba a nosotras.

Fruncí el ceño cuando reconocí al señor Whitlock, y miré a mi amiga con mala cara.

–No es _mi_ profesor –me quejé en voz baja, recibiendo una mirada burlona por su parte.

–No te lo decía a ti, sino a Matt.

Parpadeé seguidamente, y lo único que pude hacer fue echarme a reír a causa de la vergüenza.

– ¡Sí que es él! –exclamó Matt como si acabara de ver al mismísimo Santa Claus en persona. Se soltó de mi mano y se acercó casi corriendo hacia su profesor. – ¡Hola!

–Hey, Matt, ¿qué tal? –le acarició suavemente el cabello a mi hijo y después se acercó hasta que estuvo delante de nosotras dos. –Buenas tardes.

–Hola –saludé yo al mismo tiempo que Maggie, recibiendo un suave y casi imperceptible codazo por parte de mi amiga. – ¿Ya ha terminado sus clases por hoy?

–Sí. Iba a pasarme por la cafetería para preguntarte cómo estás.

Abrí mucho los ojos, sorprendida por su interés, y me di cuenta de que Matt me miraba con una interrogación en el rostro. Claro, él no sabía nada de lo que había sucedido ese mediodía, ni tampoco que su padre se encontraba en el pueblo.

–Eh… –comenzó Maggie al ver que estaba en un aprieto. –Mira, Matt, parece que han traído los coches de juguete que te gustan. ¿Vamos a verlos? –le preguntó a mi hijo señalando con su mano el escaparate de la juguetería que quedaba justo en la otra calle.

Supuse que quería ahorrarle a Matt la historia, por lo que se lo agradecí en silencio, aunque intuí que lo que también pretendía era dejarme sola con el profesor Whitlock. Como si no la conociera.

– ¡Sí! –exclamó Matt tomando la mano que mi amiga le ofrecía y echando a correr casi sin pensárselo hacia la juguetería.

Le dediqué una leve sonrisa al señor Whitlock y después respiré hondo.

–Estoy mejor, gracias por el interés, pero no hacía falta que se molestara más. Después de todo, ya me ha ayudado esta mañana.

–No ha sido nada. Supongo que cualquier persona habría hecho lo mismo en mi lugar.

Dudaba mucho que así fuera, pero me mantuve en silencio, escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras que iba a decirle a continuación:

–Sé que no tengo por qué darle explicaciones, pero imagino que habrá oído rumores en el pueblo sobre… mi pasado, y aunque apenas nos conocemos, me gustaría que supiera que no todo lo que cuentan es cierto.

El profesor Whitlock me miró fijamente, y supe que no sabía qué decirme. Estaba totalmente convencida de que alguien en el pueblo le habría contado alguna cosa sobre mí, pues cuando James me dejó, durante algunos años, me convertí en la comidilla de Holland. Había gente que decía que James se había marchado porque el hijo que yo esperaba no era suyo; otros suponían que me había quedado embarazada intencionadamente porque creían que la relación que mantenía con James estaba a punto de romperse y no se me había ocurrido otra idea para mantenerle a mi lado. Y muchas más cosas por el estilo. Al principio esos comentarios me habían afectado, pero después me dije que ya tenía bastantes problemas de los que ocuparme como para añadir algunos más a la lista, por lo que acabé ignorándolos a todos y me centré en sacar adelante mi vida.

Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón que desconocía, no quería que el profesor Whitlock pensara lo peor de mí, así que decidí hablarle un poco sobre el problema que tenía con James.

–El hombre con el que discutía era… es el padre de Matt. Él me dejó cuando le dije que estaba embarazada, y no volví a verle hasta que mi hijo tuvo un año y medio.

–Alice, no tienes por qué contarme nada que no quieras.

En aquel instante me di cuenta de que no me importaba que me tuteara, por lo que decidí animarme a hacerlo también. Al fin y al cabo, ambos éramos jóvenes y presentía que, con el tiempo, acabaríamos llevándonos bastante bien.

–Lo sé. Lo único que pretendo es que no te hagas una idea equivocada de mí antes de saber la verdad.

–No suelo tener en cuenta lo que la gente dice de los demás si no les conozco. Supongo que para saber algo de una persona, antes tienes que conocerla.

Asentí en silencio, conforme. Respiré hondo y me froté los brazos con fuerza, pues estaba comenzando a tener frío

–Y si me dejas darte un consejo… No dejes que ese tipo se aproveche de ti. Él no se merece ni tu atención ni la de Matt.

–No la tiene. Pero cada vez que se presenta en Holland consigue descolocarnos y destruir la paz que tanto nos cuesta conseguir.

Jasper asintió en silencio, como si de alguna forma supiera de lo que le estaba hablando, y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

–Pues no dejes que lo haga. Tú eres la única persona que puede decidir cómo vivir tu vida, no él.

Me gustaron sus palabras, pues consiguieron hacerme sentir importante pero, sin embargo, aquello con James no funcionaba. Él sería capaz de destruirme si realmente quisiera hacerlo. Entonces me di cuenta de que, desde el otro lado de la calle, Maggie nos miraba con atención, como si esperara a que sucediera algo interesante entre nosotros.

–En fin… gracias de nuevo por todo. Ya nos veremos en la cafetería.

–Sí –musitó él, y justo cuando comencé a caminar en dirección a la juguetería en la que se encontraban mi amiga y mi hijo, Jasper volvió a hablar. –Espera.

Me detuve y me di la vuelta hasta que quedamos cara a cara de nuevo.

– ¿Sí?

–Eh… hay algo que me gustaría pedirte. Bueno, no pedirte, sino preguntarte… –murmuró. Achiqué los ojos cuando me di cuenta de que parecía nervioso. –Sé que hace poco que nos conocemos, pero quería saber si te apetecería ir a tomar algo conmigo alguna tarde.

Parpadeé seguidamente, francamente sorprendida por sus palabras. ¿Me estaba pidiendo una cita?

–En plan de amigos, me refiero. No sé, salir a tomar un café, o…

–Ya, ya, comprendo. Me estás pidiendo que vaya a tomar un café a un lugar que no es Tuc's para hacerle la competencia, ¿verdad? –bromeé para aligerar un poco el ambiente.

Hacía tanto tiempo que ningún hombre me pedía una cita, o ir a tomar un café en plan de amigos, que ya ni recordaba cómo debía actuar. Jasper se rió y sacudió un poco la cabeza.

–Quizás te parece una petición algo rara, pero por el momento la única "amistad" que he hecho en Holland ha sido la señora Gordon, y creo que declinaría mi oferta de ir a tomar un café en calidad de amigos.

–Si quieres salir con alguien joven, puedes probar con Maggie –repuse. –Pero no te hagas demasiadas ilusiones con ella, porque está loca por un amigo suyo y ningún otro hombre tiene posibilidades con ella.

–No… Creo que me has entendido mal. No estoy buscando gente joven para salir, solo quiero ir a tomar un café contigo para que nos conozcamos un poco mejor.

De acuerdo, aquello estaba comenzando a sonar a cita. Y desde hacía años, la sola idea de tener una cita con algún hombre me daba pavor. No supe cómo negarme elegantemente, por lo que decidí ser sincera:

–Me gustaría mucho salir contigo, pero las citas y yo nos llevamos bastante mal. Además, está Matt y no quiero… desatenderle.

Jasper frunció el ceño.

–No hace falta que sea una cita, creo que ir a tomar un café nunca ha matado a nadie. Y puedes traerte a Matt, podría ser una merienda divertida; a mí no me molesta en absoluto. Debes saber que mis intenciones son totalmente honorables y que no tengo intención de secuestrarte después del café.

Aquel último comentario me hizo reír, y fue entonces cuando me dije que quizás salir a tomar un café con él no resultaría una idea tan descabellada, al fin y al cabo.

–Bueno… podemos quedar el domingo, si te apetece.

Jasper sonrió levemente y asintió.

–Por mí perfecto. ¿Es que también trabajas los sábados?

–Sí, a veces por las noches, y en ocasiones también algunos domingos. Pero esta semana lo tengo libre, así que si quieres podemos quedar enfrente de Tuc's a eso de las… ¿cuatro y media?

–Muy bien.

–Seguro que a Matt le hará ilusión –y, por descontado, también me la hacía a mí. Y eso que iba a ser solo un café.

–Genial, entonces… ¿hasta mañana?

–Hasta mañana –le dediqué una última sonrisa y comencé a caminar de nuevo en dirección a la juguetería, dejando que Jasper tomara su camino hacia la pensión.

Cuando llegué hasta donde se encontraban mi amiga y mi hijo, la primera me miró con suspicacia.

– ¿Es que os habéis contado toda vuestra vida o qué?

–No hemos tardado tanto –musité. –Hemos quedado para ir a tomar un café el domingo.

Maggie abrió mucho los ojos, anonadada.

– ¡Eso es rapidez y lo demás es tontería!

–Por favor –rodé los ojos y tomé a mi hijo de la mano, pues aún continuaba con la nariz pegada al escaparate de la juguetería. –Matty vendrá con nosotros.

– ¿Adónde? –inquirió él con curiosidad.

–El domingo iremos a merendar con el profesor Whitlock.

– ¿De verdad? ¡Genial! El profesor Whitlock me cae muy bien.

–A tu madre también –intervino Maggie con una risita, recibiendo un manotazo por mi parte.

–Solo será un café, ¿entendido?

–Entendido. Pero quién sabe, a veces las citas más inocentes se pueden convertir en las más tórridas.

–No puedo creer que solo sepas pensar en eso, Maggie –le comenté con una risita.

–Pero tengo razón –aseguró ella, orgullosa.

–No sé por qué, pero me parece que hablas por experiencia.

Ella me dedicó una mirada sugerente, haciéndome reír de nuevo. Estaba claro que lo decía por experiencia.

Por la noche, cuando acosté a Matt en su cama y yo me metí en la mía, tras apagar la luz, me puse a pensar casi sin quererlo en todos los acontecimientos de aquel día: la preocupación por el tema del pago del alquiler, la llegada de James, la amarga discusión que habíamos mantenido, la conversación tranquilizadora con Jasper y su proposición de ir a tomar un café. Por más que lo intentaba, no me quedaba claro por qué quería salir conmigo, si incluso una piedra tirada en el suelo era más interesante que yo. Solo era una mujer que tenía que mantener a un hijo de seis años, que trabajaba casi a todas horas, que aun así apenas llegaba a fin de mes y que temía casi por encima de todo que volvieran a herirla.

Cuando James me abandonó, juré que jamás volvería a enamorarme y a confiar ciegamente en un hombre para que después terminara dejándome a mi suerte. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que ningún otro hombre fuera capaz de manejarme a su antojo por el simple hecho de tenerme enamorada, y por esa misma razón me tenía terminantemente prohibido salir con hombres que me atrajeran. Sin embargo, no había podido, ni tampoco había querido, decirle que no a Jasper. A saber por qué… Seguramente porque su propuesta me había parecido de lo más inocente y porque me apetecía mucho salir con él. Además, llevando a Matt conmigo, era plenamente consciente de que no habría momentos incómodos y de que en ningún instante se crearían malentendidos entre nosotros. Él era un profesor recién llegado al pueblo, y lo único que conseguiría de mí sería mi amistad, pues no tenía nada más para ofrecerle. Y con la seguridad que me dieron esos últimos pensamientos, terminé abandonándome al sueño.

* * *

**No sé por qué pero este capítulo es más cortito que los demás... Espero que no me lo tengáis en cuenta ;P Ya veis que las cosas van bien entre ellos y que nuestro Jasper es un hombre decidido (ainss...) Creo que el próximo capítulo os gustará, si no me equivoco, conoceremos algo más del pasado de Jasper.  
**

**Espero que os haya gustado este y que me lo digáis con muchos reviews :D **

**¡Hasta la semana que viene! Xo**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 5-**

**Jasper **

Aquella mañana, nada más despertarme, recordé que había quedado para merendar con Alice y con Matt el domingo. Sonreí levemente y sin saber por qué, pues desde lo ocurrido con Lucy varios meses atrás me había jurado y perjurado que dejaría las relaciones para mucho más adelante, o quizás para nunca. Sin embargo, el único que estaba adelantando las cosas pensando en relaciones era yo, por lo que dejé de hacerlo rápidamente. Había invitado a Alice tomar algo porque presentía que necesitaba alejarse un rato de todas las desgracias que la envolvían, y como la había visto tan vulnerable la tarde anterior después de haber discutido con aquel tipo, me dije que estaría bien hacerla sentir mejor. No obstante, no podía negar que me parecía una mujer muy bonita y simpática, y su hijo era adorable, pero hasta ahí. Si Alice y yo congeniábamos, solo mantendríamos una cordial amistad, nada más.

No quería volver a ilusionarme con ninguna mujer, y mucho menos tan pronto, pues era consciente de que la herida causada por Lucy aún no había sanado y que tardaría en hacerlo. Así que, por el momento, me concentraría en mi empleo, el motivo por el cual acababa de mudarme a Holland.

Después de mi primera clase tenía una hora libre, por lo que decidí acercarme a la zona de la sala de profesores para servirme un café. Justo cuando pasaba por delante de la puerta del despacho del director escuché una risita aguda y estridente, y sentí cómo se abría la puerta de repente. Estuve a punto de chocar con la mujer alta y esbelta que salió de allí dentro, por lo que me aparté un poco para evitar el golpe. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que se detuviera y me mirara atentamente de arriba abajo.

– ¡Hombre, Whitlock! –casi exclamó el director Miller apareciendo tras ella y palmeándome el hombro. –Te encuentro en un buen momento, quería hablar contigo.

–Usted dirá.

–Antes que nada, no olvidemos las formas –le dedicó a la mujer una amplia sonrisa. –Te presento a María Torres, la madre de Leonard y de Christopher Bennett, y también la presidenta del consejo estudiantil formado por algunos padres.

Estreché la mano que la mujer morena y de rasgos latinos me tendía, y le dediqué una sonrisa amable. Su rostro estaba perfectamente maquillado con los toques justos y necesarios de colorete y rimel, mientras que sus labios brillaban con un intenso y seductor tono rojo.

–Es un placer, señora, yo soy Jasper Whitlock, el nuevo profesor de Educación Física.

–Me alegro de conocerle al fin, señor Whitlock. ¿Puedo preguntarle qué tal se portan mis niños en su clase?

Durante un segundo quise decirle que, en el poco tiempo que llevaba dando clases, sus hijos me habían parecido un par de abusones, pero me mordí la lengua y le respondí con aquello que todas las madres querrían oír:

–Muy bien, señora. No me han dado ningún problema todavía, y así espero que continúe siendo. Además de que he podido comprobar que ambos son unos excelentes jugadores de fútbol.

–Oh, sí. A ambos les encanta ese deporte y Chris es el capitán del equipo local, el cual necesita un entrenador que bien podría ser usted.

Todavía no había terminado de replantearme aquella idea y me sentía bastante tentado a declinar la oferta. No me apetecía demasiado, la verdad, al menos por ahora.

–Pues no lo tengo decidido aún, a pesar de que es una oferta muy interesante.

La tal María agitó coquetamente sus pestañas en mi dirección y yo solo pude sonreír, comenzando a ponerme nervioso.

–En fin, señores, es hora de que regrese a mi trabajo. Ha sido un placer conocerle, profesor –volvió a tenderme la mano y yo se la estreché de nuevo. –Director Miller, regresaré la semana que viene para que… terminemos de charlar sobre el asunto que nos ocupa.

–Sí, señora. Sabe que estoy a su disposición siempre que haga falta.

Entrecerré los ojos y miré discretamente al director, que parecía eufórico cuando la señora Torres se dio la vuelta y se marchó con paso firme. Sin quererlo ni beberlo, di con una mancha de carmín en el cuello del director, por lo que cuando ladeó su cabeza de nuevo para mirarme, dirigí mi vista al frente con rapidez. Al parecer el asunto que les ocupaba era mucho más interesante de lo que me había imaginado al principio.

– ¿De qué quería hablar conmigo, director? –me decidí a preguntar cuando no lo hizo él. Aún parecía embobado, como si la sola imagen de la señora Torres consiguiera obnubilar su mente por completo.

–Ah, sí, sí… Quería saber cómo te van las clases. ¿Está todo en orden?

–Sí, de momento sí. No he tenido aún ningún problema y confío en no tenerlo pronto.

–Espero que sea así. ¿Y con los alumnos? ¿Alguno se ha revelado contra ti o algo por el estilo?

Achiqué los ojos y miré fijamente al director Miller. Tenía la extraña sensación de que daba por sentado que sus alumnos eran pequeños monstruos revolucionarios.

–No. Es cierto que hay alguno más revoltoso y diablillo que el resto, pero son niños, así que lo único que me limito a hacer es advertir antes de castigar.

– ¿Y has tenido que castigar a alguno de ellos?

–No, señor, de momento no.

–Muy bien –el director Miller permaneció unos segundos en silencio. – ¿Es que ahora no tienes clase?

–Dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos. Me dirigía a tomar un café, así que si me disculpa…

–Por supuesto. Buenos días, Whitlock –sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta y se encerró de nuevo en su despacho.

Qué hombre tan extraño, pensé. Desde luego no tenía pinta de director de colegio, pues cada vez que hablaba sobre los niños parecía hacerlo con desprecio y con hastío, como si los críos fueran un estorbo para él. Con esos pensamientos revoloteando por mi mente llegué a la pequeña sala en la que se encontraba la cafetera, por lo que saqué el recipiente, que ya contenía café, y vertí un poco en una de las tazas limpias que encontré. Acto seguido lo acompañé de un poco de leche, metí la taza dentro del microondas y me dediqué a esperar mientras mi café se calentaba. En ese instante entró en la sala una mujer joven, quizá uno o dos años menor que yo, de cabello castaño y de piel pálida que me sonrió nada más verme.

–Buenos días –me saludó mientras yo me apartaba para dejarla coger la cafetera.

–Hola.

– ¿Es usted el profesor Whitlock? –me preguntó al cabo de unos segundos en los que me había parecido que dudaba en si hacerme o no la pregunta.

–El mismo. Jasper Whitlock, para ser exactos –le tendí la mano sin perder la sonrisa, y ella me la estrechó.

–Yo soy Isabella Swan, pero todo el mundo me llama Bella. Soy profesora de matemáticas.

–Vaya, a mí las matemáticas nunca se me dieron especialmente bien.

Ella se rió suavemente y comenzó a prepararse un café del mismo modo que lo había hecho yo minutos antes. Entonces, el microondas comenzó a pitar indicándome que mi café ya estaba listo, y cuando tuve la taza caliente en mis manos comencé a dar sorbos cortos.

–A mí siempre me encantaron. Pero bueno, también me encantan los niños, así que…

–Veo que en eso coincidimos.

–Sí. Son estupendos, la verdad. Cansan mucho, eso no se lo voy a negar, pero estoy donde siempre quise estar.

Aquel aire soñador me gustó, y me alivió darme cuenta de que en ese colegio había alguien que sí se interesaba de verdad por sus alumnos.

– ¿Da clases a todos los cursos?

–Uy, qué va. Solo a los de primero, segundo y tercero de primaria.

–Entonces le da clase a Matthew Brandon, ¿no? –me interesé.

–Claro, que sí. Matt es un amor. ¿Le conoce? Ostras, qué pregunta tan tonta, claro que lo conoce si es alumno suyo –se rió. –Me refería a que me ha dado la sensación de que le conoce por algo más que porque sea su alumno.

–Sí, sí, suelo ir a comer todos los días a la cafetería en la que trabaja su madre.

–Ah, entiendo, a Tuc's. También conozco a Alice, es una buena amiga mía.

–Sí… es muy simpática.

–Cierto.

En aquel instante se me ocurrió mirar mi reloj y me di cuenta de que faltaban quince minutos para que comenzara mi siguiente clase, por lo que apuré mi café, dejé la taza en el pequeño fregadero y me decidí a despedirme de la profesora Swan.

–Me ha alegrado conocer a algún compañero de trabajo, pero me temo que mi siguiente clase está a punto de comenzar.

–Sí, la mía también. Espero que nos veamos pronto por aquí –se despidió ella con una sonrisa amable que no dudé en devolverle.

–Hasta pronto.

Al llegar a Tuc's al mediodía, me di cuenta de que en la barra no había ni un solo asiento libre, por lo que tuve que sentarme a una de las mesas que estaban desocupadas. Nada más hacerlo, escuché unos correteos que se acercaban a mi persona y me percaté de que se trataba de Matt.

– ¡Hola, profesor! –me saludó tan alegre como siempre.

–Hola, Matt. ¿Ya has comido?

–No, mi mamá me está preparando la comida.

–Oh, qué bien.

– ¡Matty! –Alice se asomó por la cocina y miró a su hijo con el ceño fruncido. Tras suspirar sonoramente se dirigió hacia nosotros. –Hola, Jasper –me saludó con una sonrisa. Acto seguido miró al niño. –No molestes, cielo.

–No molesto –protestó él inflando los mofletes.

–Es cierto, no me estaba molestando.

– ¿Puedo comer aquí con usted? –inquirió Matt haciendo un puchero que no supe si iba dedicado a mí o a su madre.

–Cariño, el profesor Whitlock se encuentra en sus horas libres y no creo que le apetezca…

–Puedes comer conmigo, si quieres –intervine. –Me encantaría tener un acompañante tan entretenido como tú mientras como.

El niño sonrió ampliamente y miró a su madre con satisfacción. Era como si le estuviera diciendo en silencio "¿Ves, mamá? A él le parezco entretenido", por lo que no pude evitar reírme entre dientes. Alice entrecerró los ojos mientras intentaba ocultar una sonrisa y después me miró a mí.

– ¿Seguro que no te importa comer con este bichito?

–En absoluto. Creo que podremos entretenernos mutuamente, ¿a que sí, Matt?

El niño se limitó a asentir enérgicamente mientras se sentaba en la silla que se encontraba al lado de la mía y le dedicaba a su madre una sonrisa encantadora.

–Bueno, pero que sepas que espero que te lo comas todo, ¿eh?

–Sí, mami.

–Ya vigilaré yo que se lo coma todo –tranquilicé a Alice que asintió, conforme, y después le guiñé un ojo a Matt, haciéndole reír en voz baja.

Después de que Alice se marchara a la cocina a por la comida de Matt y de que se la llevara a nuestra mesa, tomó nota de mi pedido y acto seguido regresó a su trabajo. Mientras esperaba a que trajera mi comida, miré cómo Matt se comía la pechuga pollo y las patatas fritas con lentitud.

– ¿Está bueno? –le pregunté.

– ¡Mucho! Mi mamá cocina muy bien.

–Estoy seguro de que sí.

El niño me sonrió justo antes de meterse un trozo de pollo en la boca.

– ¿Usted tiene hijos? –me preguntó después de tragar, dejándome totalmente sorprendido con esa cuestión tan repentina.

–Eh… no.

– ¿Por qué?

–Pues… no lo sé. Supongo que tengo que encontrar a una mujer que quiera ser la mamá de mis hijos.

– ¿Entonces no tiene novia?

Parpadeé, anonadado por su curiosidad.

–No.

– ¿Por qué?

Me eché a reír entre dientes y después le acaricié suavemente la cabeza, entretenido con su inquisición infantil.

– ¿Ya estás interrogando a tu profesor? –preguntó Alice cuando se acercó para traer mi plato de comida junto a mi cerveza. Supuse que había escuchado alguna de sus preguntas.

–No, mami.

Alice me observó con una ceja alzada.

–Si te molesta me lo envías a la cocina, Jasper, no te preocupes.

–Tranquila, no me está molestando. Solo tiene curiosidad.

– ¿Sí? Pues que sepas, jovencito, –habló ella dándole un toquecito cariñoso en la nariz a Matt. –que la curiosidad mató al gato.

–Yo no soy un gato –protestó él, haciéndonos reír tanto a Alice como a mí.

–Es cierto. Eres un niño muy, muy guapo que espero que se coma toda la comida –Matt asintió enérgicamente, y después Alice se inclinó para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. –En fin, seguiré trabajando. Que os aproveche.

–Gracias.

Matt me miró de nuevo con sus ojitos brillantes y supe que su cabeza estaba preparando una nueva retahíla de preguntas.

– ¿Antes de venir a vivir aquí también era profesor?

–Sí.

– ¿Y por qué vino aquí?

–Porque… me apetecía cambiar de aires.

Me sentí mal al mentirle, pero no podía contarle a un niño de seis años que me había mudado porque la que había sido mi novia y mi mejor amigo me habían traicionado, consiguiendo que todos los que habían sido alguna vez mis amigos me dieran la espalda.

Por el rabillo del ojo me fijé en que entraba en la cafetería un hombre que se me hizo extrañamente conocido y, entonces, al cabo de unos segundos, deduje que se trataba del padre de Matt. El día anterior lo había visto muy poco, pero lo suficiente como para recordar vagamente sus facciones. Lo vi recorrer el establecimiento con la mirada hasta que la detuvo en nuestra mesa, clavando sus ojos en Matt, que estaba parloteando sobre algo relacionado con unos dibujos animados que le gustaban mucho. Durante un segundo quise ponerme en pie y colocarme delante del niño para que el tipo no se acercara a él y no le hiciera sufrir, pero era plenamente consciente de que aquel no era asunto mío. Sin embargo, no pude evitar cerrar mis manos en puños cuando el hombre se acercó con andar despreocupado a nuestra mesa, apoyando las manos en ella cuando llegó.

–Hombre, chaval, cuánto has crecido desde la última vez –le dijo a Matt con la voz ronca, consiguiendo que el niño se tensara y que lo mirara con miedo. – ¿Es que no sabes quién soy?

Matt me miró de reojo y me di cuenta de que, por debajo de la mesa, sus manitas habían comenzado a temblar. No pude aguantarlo más, por lo que, dedicándole al niño una sonrisa afectuosa, le acaricié suavemente la espalda.

–Hey, Matt, ¿por qué no vas a la cocina y…?

– ¿Y tú quién coño eres? –me interrumpió el recién llegado con desdén y alzando la voz, consiguiendo que algunas de las personas que se encontraban cerca de nosotros nos miraran con curiosidad. –Estoy hablando con mi hijo, así que no te metas.

–Él es mi profesor –le dijo Matt con la voz temblorosa, recibiendo por parte de su padre una mirada fulminante.

–Con que tu profesor… ¿y se puede saber qué narices haces comiendo con él?

– ¡James! –exclamó Alice saliendo de la cocina y acercándose a nosotros con rapidez. –Deja al niño en paz.

–También es mi hijo, ¿no?

Aquella escena estaba comenzando a sacarme de mis casillas y tuve que contenerme con todas mis fuerzas para no levantarme de la silla y romperle la nariz al imbécil que se encontraba delante de mí.

–No me hagas hablar, James, porque este no es el lugar idóneo. Sé a lo que has venido, así que acompáñame y deja al niño y a nuestros clientes comer en paz.

–Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer, pedazo de…

–Oye –me harté y me levanté de repente, consiguiendo que mi silla se tambaleara. –Será mejor para todos que le hagas caso a Alice y que te marches cuanto antes.

– ¿Y a ti quién coño te ha dado vela en este entierro?

–Nadie, pero estás asustando al niño y molestando a los clientes así que, por favor, haz lo que Alice te está pidiendo.

Le sostuve la mirada durante unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos hasta que el tipo sonrió con burla y se inclinó para acariciarle la cabeza a Matt. El niño intentó evitar el contacto, pero fue inútil, así que permaneció quieto hasta que su padre dejó de tocarle.

–Mi hijo no se asusta de nada, ¿a que no, Matt?

El crío se limitó a mirarle en silencio, hasta que el tal James decidió dejar de presionarle y miró a Alice, que estaba tensa como la cuerda de un violín.

– ¿Vamos?

Ella asintió en silencio y se dio la vuelta, dejando que James la siguiera hasta la cocina, donde comenzaron a hablar acaloradamente de nuevo. Me fijé en que el cocinero salía de allí acompañado de Maggie, por lo que supuse que querían darles intimidad. Me hubiera encantado acompañar a Alice para no tener que dejarla sola con aquel desgraciado, pero yo solo era un cliente más y, de alguna forma, en aquel instante me sentía responsable de Matt, que se encontraba sentado en su silla con la cabeza gacha y con las manitas aún temblorosas en su regazo.

–Matt, ¿estás bien?

Él solo asintió en silencio para después dedicarme una mirada triste que consiguió partirme el corazón.

–Él me da miedo –me susurró bajito y acercándose mucho a mí, como si quisiera que lo consolara, y lo único que pude hacer fue rodear sus pequeños hombros con mi brazo.

–No pasa nada, Matt. Ese hombre se marchará pronto y no te volverá a asustar –quise convencerle, pero tampoco sabía si le estaba dando falsas esperanzas.

–Siempre vuelve –murmuró de nuevo. –Y siempre hace llorar a mi mami.

Aquella declaración consiguió enfurecerme, pero me limité a continuar abrazando el cuerpecito de Matt, que aún no había dejado de temblar.

Maggie se acercó a nosotros cuando vio la escena y se agachó al lado del niño, acariciándole la mejilla suavemente.

–Cariño, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó, preocupada.

El niño se separó un poco de mí y rodeó el cuello de Maggie con sus brazos.

–Mamá se enfadará porque no me he comido toda la comida –murmuró contra el cuello de su amiga.

–No te preocupes por eso, cielo. Yo hablaré con tu mamá después, ¿vale?

Él asintió sin separarse de ella y más tarde, cuando dejó de abrazarla, volvió a sentarse en la silla, a mi lado. Maggie me dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento y yo le quité importancia al asunto con un movimiento de cabeza. Al fin y al cabo, no había hecho nada. Sin embargo, mientras observaba la escena que se desarrollaba en la cocina, me dije que iba a hacer mucho, mucho más por ayudar a aquellas personas.

* * *

**¡Super-Jasper al poder, señoras! Al final me equivoqué y este no es el capítulo en el que, como habréis leído, conocemos la historia de Jasper, pero os aseguro que no está lejos. Con la universidad, los trabajos y todo estoy bastante dispersa, así que no me extrañaría que lleve los capítulos de esta historia completamente girados, jajaja.  
**

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo a pesar de que la historia avanza a paso de tortuga. Sinceramente creo que es necesario porque tenemos que conocer las historias de todos y no quise hacerlo todo de golpe, así que espero que no os aburráis :)**

**¿Nos leemos la semana que viene? Espero que sí.  
**

**¡Hasta pronto! Xo**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 6-**

**Alice**

Sabía que casi toda la cafetería tenía sus ojos puestos en nosotros, pero aquel era el último de mis problemas en aquel momento. Caminé muy erguida hasta la cocina, a pesar de que tenía los nervios de punta, mientras sentía la presencia de James detrás de mí. Cuando lo había visto hablar con Matt había estado a punto de salir corriendo de la cocina para proteger a mi pequeño, pues me habría encantado ahorrarle el mal trago de ver a su padre. Mi intención había sido llamar a James cuando Matt estuviera en el colegio, pero el muy desgraciado se había presentado en la cafetería sabiendo que el niño se encontraría allí. No entendía por qué le resultaba tan estimulante torturarlo de aquella forma cuando estaba más que claro que a él su hijo le importaba un comino.

Sin embargo, yo era plenamente consciente de que Matt sufría. Sufría porque sabía que su padre no le quería, porque veía que los otros niños de su clase salían a pasear con sus padres siempre que tenían la oportunidad mientras que él solo me tenía a mí. Y que mi hijo sufriera era algo que me mataba por dentro, y por esa misma razón jamás le perdonaría a James lo que había hecho y lo que continuaba haciendo.

Por otra parte, me había impresionado mucho darme cuenta de que Jasper era capaz de enfrentarse a James. Comprendía que lo había hecho porque también le estaba provocando a él, pero durante un segundo había visto en su rostro unas ganas tremendas de proteger a Matt y también de protegerme a mí, y no sabía cómo iba a agradecérselo. Al fin y al cabo, muy pocas personas en el pueblo estaban dispuestas a dar la cara por nosotros frente a James.

Una vez estuvimos en la cocina me di la vuelta con rapidez y con los brazos cruzados, y clavé mi mirada en James.

– ¿Quién narices te crees que eres para venir a gritar a la cafetería y delante de mi hijo?

–Oye, tranquila, ¿vale? Yo no lo he hecho nada al niño. Solo estaba hablando con él cuando ese profesor nos ha interrumpido.

–Matt no quiere verte, James, y sabes que lo pasa mal cuando lo hace.

–Sigo siendo su padre.

–Eso es mentira. Puede que seas su padre biológico, pero él no lo siente así y yo tampoco, así que espero que cojas el dinero y que te largues de una buena vez por todas.

James se acercó peligrosamente a mí y me sujetó por el brazo con fuerza a pesar de que intenté evitar su contacto.

–Eres una maldita zorra, Alice –masculló acercando su rostro al mío y consiguiendo que mi cuerpo se pegara al suyo. –Sabes que no te lo voy a poner tan fácil.

–Suéltame. Suéltame ahora mismo.

Lo hizo de malas maneras, haciéndome trastabillar un poco. Sin embargo, me limité a frotarme el brazo maltratado con la mirada clavada en sus ojos.

–Te daré el dinero que me pediste –le dije con resignación. Cogí mi bolso, que se encontraba colgado en un perchero, y saqué el sobre con el dinero que iba a invertir en las vacaciones de Matt para entregárselo a ese energúmeno. –No sabes lo mucho que nos hace falta ese dinero, pero espero que sea suficiente para que no volvamos a verte el pelo en la vida.

– ¿Te estás acostando con él? –preguntó James mientras contaba el dinero del sobre. Ni siquiera parecía haberme escuchado.

– ¿Qué?

–Que si te estás tirando al profesor. Parecía muy... territorial con vosotros, como si estuviera defendiendo su propiedad.

–Deja de decir estupideces. Solo es el profesor de Matt y un buen cliente de la cafetería.

–Espero que así sea.

– ¿Y a ti qué más te da?

James me miró fijamente.

–Sigues siendo mía, Alice. Y cualquier día de estos te lo demostraré.

Volvió a acercarse a mí, me tomó de la cintura y me obligó a caminar hasta que me tuvo acorralada contra la pared. Después intentó besarme a la fuerza. Yo, por mi parte, luché contra él con los puños, pero James fue más fuerte que yo y me sujetó por la nuca mientras cubría mi boca con la suya. Fue un beso furioso y corto, pero a mí se me antojó repugnante y eterno, por lo que cuando se separó de mí me pasé el dorso de la mano por los labios.

–Espero que no lo olvides, cariño –hizo el ademán de acariciarme la mejilla pero no se lo permití, así que sonrió de lado. –Hasta pronto.

Abandonó la cocina con una sonrisa burlona y yo me quedé de pie, con la mano en el pecho, mientras respiraba agitadamente a causa del miedo y de los nervios. Recé para que no volviera a acercarse a Matt, pero simplemente pasó de largo hasta que salió del establecimiento, y fue entonces cuando me permití deslizarme por la pared hasta que pude sentarme en el suelo. Doblé las rodillas y apoyé mis brazos en ellas para después cerrar los ojos.

Aquello no podía seguir así.

Un par de segundos después escuché pasos en la cocina y vi a Maggie y a Ben entrando en ella. La primera se acercó a mí y me ayudó a levantarme para después abrazarme con fuerza. Ben, por su parte, me acarició la mano cariñosamente, dándome ánimos en silencio, y yo les permití a ambos que me consolaran porque sabía que en aquel momento lo necesitaba.

–No puedes dejar que siga haciéndote esto, Alice –me aclaró Maggie cuando se hubo separado de mí.

–Lo sé.

–Entonces denúnciale. Mucha gente del pueblo ha visto cómo te trata y saben que es un hombre violento que te chantajea. Tú tienes todas las de ganar.

–No quiero que me quite a Matt.

–No lo hará. Ni tú ni nadie permitirá que se lo lleve, Alice, pero no puedes dejarlo pasar.

Asentí en silencio, sin saber qué responderle, más que nada porque, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que poner laos puntos sobre las íes, no quería hablar más del tema durante aquel día. Tanto Matt como yo ya habíamos tenido suficiente, y sentía que merecíamos un descanso. Sin embargo, lo primero en ese momento era mi hijo.

–Tengo que ver a Matt –musité, sintiéndome algo desorientada.

–Continúa en la mesa de Jasper. Cuando los he dejado su profesor estaba intentando hacerle reír, porque James ha conseguido asustarle a base de bien.

–Lo sé. Y no pienso dejar que vuelva a hacerlo, eso tenlo por seguro.

Salí de la cocina sin esperar respuesta y me dirigí a la mesa en la que se encontraba mi hijo junto con Jasper. Me di cuenta de que ambos tenían las cabezas muy juntas y de que Matt parecía algo más animado que antes, por lo que respiré hondo antes de llegar hasta ellos y decidí adoptar una actitud alegre frente a él, pues no quería volver a verle triste.

– ¿Estáis urdiendo algún plan secreto? –pregunté una vez que estuve junto a ellos.

Mi hijo alzó la cabeza de repente y me miró con sus ojos brillantes, esos que tan feliz me hacían cada vez que me sonreían. Jasper, en cambio, levantó la cabeza lentamente y me miró con fijeza, como si se estuviera asegurando de que estaba entera y bien. Con un asentimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible le dije que me encontraba perfectamente.

–El profesor Whitlock me ha dicho que algún domingo podemos ir a jugar juntos a fútbol. ¿Puedo, mami?

Sonreí levemente y, sentándome en la silla libre que había al lado de mi hijo, le acaricié el cabello y asentí.

–Claro, mi amor.

Matt sonrió ampliamente y después volvió su atención a su plato, que ya estaba casi vacío. Acto seguido me miró a mí y parpadeó seguidamente, poniéndome carita de cordero degollado.

–No me apetece más, mami.

–No te preocupes, cielo. Lleva el plato a la cocina, ¿quieres? Ahora iré yo.

–Vale.

Mi hijo se puso en pie y yo le entregué su plato con cuidado para que no se le cayera durante el camino.

–No te olvides de darle las gracias al profesor Whitlock por haberte dejado comer con él.

– ¡Es verdad! Gracias –le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, consiguiendo tranquilizarme al ver su expresión feliz.

–No hay de qué, Matt. Podemos comer juntos cuando quieras, ya lo sabes –Jasper le guiñó un ojo y mi hijo se rió justo antes de darse la vuelta para encaminarse hacia la cocina.

Cuando nos quedamos solos me permití respirar hondo de nuevo, sabiendo que le debía una explicación a Jasper por lo ocurrido.

–Gracias por intervenir antes –murmuré con la vista clavada en la mesa. –Pero no deberías haberlo hecho.

– ¿Cómo que no? Ese desgraciado estaba asustando a Matt y ha estado a punto de insultarte. Te aseguro que jamás voy a permitir que un hombre insulte a una mujer y asuste a un niño si yo puedo impedirlo.

Mis ojos se clavaron en los de él, que me observaban intensamente.

–Eso habla muy bien de ti, pero no conoces a James y espero que no llegues a hacerlo. De verdad que agradezco muchísimo que nos hayas defendido, pero lo que suceda entre James y yo es cosa nuestra. No quiero que te metas en problemas justo ahora que acabas de llegar al pueblo.

–No es mi intención hacerlo, créeme, pero si vuelvo a presenciar otra escena como la que ha montado antes, no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados.

Tragué saliva y asentí en silencio, sabiendo que no podría cambiar su decisión.

– ¿Estás bien? –me preguntó al cabo de unos segundos en silencio.

–Sí. Ya le he dado lo que quería y no volverá por aquí en un tiempo, así que creo que Matt y yo podemos respirar tranquilos.

–Supongo que sabes que no podéis seguir así.

– ¿Así?

–Viviendo con miedo. Temiendo que cualquier día vuelva a aparecer para poner patas arriba vuestras vidas. Por mucho que sea el padre de Matt, no es nadie para hacerlo.

–Jasper, como ya te he dicho, es asunto nuestro. Soy yo quien decide cómo vivir mi vida y la de mi hijo hasta que Matt tenga dieciocho años.

–Ya lo sé. Pero me gustaría que pudierais vivir tranquilos. Matt es un niño fantástico, y aunque hace poco que nos conocemos, tú me caes muy bien y creo que no merecéis que ese tío os martirice como lo hace.

Una parte de mí quería gritarle de nuevo que aquello era cosa nuestra, pero la otra le estaba tremendamente agradecida por preocuparse de ese modo por nosotros. No tenía por qué hacerlo, y sin embargo lo hacía.

–Gracias de nuevo, Jasper. Te aseguro que intentaré hacer lo posible por apartar a James de nuestras vidas –respiré profundamente de nuevo. –Ah, y gracias por estar con Matt. Maggie me ha dicho que estabas intentando animarle. No sabes lo importante que es para mí que mi hijo sea feliz.

–Solo tiene seis años, no es justo que ningún niño sea infeliz. Está en la edad de correr, de jugar, de hacer travesuras... Y no me gustaría que no pudiera hacer esas cosas solo porque su padre es un malnacido.

Asentí en silencio, conforme con sus palabras y también algo emocionada. Aquellas ganas que Jasper mostraba de proteger a mi hijo me estaban tomando totalmente por sorpresa y estaba consiguiendo que se me formara un nudo en la garganta.

–No sabes lo que me alegra que alguien como tú se haya mudado al pueblo –musité con la voz entrecortada.

–¿Cómo?

Permanecí varios segundos en silencio, indecisa. No obstante, ya había comenzado a hablar, por lo que supuse que debería acabar lo que quería decir:

–La gran mayoría de la gente que vive en el pueblo y que conoce mi historia con James no está dispuesta a... defenderme. Ni a mí ni a Matt. Y no es que yo quiera que lo hagan, pero me tranquiliza que alguien como tú se interese tanto por lo que nos sucede. Lo que pasa es que no me siento cómoda con la situación por eso mismo, porque no estoy acostumbrada a que nadie mueva un dedo por nosotros, ¿entiendes?

–Creo que sí. Pero estoy seguro de que mucha más gente de la que te piensas os defendería si se encontrara en la misma situación que yo antes.

–Te equivocas. Pero da igual, ya te he dicho que yo no busco ni tu compasión, ni tu lástima, y tampoco busco la de nadie, pero me gustaría que supieras que agradezco el gesto.

Jasper asintió en silencio y, cuando me di cuenta de que ya no teníamos más que decirnos por el momento, me puse en pie y recogí su plato al ver que estaba vacío.

– ¿Quieres algo de postre?

–No, gracias. He de irme ya. ¿Cuánto te debo?

Lo miré fijamente mientras sacaba su cartera, y cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los míos respondí:

–Invita la casa.

–¿Qué? No, Alice.

–Sí. Hoy invito yo, no te preocupes.

–No quiero ninguna recompensa.

–Pues no te lo tomes como tal. Deja que hoy te invite, por favor.

Jasper refunfuñó y volvió a guardarse la cartera en el bolsillo.

–En ese caso, el domingo os invitaré yo a merendar.

Sonreí levemente y asentí, conforme, mientras terminaba de recoger la mesa.

–Trato hecho.

Jasper sonrió un poco y se encogió de hombros.

–Hasta pronto.

Me quedé al lado de la mesa hasta que Jasper salió de la cafetería y después me dirigí hacia la cocina sacudiendo levemente la cabeza. Aquello no estaba bien.

.

.

**Jasper**

Me dirigí a la pensión nada más salir del colegio por la tarde, pues había comenzado a lloviznar y no me apetecía mojarme demasiado con el frío que hacía. Cuando entré en el que se había convertido mi hogar me limpié las botas en la alfombra y me froté las manos enérgicamente, intentando entrar en calor. Percibí el olor a café recién hecho y a punto estuvo de hacérseme la boca agua, por lo que me acerqué a la cocina y me encontré a Jessica colocando el café en algunas tazas.

– ¿Me guardas una para mí? –le pregunté amistosamente, consiguiendo sacarla de la ensoñación en la que estaba sumida.

–Por supuesto, profesor. ¿Quiere que le ponga leche?

–Sí, por favor. Subo a cambiarme y bajo en diez minutos.

–De acuerdo.

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos y, tras asearme un poco y cambiarme de ropa, bajé de nuevo al comedor en el que me encontré mi humeante taza de café esperándome. Jessica revoloteaba entre las mesas para ofrecer más café a los escasos clientes, y cuando se aburrió se sentó a mi lado sin haber sido invitada. No obstante, en tres días ya me había acostumbrado a su actitud extrovertida, por lo que no la reprendí.

– ¿Cómo le ha ido el día? –me preguntó apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y la cabeza en sus puños cerrados.

–Bastante bien –obviando el episodio con James en la cafetería al mediodía, claro.

– ¿Se ha enterado de lo que ha sucedido en Tuc's hoy?

Alcé una ceja mientras le daba un sorbo a mi delicioso café, pero tardé en responder. Quise saber cuál era la versión que rondaba por el pueblo para empezar a saber de qué pie cojeaban, por lo que me limité a sacudir la cabeza.

– ¿No? Me han dicho que usted estaba allí.

– ¿Entonces por qué me preguntas si sé lo que ha sucedido?

Jessica parpadeó seguidamente, pero eludió mi pregunta.

–Se rumorea que James pretende volver con Alice, pero ella no quiere. Al parecer él está dispuesto a perdonar lo que le hizo hace años, pero...

– ¿Que él tiene que perdonar a Alice? –pregunté, atónito.

–Claro, usted no lo sabe... Parece ser que el niño no es hijo de James, y cuando él se enteró del engaño la abandonó y se marchó del pueblo, humillado. Desde entonces, Alice ha conseguido convertirse en la víctima de Holland.

Dejé mi taza de café sobre la mesa con un golpe seco, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. No obstante, yo llevaba tres días contados en el pueblo y nadie me aseguraba que la versión de Jessica no era la verdadera, pero... me negaba a creerlo. Después de haber visto el sufrimiento por el que estaban pasando Alice y Matt no estaba dispuesto a creer esa patraña. El dolor que había visto en los ojos de Alice no era fingido, y en ningún momento me había parecido que tuviera ganas de parecer una víctima. Lo que Jessica me estaba contando solo eran rumores y habladurías que lo único que pretendían era hundir todavía más a Alice en la miseria. Y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

–Te equivocas. Nada de lo que estás diciendo es cierto.

El ceño de Jessica se frunció y después apartó su cuerpo de la mesa, como si la hubiera ofendido con mis palabras.

– ¿Y usted cómo lo sabe?

–Por alguna razón que desconozco, soy capaz de sentir empatía por la gente que me rodea, y a pesar de que solo hace tres días que vivo aquí he podido ver por lo que está pasando Alice. James es un desgraciado que lo único que quiere es aprovecharse de la situación, así que me temo que tu informador te ha dado información errónea, Jessica. Aunque quizá simplemente deberías dejar de hablar sobre temas que no te incumben –sin decir nada más me puse en pie consiguiendo que mi silla se tambaleara un poco. –Gracias por el café.

Salí del comedor a paso ligero, sintiéndome de repente enfadado y tremendamente cansado. Sabía que por mucho que intentara relajarme no podría hacerlo, y menos con el café que acababa de tomarme, por lo que subí a mi habitación de nuevo y recogí mi abrigo, dispuesto a salir al frío de la tarde para que se me aclararan un poco las ideas.

* * *

**Repito lo que dije en el anterior capítulo: ¡Super-Jasper al poder, señoras! Si sabéis dónde puedo adquirir uno como él no dudéis en decírmelo ;) En fin, ya véis que la cosa va lenta pero sin pausa, y me me atrevo a decir que en el próximo capítulo conoceremos al fin su pasado además de saber cómo irá su """primera cita""" con Alice y Matt. **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y que me lo digáis con muchos reviews bonitos, tan bonitos como Jasper, jojojo. **

**¡Nos leemos la semana que viene! Xo**

***Quería responder por aquí al último review que me ha dejado Mad, porque no está registrada y considero que merece una contestación. Me ha pedido que considere la idea de escribir un songfic basado en una canción, y la verdad es que me encantaría hacerlo y espero poder hacerlo dentro de un tiempo, pero ahora mismo no puedo porque estoy metida de cabeza en mi último año de universidad y apenas tengo tiempo ni para respirar. Me encantaría poder escribir más porque aún tengo varias ideas bullendo en mi cabeza y esperando por salir, pero por ahora van a tener que quedarse donde están. De todas formas agradezco mucho tu interés, Mad, y te agradezco infinitamente tu review y que sigas mis historias; realmente lo aprecio mucho :) **


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 7-**

**Alice**

El resto de la semana pasó sin más importancia, con la misma gente acudiendo a desayunar, comer, merendar y cenar a la cafetería. El mismo día que apareció James, al llegar a casa por la tarde, hablé del tema con Matt porque quería saber cómo se lo había tomado. Él me contó que no quería volver a verle porque le tenía miedo y porque no le gustaba verme llorar, cosa que consiguió estrujarme el corazón, pero aparte de eso me explicó que, cuando James se marchó, Jasper le estuvo contando cosas divertidas para que se riera. Al parecer su profesor de Educación Física se estaba convirtiendo en un buen amigo para él, y solo por eso ya tenía muchos puntos ganados conmigo, en el buen sentido, claro.

Estaba empecinada en ni siquiera pararme a pensar en Jasper como en el hombre guapo que era, sino simplemente como en un cliente o en el profesor de mi hijo. Estaba claro que pensar en él de otra forma solo conseguiría empeorar las cosas, y no me apetecía meterme en más embrollos por el momento.

Matt estuvo bastante contento aquellos días anteriores al fin de semana, y se pasó casi todo el viernes por la noche dando saltos por la casa porque su amigo Kevin había llamado para invitarlo a pasar la mañana del sábado jugando a fútbol. Obviamente mi hijo no había querido negarse y yo no lo hice, pues me tocaba trabajar por la mañana y no tenía a nadie con quien dejar a Matt, así que la invitación de Kevin me vino de perlas para estar más relajada. No obstante, cuando llegó el domingo, la emoción de mi hijo aumentó al recordar que aquella tarde íbamos a merendar con su profesor.

– ¿Podré tomarme una taza de chocolate, mami? –me preguntó al salir de casa.

–Lo que tú quieras, cielo –le di la mano cuando cerré la puerta con llave y ambos nos encaminamos hacia Tuc's, donde habíamos quedado con Jasper.

Yo, por mi parte, no me había parado a pensar mucho en aquella salida a pesar de que Maggie me la estuvo recordando casi diariamente. Incluso quiso comprarme ropa nueva para que la estrenara durante aquella merienda, idea a la que me negué en rotundo. No sabía qué se le pasaba a esa mujer por la cabeza (bueno, sí que lo sabía) para intentar emparejarme con todos los hombres que se le ponían por delante. Y el problema no lo tenía el hombre en cuestión, claro, sino que lo tenía yo. Se podía decir que toda yo era un problema, pero Maggie se negaba a darse cuenta de ello.

Cuando estuvimos cerca de Tuc's, mi hijo y yo nos percatamos de que Jasper ya estaba esperándonos apoyado en la esquina del edificio, por lo que Matt se soltó de mi mano y echó a correr hacia él, que lo recibió con una sonrisa. Una vez que llegué hasta ellos empecé a sonreír al ver la alegría desenfadada de mi hijo.

– ¿Cómo estás? –le preguntó Jasper removiéndole un poco el cabello.

–Bien. Mamá me dejará tomar chocolate.

–En ese caso te acompañaré pidiéndome otro –le respondió, y yo me puse un poco nerviosa cuando clavó sus ojos verdes en los míos. –Hola.

–Hola. ¿Qué tal todo?

–Todo bien.

– ¿Hace mucho que nos esperas? Creo que hemos llegado a la hora exacta.

–Sí, sí, tranquila. He llegado hace cinco minutos.

–Entonces... ¿vamos a merendar?

–Por mí sí, pero... ¿a dónde podemos ir? –preguntó Jasper. –Lo siento, aún no conozco del todo bien el pueblo.

–No te preocupes, te vamos a llevar a una cafetería estupenda. Y lo digo en voz baja, porque si mi jefe me escucha me despedirá –murmuré con una risita, haciendo sonreír a Jasper.

–Confío plenamente en vosotros, así que pongámonos en marcha.

Y así lo hicimos. Había pensado que podríamos ir a la otra cafetería de Holland aparte de Tuc's en la que también servían comidas y cenas, y que se encontraba a un par de calles del colegio de Matt. En aquella época solía estar bastante concurrida porque el café y el chocolate que servían hacían las delicias de los clientes, pero tuvimos suerte y encontramos un par de mesas libres. Nos sentamos en la que más cerca estaba de nosotros y yo ayudé a mi hijo a quitarse el abrigo. Desde que nos habíamos encontrado con Jasper, Matt no había dejado de parlotear con él como si le fuera la vida en ello, y a mí me tenía gratamente sorprendida con aquella interminable cháchara. Y, por otro lado, Jasper no parecía aburrido ni poco entusiasmado, sino que participaba en la conversación como si la estuviera disfrutando.

–Así que ayer fuiste a jugar a fútbol con Kevin –retomó él la conversa cuando la camarera anotó las tres tazas de chocolate con churros que habíamos pedido para merendar.

– ¡Sí! Jugamos con su primo y su padre, ¡y ganó mi equipo!

–Caray, sí que eres bueno. Cuando seas un poco más mayor podrías apuntarte al equipo local.

Matt parpadeó, como si no hubiera pensado en esa posibilidad, y después me miró fijamente y con los ojos brillantes.

– ¿Puedo, mami?

Le dediqué una mirada significativa a Jasper, agradeciéndole irónicamente la gran idea que acababa de darle a mi hijo. Ahora tendría que pasarme los días escuchando sus súplicas. Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros y me pidió disculpas en silencio, por lo que me limité a sonreír y a negar lentamente con la cabeza.

–Ya veremos, cariño. Lo hablaremos dentro de unos años.

Matt frunció el ceño pero se olvidó rápido del tema cuando la camarera nos trajo nuestro pedido. Sin poder esperarse, mi hijo metió el dedo en la taza y luego se lo llevó a la boca embadurnado de chocolate.

– ¡Qué rico! –exclamó a punto de hacerlo de nuevo, pero yo detuve el intento con mi mano.

–Te vas a quemar la lengua siendo tan ansioso. Espera a que se enfríe un poco.

Jasper se rió entre dientes y, sin que me lo esperara, imitó la acción de mi hijo metiendo él también el dedo en el chocolate y llevándoselo después a la boca. Matt se echó a reír y yo parpadeé seguidamente, anonadada.

–No puedo creerlo –murmuré, intentando esconder una sonrisa. –No sé quién es más niño, si Matt o tú.

–Lo he hecho para acompañarle. Y la verdad es que el chocolate está muy rico.

Yo, sin embargo, fui más cuidadosa y en vez de embadurnarme el dedo, introduje la cuchara y después me la llevé a los labios. Y sí, estaba riquísimo, y con el frío que hacía fuera conseguiría calentarnos un poco por dentro.

Un rato después, en el que Matt se terminó su merienda mientras le contaba cosas a Jasper llenándose la camiseta y la boca de chocolate, se dio cuenta de que cerca de nosotros había un coche de juguete que funcionaba echándole una moneda.

–Mami, ¿puedo subirme? –me preguntó, emocionado, acercándose al coche.

Suspiré y rebusqué en mi monedero una moneda, que le entregué a mi hijo para que se entretuviera un rato. Acto seguido se subió en la pequeña atracción, y cuando puso el dinero esta comenzó a moverse imitando los sonidos de un coche de carreras.

– ¡Qué guay!

Sonreí al ver lo contento que estaba mi bichito y, después, al asegurarme de que estaba bien y de que esa máquina no suponía ningún peligro, me volteé hasta que quedé cara a cara con Jasper.

–Parece que vamos a poder hablar un rato tú y yo –comenté con una risita.

–Que conste que no me molesta en absoluto hablar con tu hijo. Pero sí, también me apetece charlar contigo.

–Es que a Matt le encanta hablar, y parece que le has caído en gracia.

–Es un gran niño. Y muy listo.

–Sí. Se da cuenta de todo, por desgracia –musité.

–Alice, es normal que se dé cuenta de que sucede algo cuando te ve triste. Aunque tenga seis años, eres su madre y te conoce muy bien. Pero no hablemos de cosas tristes.

–Tienes razón –sacudí la cabeza y sonreí de nuevo. –Tú ya sabes muchas cosas sobre mí, pero yo apenas sé nada sobre ti. Así que... puedes contarme dónde vivías antes de instalarte en Holland.

–En Trinity, donde nací. Está a un par de horas, casi tres de Holland, así que no estoy tan lejos de mi familia.

–Me suena. No he estado nunca, porque apenas me he movido de Holland en toda mi vida, pero tiene pinta de no ser un pueblo.

–Pues lo es. Es mucho más grande que Holland, pero es un pueblo, aunque a mí siempre me ha parecido una ciudad muy pequeña.

– ¿Y por qué te mudaste? ¿Porque te ofrecieron el trabajo de profesor?

–Esa fue una de las razones, sí. En Trinity fui profesor sustituto siempre que se me necesitó, pero yo quería ser profesor "de verdad", ¿comprendes? No quería ser un simple sustituto. Entonces, hace unos meses me enteré de que en Holland estaban buscando un nuevo profesor de Educación Física y llamé para hacer una entrevista telefónica. Hablé con el director Miller, que por entonces ya sabía que Daniel iba a dejar el puesto después de Navidades. El caso es que me dijo que me llamaría, pero yo no tenía esperanzas, pues suponía que encontraría un profesor que viviera más cerca que yo, pero cuando me llamó en noviembre para preguntarme si aún estaba interesado en el puesto, ni siquiera me lo pensé. Estaba deseando irme de Trinity.

–¿Por qué?

Pareció pensárselo durante unos minutos, pero la voz de Matt nos descentró.

– ¿Puedo subir otra vez, mami? ¡Es muy divertido!

–Matt... –empecé a replicar, pero Jasper me cortó:

–Ya te invito yo –intervino él sacando un par de monedas de su bolsillo.

Mi hijo no dudó en cogerlas y, sonriendo ampliamente, se marchó corriendo tras darle las gracias.

–Este niño no se cansa nunca –repuse con una sonrisa. Cuando volví a mirar a Jasper vi que parecía dudar. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que quizá no quería hablar del motivo por el que se marchó de su ciudad. –Oye, no tienes por qué contarme nada que no quieras.

–Ya lo sé, pero... tal vez hablarlo me venga bien –se lo pensó durante algunos segundos más y después respiró hondo. –Estaba comprometido con una chica, Lucy, y nos íbamos a casar la próxima primavera. Según ella, yo estaba obcecado con mi trabajo en el colegio en el que trabajaba por aquel entonces. Te estoy hablando de hace cuatro o cinco meses, no mucho más. Lucy me reprochaba siempre que cada día llegaba tarde y que apenas nos veíamos a pesar de que vivíamos juntos, y se quejaba porque nunca la ayudaba con los preparativos de la boda porque a mí todo me daba igual, según ella. Y la verdad es que así era un poco, sinceramente, porque yo lo único que quería era casarme con ella. Los detalles me importaban bastante poco y confiaba en que ella era perfectamente capaz de llevarlos a cabo con la ayuda de sus amigas. El caso es que una noche, al llegar a casa más pronto que de costumbre, me encontré... a Lucy con mi mejor amigo.

Abrí los ojos, esperando a que me aclarara aquella parte de la historia, porque no sabía si debía malpensar o no. Supuse que sí, porque su cara lo decía todo.

–Los encontraste... ¿juntos? O sea...

–En la cama, sí. Bueno, no, no estaban en la cama, estaban en el sofá, pero por la postura y por la poca ropa que llevaban encima, ya te digo yo que no estaban manteniendo ninguna conversación. Estaban haciendo algo mucho más entretenido.

Me mordí el labio inferior y permanecí en silencio, sabiendo que lo que yo tuviera que decir no ayudaría en nada.

–Lo único que atiné a hacer –prosiguió. –fue marcharme hecho una furia sin decirles ni una palabra. Ellos se quedaron paralizados al verme parado en la puerta con la cara de imbécil que seguro se me quedó en aquel momento. Recuerdo que fui a emborracharme, pero después se me pasaron las ganas y pasé la noche en mi coche, a las afueras de Trinity. A la mañana siguiente me acerqué a casa de mi hermana y, tras contarle lo sucedido, dejó que me quedara un tiempo con ella y su familia. Lucy me llamó tropecientas veces y vino a verme, pero no quise saber de ella ni del que se hacía llamar mi mejor amigo. No obstante, cuando regresé a nuestro piso para recoger algunas de mis pertenencias, me los encontré a los dos allí de nuevo; pero tranquila, estaban vestidos –me eché a reír ante su buen humor. –Quisieron hablar conmigo, y eso hice. Le dije a Lucy que no quería saber nunca nada más de ella y a Laurent lo tumbé de un puñetazo.

–Se lo tenía bien merecido –comenté asintiendo con firmeza.

–Sí. No sabes lo a gusto que me quedé. Después Lucy me gritó que todo lo sucedido había sido culpa mía, que ya no la cuidaba como antes, que no me preocupaba por ella y que la boda no me importaba. Y jamás supo lo equivocada que estaba, porque no se lo dije. La quería muchísimo. Muchísimo. Pero sabía que jamás perdonaría lo que me había hecho, porque me di cuenta de que las personas que más pueden dañarte son las que más quieres –sacudió la cabeza. –Sin embargo, poco después, cuando nuestros amigos en común se enteraron de lo que había pasado, les dieron la razón a ellos dos. Me dijeron que debería haber estado más alerta, que debería haberme dado cuenta antes de que Lucy no era feliz y de que incluso podían llegar a comprender que se hubiera refugiado en los brazos de otro, aunque ese otro hubiera sido mi mejor amigo. Y no lo aguanté más. Estuve buscando desesperadamente un lugar al que mudarme porque el profesor al que sustituía por entonces regresaba al colegio después de Navidades, y eso significaba que también me iba a quedar sin empleo por el momento. Y como si hubiera caído del cielo, recibí la inesperada llamada del director Miller. Ni siquiera me lo pensé. Busqué un lugar en el que vivir en Holland y, después de pasar la Navidad en casa de mis padres (porque mi madre estaba descorazonada con mi decisión de marcharme de la ciudad, y no quería hacerla sentir peor), recogí todos mis bártulos y... aquí estoy.

–Es una buena historia. Triste e injusta, pero buena.

–Quizá escriba una novela sobre ella cuando me jubile.

Aquel comentario me hizo sonreír.

–Siento mucho lo que te sucedió. Sé que un "lo siento" no sirve de mucho en la mayoría de los casos, pero soy consciente de lo que se siente cuando la gente de tu alrededor se pone en tu contra, y no es una sensación agradable.

–No, no lo es. Yo sabía que debería haber estado más con Lucy, pero creo que poniéndome los cuernos con mi mejor amigo no era el mejor modo de hacérmelo ver.

–Metió la pata. Pero... ¿sabes si estaba enamorada de él?

–No lo sé. Y me da igual; para mí ambos han desaparecido del mundo. No quiero volver a saber nada más de ellos. Nunca. Ni de ellos, ni de los demás.

–Comprendo. Es muy difícil tomar esa decisión, Jasper, pero creo que es lo mejor que podías hacer. Mi madre siempre decía que cuando una persona nos dañaba profundamente, lo más sensato era alejarnos de ella.

–Es un buen consejo. Y yo lo seguí a rajatabla.

–Lo que no sé es si también es aplicable cuando quieres mucho a la persona que te daña.

Jasper se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a apurar su taza de chocolate.

Suspiré sonoramente y ladeé la cabeza para ver que mi hijo continuaba subido en esa pequeña atracción, que ya había dejado de moverse, imitando los sonidos del coche. Sonreí inconscientemente al darme cuenta de lo entretenido que estaba y después volví a mirar a Jasper, que tenía su mirada clavada en mí.

–Somos un par de miserables, no sé si te has dado cuenta –murmuré con una sonrisita divertida.

–Y tanto. Parece que no tenemos nada alegre de lo que hablar nunca.

–Bueno, pues pongámosle remedio. Háblame de tu familia.

Supe que aquel cambio de tema le había gustado, porque sonrió levemente.

–Pues mis padres siguen viviendo en Trinity; mi padre es cardiólogo y mi madre regenta una tienda de antigüedades. Tengo una hermana que también vive allí con su marido y sus hijas, y trabaja como psicóloga.

– ¿Así que tienes sobrinas?

–Sí, dos. Son gemelas. Tienen cuatro años y consiguen que a su tío se le caiga la baba cada vez que las ve.

Me reí entre dientes y me crucé de brazos en la silla.

–Te gustan mucho los niños, ¿eh?

–Me encantan. Por eso soy profesor. Y porque me gusta la sinceridad, y los niños son las criaturas más sinceras del mundo.

–Eso es cierto. Matt es muy sincero cada vez que le preparo alguna comida que no le gusta.

Jasper se rió y miró su reloj. Yo hice lo mismo y me di cuenta de que ya iba siendo hora de retirarnos.

–Creo que tenemos que irnos –comenté poniéndome en pie lentamente, seguida por Jasper, que hizo imitó mi movimiento.

–Sí, vamos. Os acompañaré un rato. Ve a buscar a Matt, que yo iré a pagar la cuenta.

Lo miré con una ceja alzada y él negó con la cabeza.

–No, ayer ya aclaramos que os invitaba yo, así que ve a buscar a tu hijo.

Supe que discutir con él iba a ser inútil, por lo que me encaminé hacia donde se encontraba Matt y lo ayudé a bajarse a regañadientes del coche.

–Mami, ¿me comprarás uno para mi cumple?

–Ni siquiera sé donde los venden, cielo –le respondí con una risita.

Jasper se reunió con nosotros de nuevo a la salida y los tres comenzamos a caminar lentamente. En un momento dado, vi por el rabillo del ojo a alguien que me resultaba familiar, por lo que ladeé la cabeza y me topé con la cara de María Torres, que caminaba por la otra acera y en dirección opuesta a nosotros. La saludé con un seco movimiento de cabeza que no me devolvió, pues siguió caminando muy recta como si la calle fuera suya, y en ese momento, tras darme cuenta de su su gélida mirada, supe que incluso ella lo creía.

* * *

**¡Sorpresa! Hoy no esperabais verme por aquí, ¿verdad? El caso es que mañana por la mañana me voy de viaje y no quería dejaros sin capítulo, así que lo subo hoy y así ya habré cumplido esta semana ;P  
**

**Tal y como os prometí, al fin hemos conocido la historia de Jasper y su desengaño amoroso a manos de esa puerca de Lucy... Pero bueno, él es de Alice _forever and ever_, así que de momento todo va bien xD **

**Y nada, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y que me lo digáis con muchos reviews bonitos. ¿Nos leemos la semana que viene? ¡Espero que sí! **

**¡Hasta pronto! Xo**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 8-**

**Jasper**

Al día siguiente salí de mi segunda clase con unas ganas tremendas de tomarme un café. Me sentía cansado, como si estuviera a punto de pillar un catarro, y no me apetecía ni siquiera pensarlo. Por ese motivo me encaminé hacia la sala de profesores aprovechando que tenía una hora libre, pero mis deseos se vieron frustrados cuando me topé de repente con la señora Torres, que caminaba por el pasillo en mi dirección.

–Profesor Whitlock, qué bien que nos encontramos –me dijo a modo de saludo mientras me sonreía ampliamente.

–Buenos días.

–Me apetecía mucho hablar con usted a solas, sin el director.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Sobre qué?

–Sobre nada en concreto. Solo quería saber cómo le va en el colegio y qué le está pareciendo Holland.

Me crucé de brazos y respiré hondo, deseando fervientemente poder tomarme ese café.

–Pues... en el colegio todo bien, sin problemas. Y en Holland más de lo mismo. Es un pueblo interesante.

– ¿Eso cree? ¿O es que ya ha conocido a alguien que merezca ese calificativo?

Achiqué los ojos, presintiendo que la mujer estaba intentando llegar a algún lugar con aquella pregunta.

–Señora Torres, ¿hay algo en particular que quiera saber? No se lo tome a mal, pero necesito tomarme un café bien cargado.

–¿Y va a ir a Tuc's a tomarlo o se contenta con el café de la escuela? –inquirió con una mirada maliciosa.

– ¿Puedo saber qué está insinuando? –le pregunté, aunque más o menos ya entendía por dónde iban los tiros.

–Oh, no insinúo nada, profesor. Es solo que... debería tener más cuidado y ser más discreto. Y quizá debería escoger mejor sus compañías. Es posible que la camarera de Tuc's y su hijo no sean la mejor opción para pasar una tarde de domingo.

De acuerdo, era exactamente lo que estaba pensando, pero no había imaginado que fuera capaz de soltármelo tan directamente y sin tapujos.

–Señora Torres, me gustaría aclararle algo. Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer en mi tiempo libre es solo asunto mío, ¿comprende? Y me gustaría que supiera que sé escoger por mí mismo la compañía que deseo.

–Pues cualquiera lo diría. Esa camarera es solo una muchachita desvalida que apenas puede mantenerse. Usted es un hombre más destacado que ella y merece disfrutar de los... placeres que solo otro tipo mujer sería capaz de darle.

Mientras lo decía fue acercándose mucho a mí y me colocó la mano en el pecho sugerentemente. Yo, por mi parte, esbocé una lenta sonrisa y le dije en voz baja:

–Las mujeres que se acuestan con mi jefe mientras sus maridos trabajan no me interesan, gracias.

María se apartó de mí con los ojos encendidos y llenos de rabia. Sin embargo, fingió colocarse bien su abrigo y respiró hondo antes de volver a mirarme simulando que los últimos treinta segundos nunca habían sucedido.

–La gente comenzará a murmurar. ¿Querrá poner su trabajo en riesgo por su trato con la madre de uno de sus alumnos?

–Lo que la gente diga o piense de mí me trae al fresco, y creo que ser amigo de Alice no me va a causar ningún problema. Le repito que lo que yo haga fuera del colegio es solo asunto mío.

–Usted mismo. Pero yo ya le he advertido.

Se despidió de mí con un seco movimiento de cabeza para después echar a andar hacia la salida con paso firme. No obstante, se detuvo al instante y se volteó de nuevo para mirarme fijamente.

–Espero que sepa ser discreto, profesor.

–Lo seré siempre y cuando no me dé motivos para que deje de serlo.

– ¿Es eso una amenaza?

–En absoluto. Es solo una advertencia, señora Torres. Y si me disculpa, necesito urgentemente esa taza de café. Buenos días.

Cuando entré en Tuc's al mediodía, me di cuenta de que estaba más vacío de lo normal. Aquello no me impidió sentarme en mi lugar habitual y saludar a Alice y a Maggie con una sonrisa y con un movimiento de cabeza. Había pasado toda la mañana intentando olvidar mi conversación con la señora Torres, pues era cierto que las murmuraciones de los pueblerinos no me afectaban ni lo harían, pero después pensé en que quizás a Alice sí. Ella ya tenía bastante con todo por lo que estaba pasando con la casa y con James, y no quería ser yo el causante de más rumores en su vida. Por eso sabía que le debía una conversación, y estaba dispuesto a llevarla a cabo lo antes posible.

–Hola, Jasper –me saludó ella más alegre que en los últimos días.

–Hola.

–Te dejo la carta para que elijas lo que te apetece.

Asentí en silencio y tomé el menú que me tendía.

–Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo –comenté de repente, consiguiendo que Alice frunciera el ceño.

– ¿Ha sucedido algo en el colegio? ¿Matt te ha dado algún problema?

–No, no, no te preocupes. Está todo bien –le aseguré. –¿Tienes tiempo ahora? Es que me gustaría aclararlo cuanto antes.

–Emm... Creo que sí. Ya ves que hoy no tenemos mucha faena, así que dispara.

Dejé la carta sobre la barra y me dispuse a explicarle lo sucedido.

– ¿Conoces a María Torres? –tanteé.

– ¿Te refieres a la mujer perfecta, madre perfecta y vecina perfecta de perfecta dentadura, perfecto cutis y perfecta cuenta bancaria? Sí, creo que la conozco. Yo, y todos en Holland.

Me eché a reír y después le dije:

–A mí no me parece tan perfecta.

–A mí me parece una arpía, si quieres que te sea sincera.

Aquel comentario me hizo reír de nuevo y después negué lentamente con la cabeza.

–Supongo que también sabes que es la presidenta del consejo escolar de padres, ¿no?

–Sí. ¿Y qué pasa con ella?

–Hoy hemos tenido una breve pero fructuosa conversación y me ha dejado caer que... bueno, que el que seamos amigos puede traernos problemas.

– ¿Cómo?

–Espera, deja que te lo explique todo. En algún momento de ayer por la tarde nos vio, y me ha dicho que ser amigo de la madre de uno de mis alumnos puede causar que la gente del pueblo comience a murmurar sobre nosotros.

–Ah, comprendo.

–Le he dicho que lo que yo haga fuera del recinto y del horario escolar no es asunto suyo, sino mío, y que me importa tres cominos lo que la gente diga o piense. Pero después me he dado cuenta de que puede que a ti sí que te importe, y no me apetece que vuelvas a pasarlo mal y encima por mi culpa.

Alice me miró fijamente durante unos segundos y después comenzó a sonreír poco a poco.

– ¿Estamos hablando de esto porque temes que a mí me importen los supuestos futuros comentarios de la gente?

–Sí. Sé que últimamente no lo estás pasando demasiado bien, y... No quiero ser el causante de más sufrimiento para vosotros.

–Jasper, somos amigos, y después de lo que acabas de hacer, a mí tampoco me importará lo que digan los demás. Solo por el simple hecho de advertirme sobre el tema te has ganado mi simpatía eterna.

–Entonces... ¿no te importa?

–Antes sí que me importaba lo que dijeran sobre mí, pero una vez que te acostumbras no es tan malo. Pero bueno, el caso es que por mí pueden hablar lo que quieran sobre nosotros. Porque tienes razón, lo que nosotros hagamos solo es cosa nuestra y no de los demás.

Sonreí y asentí, más tranquilo en ese momento que estaba todo aclarado.

–Al final resultará que María es una arpía de verdad. Mira que decirte eso... –Los ojos de Alice se clavaron en mí de repente. – ¿No será que está celosa porque está interesada en ti?

Me sorprendió la perspicacia de Alice, y lo único que pude hacer fue reírme.

–No creo que esté interesada en mí, pero creo que si hoy... –recordé entonces el "pacto" que había hecho con María aquella mañana y me callé. No quería meterme en más líos con esa mujer porque preferiría no tener que volver a verla en un corto espacio de tiempo.

– ¿Si hoy...? No me digas que ha intentado algo contigo.

–Olvídalo, no es nada –recogí de nuevo la carta y comencé a leerla, dándome cuenta de que Alice se había percatado de lo que no le estaba diciendo y de que se estaba riendo por lo bajo. – ¿Qué tal están los raviolis a la carbonara?

–Para chuparse los dedos.

–Entonces, una de raviolis y una cerveza.

–Marchando. Pero que conste que me debes otra conversación sobre la señora Perfecta.

Me guiñó un ojo juguetonamente y se marchó hacia la cocina para pedirle mi comida al cocinero. Matt salió corriendo como un cohete de allí dentro y dio un saltito para encaramarse a la barra.

–Hola, profesor.

–Hola, Matt.

Recordé en aquel instante que también tenía algo que preguntarle al niño, porque aquella mañana me había parecido enfadado con el hijo de María, que siempre se estaba riendo de alguno de sus compañeros. Y también quería ponerle remedio a ese problema cuanto antes.

– ¿Va a comer raviolis? He escuchado que mi mamá se lo decía a Ben.

–Sí.

– ¡Yo también los he comido! Están muy ricos.

–Seguro que sí. Oye, Matt... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

El niño asintió fervientemente y después se bajó de la barra y me pidió que esperara. Salió corriendo de allí detrás, se sentó con dificultad en el taburete que había vacío a mi lado y finalmente clavó su mirada en mí.

– ¿Hay algún niño de tu clase que se esté burlando de ti? –le pregunté entonces. Supuse que lo mejor era encararlo directamente.

Él me miró con los ojitos brillantes y con una mueca de indecisión en el rostro.

–Si es así puedes contármelo, Matt. A mí o a cualquier profesor, y también a tu madre.

–No.

– ¿No? ¿Estás seguro de que no ocurre nada?

–No digo eso. Digo que... no puedo contárselo a nadie.

–Claro que sí. Los profesores, aparte de enseñar a los niños, también los cuidan. Y si se burlan de ti o de alguien de tu clase debes decírmelo.

–No quiero ser un chivato.

–Matt...

–No quiero que me peguen.

– ¿Quién te pega, Matt? Dímelo y te juro que nadie volverá a hacerlo.

Me di cuenta de que el niño había apretado las manos en puños. Sin decirme nada más, dio un salto del taburete y corrió detrás de la barra para poder refugiarse en la cocina. Tuvo que esquivar a su madre, que en aquel momento llegaba para servirme el plato de raviolis y que observó a su hijo con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Que le pasa?

–Ha sido culpa mía.

–¿Culpa tuya?

Respiré hondo, sintiéndome mal por haber presionado de esa forma al crío, y le expliqué a Alice en resumidas cuentas mis intenciones.

–Así que no quiere hablar del tema...

–Alice, los niños que no quieren hablar suelen ser los que sufren las burlas y los acosos.

–Lo sé. Y a Matt le cuesta muchísimo hablar del tema, incluso conmigo.

–A mí apenas me conoce, es normal que no quiera decirme nada. Pero yo solo quiero ayudarle, a él y a los demás niños.

Alice asintió pensativa y después volvió a mirarme.

–Hablaré con él por ti, ¿vale? No le presionaré, pero intentaré sonsacarle información.

–Y pídele disculpas de mi parte. No quiero que se enfade.

–En diez minutos se le habrá pasado, seguro –aseveró Alice dedicándome una sonrisa sincera y tranquilizadora. –Que aprovechen esos raviolis.

Se lo agradecí en silencio y comencé a comer sin prisa, disfrutando de la pasta y de la salsa que la acompañaba, que estaba riquísima. Cinco minutos más tarde, y por el rabillo del ojo, vi a Matt saliendo de nuevo de la cocina arrastrando los pies. No le dije nada porque no quería molestarlo, pero en cuanto vi que salía de detrás de la barra y volvía a sentarse a mi lado, le dediqué una sonrisa que no me devolvió. Su rostro comenzó a enrojecer y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas que se esforzó por no derramar.

– ¿Se ha enfadado? –me preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

–Por supuesto que no. Creía que eras tú el que se había enfadado.

Sorbió por la nariz y se secó los ojos con la manga de su camiseta de Spiderman para después volver a mirarme.

–Un poco.

– ¿Me perdonas? No quería que te enfadaras. De verdad que solo quiero ayudarte.

–Es que... Leo es malo.

– ¿Leo? ¿El hijo de María?

Matt asintió en silencio y con los ojos muy abiertos, como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía.

–No le diga que se lo he dicho, se enfadará y le dirá a Chris que me pegue.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Así que el hijo pequeño de María se burlaba de los niños de su clase y contaba con la ayuda de su hermano mayor para pegarles.

–Nadie te va a pegar, Matt. Ni siquiera el hermano mayor de Leo. Pero tienes que contármelo para que pueda vigilarles bien, ¿vale?

–¿Los va a espiar?

–Algo así. De momento no les diré nada, pero si algún día te hacen algo en mi clase, me lo cuentas y los castigaré. Y además, me aseguraré de que no vuelvan a burlarse de ti ni de nadie, ¿vale?

Matt asintió.

–También se ríen de los demás niños. Son muy malos... Y me dan miedo.

–No tienes que tenerles miedo. Y no tienes que responder a sus burlas. Si se meten contigo, simplemente ignórales. Al final se acabarán aburriendo. Pero si te pegan, tienes que decírmelo inmediatamente, a mí o a otro profesor. ¿Me prometes que lo harás?

–Sí.

–Muy bien –le acaricié la cabeza suavemente, feliz por haberme ganado la simpatía de aquel niño tan especial.

.

.

**Alice**

Observé detenidamente desde la cocina la escena que se estaba desarrollando fuera. Matt había salido para hablar de nuevo con su profesor hacía unos cuantos minutos, y en aquel momento volvía a sonreír ampliamente, como si nada hubiese pasado. Si ya sabía yo que mi bichito no podía estar enfadado durante mucho tiempo. Además, había descubierto que me encantaba que se llevara tan bien con Jasper, y sentía que no podía dejar de mirarles mientras ambos reían y se lo pasaban bien.

– ¿Quieres un babero?

La interrupción de Maggie me devolvió a la realidad de golpe y le dediqué una mirada ceñuda.

–Anda ya.

–Anda ya, tú. ¿Es que no te has visto?

–Pues no, no tengo esa capacidad, lo siento.

–Ja-ja-ja –Maggie me miró de forma sarcástica. –Se te caía la baba mirando al profesor.

–No estaba mirando a Jasper. Estaba mirando a Matt.

–Ya, ya. Qué mentirosa eres.

–Los estaba mirando a los dos, ¿vale?

–Pero babeabas por el profe.

–Eres una pesadilla, Maggie.

–Eso lo dices porque sabes que tengo razón. Pero da igual, aún tienes que contarme tu tórrida aventura de ayer por la tarde.

–No tuvo nada de tórrida. Fuimos a tomar chocolate con Matt, no sé si recuerdas que mi hijo estuvo presente, y fin del cuento.

– ¿En serio? ¿No le invitaste a tu casa ni nada?

–No. Él tenía cosas que hacer y yo también.

–Podríais haber hecho cosas juntos, tonta.

Miré a mi amiga con los ojos entrecerrados mientras me dirigía a fregar los platos, y me di cuenta de que Ben fingía no escucharnos mientras cocinaba. Seguramente el pobre hombre estaba harto de nuestras historias día sí y día también.

–Maggie, de verdad, se acabó. Deja de intentar emparejarme con todos los hombres del pueblo.

–No intento emparejarte con todos los hombres del pueblo. Además, ahora has encontrado al adecuado –se colocó a mi lado y se cruzó de brazos. – ¿No ves lo bien que se lo pasan Matt y él?

– ¿Y por eso es adecuado?

– ¿No dices siempre que prefieres la felicidad de Matt antes que la tuya? Pues ahí está la respuesta. Tu hijo está encantado con su profesor y viceversa. Eso sin contar que a ti se te cae la baba con Jasper y que a él se le cae la baba contigo.

–Solo ves lo que quieres ver.

–No, veo lo que hay. Además, no es tan difícil.

–Y no es tan fácil. Jasper acaba de salir de una ruptura dolorosa, ¿vale? Dudo mucho que ahora le apetezca liarse con una mujer llena de problemas y que tiene un hijo de seis años.

Maggie frunció los labios y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

–Eres demasiado negativa

Suspiré sonoramente, cansada de aquella conversación.

–Y tú demasiado insistente. Así que ¿podemos cambiar de tema? Me ha llamado Alec esta mañana –le expliqué sin dejar que me respondiera.

– ¿Sí? ¿Para qué?

–Para decirme que ya han recibido el dinero que ingresé para pagar un mes del alquiler. Y aunque no me ha exigido nada, me ha recordado sutilmente que aún llevo un mes de retraso en el pago del mes pasado y que lo ideal sería que no se me acumularan las facturas.

–Eso sería lo ideal, sí. ¿De verdad que no quieres que te preste algo?

–No. Este mes intentaré ahorrar un poco y ponerme al día con todos los pagos, y al final ya veré qué hago. Por el momento solo puedo aguantar.

* * *

**¡Holita! ¿Cómo estáis? Espero que muy bien :D  
**

**Bueno, bueno, bueno, ya hemos empezado a ver de qué pie cojea nuestra _queridísima_ y _amada_ María... que solo busca que le calienten la cama xD Y vamos, tonta no es, todo hay que decirlo. Pero como no podía ser de otra forma, Jasper le ha dado calabazas y de las buenas, jojojo. Solo os diré que en el próximo capítulo empezaremos a ver cómo se van acercando nuestros tortolitos ;P (Pero poquito a poco, nada de prisas que se me estresan). **

**Espero que os haya gustado mucho el capítulo de esta semana y que me lo digáis con esos reviews que tanto me alegran. ¿Nos leemos el viernes que viene? **

**¡Hasta pronto! Xo**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 9-**

**Jasper**

Un par de semanas más tarde empecé a darme cuenta de algo. Me apetecía volver a quedar con Alice, pero no para merendar, sino para cenar. Tenía ganas de invitarla a cenar a cualquier lugar solo para poder conocerla mejor. Estaba claro que Matt no me molestaba en absoluto, pues en aquellas semanas había comenzado a cogerle cariño al chico, pero me apetecía salir con su madre a solas. Era algo extraño porque, después de lo sucedido con Lucy, me había prometido a mí mismo que no volvería a salir con ninguna mujer en un tiempo, y me estaba saltando aquella promesa a la torera. Claro que no estaba saliendo con Alice, pero me apetecía hacerlo, y por más que intenté deshacerme de aquella idea, la muy desgraciada solo fue tomando forma en mi cabeza hasta que me decidí a proponérselo.

Por otra parte, empecé a hacerme amigo de Bella, la profesora de matemáticas, y también conocí a Edward, su marido; el propietario de la tienda de juguetes. Los dos eran una pareja de lo más agradable y sencilla, y la compañía de Bella en el colegio me confortaba. Sentía que el director Miller me estaba cogiendo manía (seguramente porque María le había contado mi descubrimiento), y aunque no había vuelto a toparme con la señora Torres, sentía su presencia en la escuela como un velo oscuro. Era siniestro, la verdad.

Un viernes al mediodía, cuando ya estaba sentado a la barra y esperando a que Alice viniera a apuntar mi pedido, comencé a ponerme nervioso. Ni siquiera entendía el porqué, pues no era como si jamás le hubiera pedido salir a una mujer. La verdad era que en ese campo había tenido buena suerte, aunque con las relaciones no tanto. Por eso prefería ir despacio, y no me iba a exceder con aquello, me dije. Yo iría despacio y con buena letra.

–Eh, Jasper, hola. ¿Todo bien? –me preguntó ella con la misma sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba a todos los clientes.

–Perfecto. ¿Y tú?

–Con ganas de terminar ya hoy. Este fin de semana lo tengo libre –alzó los brazos mientras hablaba y sonreí.

– ¿Y ya tienes planes?

–Uy, sí. Pasarme el sábado durmiendo y el domingo leyendo en mi sofá

–Parece un gran plan.

–Lo es.

–Y... ¿no te apetecería... salir?

Alice parpadeó seguidamente, como si no me hubiera entendido.

– ¿Con el frío que hace? ¿Adónde quieres que vaya?

–Lo siento, parece que mi cerebro se ha oxidado últimamente y he hecho la pregunta mal. Quería preguntarte si te apetecería salir conmigo. A cenar.

Alice permaneció varios segundos en silencio, mirándome con fijeza.

– ¿A cenar? –parecía realmente sorprendida tras aquella proposición, por lo que me limité a asentir. –Oh... pues... no sé. ¿Es una cita?

–Supongo que sí.

Se rascó la cabeza y frunció los labios, como si dudara.

–Hace mucho que no tengo una cita.

–En ese caso ya somos dos.

–Creo que te gano yo, Jasper. La última vez que salí con un hombre fue hace... dos años.

–Definitivamente me ganas tú.

Sonrió levemente.

–Soy aburrida.

–A mí no me lo pareces.

–Tengo un hijo de seis años.

–Y es encantador y simpático.

–Apenas tengo dinero.

–Ese no es ningún problema. Pensaba invitarte yo.

–Jasper...

–Así me llamo.

–Para ya –me pidió con una risita y con un movimiento negativo de cabeza. – ¿Por qué quieres salir a cenar conmigo?

–Si quieres que te sea sincero, no tengo ni la menor idea. Pero es un pensamiento que me lleva rondando por la mente durante unos días, y me gustaría tener la mente libre para otros pensamientos, así que he pensado que podríamos ponerle remedio cuanto antes y salir mañana.

–Ya no recuerdo qué es lo que tengo que hacer en una cita.

–No sé qué hacías con los demás hombres en tus otras citas, pero en la que yo te propongo solo tienes que venir, cenar conmigo y... ya. Claro que tenemos muchas posibilidades para después de la cena, pero eso lo dejaré a tu elección.

Alice se rió entre dientes y suspiró.

–Demasiado fácil me lo estás poniendo. Además, acabas de decir que me vas a invitar tú, alguna pega tendrá que haber.

–Mmmm... yo no encuentro ninguna. Así que, ¿vendrás a cenar mañana conmigo?

–¡Sí! –gritó Maggie desde la cocina, consiguiendo que Alice se diera la vuelta y le dedicara una mirada fulminante.

– ¡Tú a callar, entrometida!

Maggie salió de la cocina y se detuvo al lado de su amiga para poder mirarme fijamente.

–Llévatela a cenar y después id a revolcaros por ahí, por favor. Alice necesita un buen...

– ¡Maggie! –exclamó la aludida horrorizada.

–Ya le he dicho que lo que pase después de la cena es elección suya –aclaré, encontrando aquella situación de lo más divertida.

–Si mañana vamos a cenar, no me acostaré contigo –me aseguró Alice con un dedo acusador.

–Entendido. No espero que lo hagas, de verdad. Solo me apetece salir a cenar contigo.

Alice se cruzó de brazos y respiró hondo.

– ¿Puedo pensármelo?

– ¡Alice! –exclamó Maggie dándole un golpe en el brazo a su amiga.

–Que te calles. Necesito pensármelo, Jasper. Si salgo, tengo que dejar a Matt con alguien y...

–Matt se quedará conmigo, y también se puede quedar a dormir... –Alice le dedicó a Maggie una mirada fulminante que consiguió que esta cerrara la boca al instante. –Vale, me marcho. Pero convéncela, por favor.

Asentí en silencio y con una sonrisita divertida en los labios.

–Por Dios, qué pesadez de mujer. En fin, ¿me dejas que me lo piense?

–Claro. Pero no te agobies, solo es una cena.

–Ojalá pudiera no agobiarme. Desde hace tiempo las citas me dan pánico, ya te lo dije.

–Es verdad. Puedes tomártelo como una salida de amigos, si lo prefieres. No intentaré seducirte si no quieres, y no será necesario que me invites a tomar una copa en tu casa después. Solo iremos a cenar, te lo prometo.

Alice se volvió a rascar la cabeza y suspiró de nuevo.

–Bueno, va. Iré a cenar contigo.

– ¿Sí?

–Sí.

–Perfecto. ¿Quieres que busque algún lugar al que ir, o...?

–Me temo que en Holland hay pocos lugares elegantes... Conozco un restaurante que está bastante bien de precio, que no está demasiado lejos y que no es muy ostentoso. ¿Quieres que llame y que reserve mesa?

–Vale, lo dejo en tus manos.

–Quizá la pega es que está en Georgetown, y hay una media hora en coche...

–Por mí no hay problema.

Alice sonrió y asintió.

–De acuerdo, pues...

– ¿Te paso a recoger mañana a las siete?

–Vale.

Aquel mediodía comí sintiéndome el hombre más tranquilo del mundo. Iba a salir a cenar con una mujer bonita y divertida, y a la que le aterrorizaban las citas. Aquello pintaba muy bien.

.

.

**Alice**

No sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Me encontraba sentada en el cuarto de baño de mi casa mientras Maggie me toqueteaba el cabello para intentar arreglarlo de alguna manera elegante.

–No voy a ir –decreté, cerrando mis manos en puños.

– ¿Quieres dejar de decir estupideces? Ya has repetido eso cinco veces.

Respiré hondo y miré mi reloj de muñeca. Eran las cinco menos cuarto y ya estaba casi temblando.

–Quizá si le digo ahora que no me apetece salir no se lo tome tan mal.

–Alice, ya basta. Te apetece salir, en especial salir con él y, además, ya has hecho la reserva en el restaurante.

–Pero es que...

–Por favor, es solo una cena. No creo que te vaya a violar en el aparcamiento ni que te pida matrimonio delante de todos los presentes.

–¿Y si lo hace?

Desde el espejo pude ver que Maggie rodaba los ojos teatralmente. Escuché unos correteos por el pasillo que dieron paso a la entrada triunfal de Matt en el cuarto de baño. Me fijé en que llevaba un par de coches de juguete en las manos cuando se acercó a nosotras mirando atentamente lo que Maggie me estaba intentando hacer en el cabello.

–Mami, ¿adónde vas?

–Pues... –le había dicho a mi hijo que Jasper y yo iríamos a cenar, pero nada más porque aún no me había hecho a la idea de que iba a tener una cita en breve. El simple hecho de pensar en esa horrible palabra conseguía estremecerme. –A cenar con el profesor Whitlock.

– ¿Y por qué yo no puedo ir?

–Porque cenaremos tarde.

–Pero yo también quiero ir.

–Tranquilo, Matt, que tú y yo nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien –quiso convencerlo Maggie. –Cenaremos pizza acompañada de palomitas mientras vemos una película, ¿te gusta el plan?

Mi hijo frunció el ceño pero asintió lentamente.

–Espero que no me lo malcríes demasiado.

–Qué va, solo un poco. ¿Seguro que no quieres que me lo lleve a casa y que duerma allí? –insistió Maggie.

–No. No vendré muy tarde.

– ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso?

Me fijé en que mi hijo se había sentado en el borde de la bañera y de que nos miraba a ambas simultáneamente.

–Simplemente lo estoy.

–Oye, Matt, ¿por qué no vas a la habitación de mamá y escoges el vestido que se pondrá hoy?

–Uff, no, qué rollo. Voy a jugar con los coches –respondió, y sin decir nada más salió del cuarto de baño corriendo como si llevara un cohete pegado a la espalda.

–Me encanta ver cómo sabes manejar a mi hijo –murmuré con una risita que consiguió relajarme un poco.

Maggie suspiró y se colocó delante de mí para cubrir mis manos con las suyas. Imaginé que se había dado cuenta de que me estaban temblando.

– ¿Cuál es el problema?

–Ya sabes cuál es. No me gustan las citas.

–Comprendo que no te gusten porque los últimos hombres con los que has salido han resultado ser unos palurdos manos largas, pero me da a mí que Jasper es diferente.

–Eso parece.

–Vamos, después de que me contaras lo que le sucedió con la zorra de María y de que te advirtiera sobre el tema de los rumores en el pueblo, tuve ganas de ir a arrojarme a sus brazos por lo adorable que fue.

–Sí que lo fue. Y supongo que por eso estoy tan nerviosa.

– ¿Porque es adorable?

–Porque parece perfecto y seguro que no lo es.

–Claro que no lo es. Espera, que creo que entiendo por dónde van las cosas. ¿Lo que sucede es que te da miedo que te guste demasiado?

Asentí en silencio, resignada.

–Sabes que no quiero ningún tipo de relación ahora mismo.

–Quizá estás adelantando los hechos... ¿No puedes simplemente disfrutar de una salida con un hombre que está interesado en ti y que no parece ser un palurdo manos largas?

Me eché a reír ante aquel comentario.

–Lo intentaré. E intentaré no pensar en lo que vendrá después.

–Gracias a Dios. Tú solo sal, diviértete por una noche y no tengas prisa en volver –alzó la mano cuando estuve a punto de comenzar a replicar: –No, calla. No te estoy diciendo que te acuestes con él en el asiento trasero de su coche, ni en ningún lugar si no te apetece, pero no pienses en el tiempo. Solo deja que pase y se acabó, ¿prometido?

–Sí, mamá.

–No creo que tu madre te diera esos consejos cuando eras adolescente –objetó Maggie con una risita a la que me uní.

A las siete y cinco, Jasper se presentó en mi casa llevando consigo un cochecito de regalo para Matt de esos que tanto le gustaban, consiguiendo que mi hijo se olvidara de la cena a la que no había sido invitado. Después de despedirme de él y de que mi amiga me echara de mi propia casa, me subí en el asiento del copiloto del coche de Jasper y ambos dimos por empezada nuestra cita.

– ¿Cómo lo llevas? ¿Estás nerviosa? –me preguntó.

–Ya no, gracias por preguntar.

–Qué suerte, porque yo estoy sudando como un cerdo.

Miré atentamente su rostro y me di cuenta de que estaba más fresco que una rosa, por lo que me eché a reír al darme cuenta de que estaba bromeando.

–Pues cualquiera lo diría. Parece que esto de salir con mujeres se te da bien.

Una leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

–No se me da mal, no. Pero no me apetece empezar a fardar porque entonces comenzaríamos mal nuestra cita y no quiero que sea así.

– ¿Así que ya sabes sobre qué temas vamos a hablar para que nuestra cita no vaya mal?

–La verdad es que tengo algunos temas memorizados, pero me gustaría que salieran de forma natural. Ya sabes.

–Entiendo.

Unos segundos después me di cuenta de que Jasper me miraba de reojo.

– ¿Puedo saber con qué clase de hombres has salido que han conseguido que te den pánico las citas?

Sabía que me haría esa pregunta tarde o temprano.

–Como diría Maggie, con palurdos manos largas.

–Buff, esos son de lo peor. Y te lo digo por experiencia, algunas mujeres son así.

Me eché a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza.

– ¿Has estado alguna vez en Georgetown? –le pregunté después para cambiar de tema.

–No. Pero confío en tu criterio.

–Gracias. El restaurante está casi en la entrada, así que no tiene pérdida.

–Está bien. ¿Sabes? Me siento como si volviera a ser adolescente.

– ¿Por qué?

–Tengo que volver a la pensión antes de la una y media, porque si no la señora Gordon me cerrará la puerta en las narices y tendré que dormir en la calle.

–Vaya. Bueno, tranquilo, creo que a esa hora estaremos en Holland, porque reservé mesa para las ocho y no creo que vayamos a tardar cinco horas y media en cenar.

–Oye, nunca se sabe. Hay cenas que se alargan casi hasta el amanecer.

Abrí los ojos, sorprendida.

–No es cierto.

– ¿Cómo que no? Las cenas familiares que se celebran en mi casa son siempre así. Comenzamos a cenar a las ocho y media más o menos, y a veces no nos levantamos de la mesa hasta las cinco de la madrugada. Casi.

Parpadeé seguidamente, anonadada. Yo jamás había celebrado ninguna cena así, y por aquel motivo lo que me estaba contando me sorprendió tanto.

–Parece que tienes una familia grande.

–Uff, sí. Mi madre tiene cuatro hermanos y mi padre tres, así que ya puedes imaginarte el batiburrillo de tíos, primos y sobrinos que nos juntamos durante las celebraciones importantes... Es terrible –me explicó, aunque se notaba que lo decía con cariño.

Permanecí en silencio y asentí de forma ausente. Medio minuto después me di cuenta de que ya estábamos entrando en Georgetown. Miré detenidamente por la ventanilla hasta que vi el rótulo del restaurante que brillaba contrastando con la oscuridad de la noche.

–Es ese –le indiqué a Jasper para que se dirigiera al aparcamiento.  
Cuando bajamos del coche, se apresuró a llegar a mi lado para tenderme su brazo, como solían hacer los galanes de las películas antiguas.

–Vaya, gracias.

–No sé de qué te sorprendes. Soy un caballero sureño.

Me hizo reír de nuevo mientras ambos nos dirigíamos a la entrada del restaurante. Una vez dentro, le dije mi nombre al encargado de las reservas y nos indicó la mesa que nos habían asignado. Esta se encontraba casi en el centro del restaurante que, a pesar de que en el exterior hacía bastante frío y no apetecía salir a la calle, estaba bastante lleno. La mezcla de sonidos que hacían las copas, los cubiertos y los platos al chocar me hizo darme cuenta de la gran cantidad de tiempo que hacía que no cenaba fuera de casa.

Cuando ambos estuvimos acomodados en nuestra mesa, me tomé un minuto para observar la decoración del restaurante: las paredes estaban pintadas de un rojo oscuro iluminado por la gran cantidad de lámparas y de luces que brillaban en el comedor, y las mesas y las sillas de madera oscura contrastaban a la perfección con la calidez que desprendía el color de las paredes.

– ¿Sabes? Estás preciosa –me dijo Jasper de repente, consiguiendo sonrojarme.

Con la ayuda de Maggie había escogido un vestido de color burdeos de manga larga que me llegaba a la altura de las rodillas y que se ajustaba en la cintura con un fino cinturón con la hebilla brillante. La prenda estaba adornada solo en la parte frontal con un diseño de líneas negras que se entrelazaban entre sí creando dibujos abstractos que no eran extravagantes. Aparte de eso, había escogido unos zapatos negros con un tacón muy fino y no demasiado alto, pues no quería destacar mucho.

–Gracias –murmuré sintiendo calor en las mejillas.

Y pensé que él también estaba muy guapo, aunque no se lo dije, pues aquellos pantalones oscuros combinados con la camisa gris claro y la americana a juego con los pantalones le sentaban de maravilla.

–Es un restaurante bonito –comentó Jasper después de que el camarero nos entregara un par de cartas.

–Sí que lo es.

–¿Viniste aquí en alguna de tus anteriores citas?

Negué frenéticamente con la cabeza.

–Qué va. De haber sido así, no te habría propuesto venir aquí.

– ¿Entonces cómo conocías el restaurante?

–Maggie, Matt y yo vinimos a celebrar uno de mis cumpleaños. Hará unos... cuatro años o así.

–Pues es un buen lugar.

–Y la comida está deliciosa.

Minutos después el camarero regresó para llevarse las cartas y anotar nuestro pedido, y a pesar de que me negué al principio, Jasper se empeñó en pedir una botella de vino. Lo observé con una ceja alzada cuando el camarero se marchó.

– ¿Qué pasa? Invito yo, así que yo elijo el vino.

–No es necesario que me invites.

–Hicimos un trato, ¿no es así? Tú me acompañabas a cenar y yo invitaba.

–No recuerdo haber hecho ningún trato contigo, pero bueno. No pienso discutir.

–Sabia elección.

Me reí entre dientes y después recordé algo de lo que me gustaría hablar con él.

–Por cierto, ahora que me acuerdo. ¿Matt no te ha dicho nada más sobre Leo?

Jasper me había puesto al tanto sobre las agresiones que mi hijo había sufrido a manos de los hijos de María, y por más que quise plantarme en casa de esos pequeños monstruos para enseñarles modales, ni Jasper ni Maggie me dejaron. El profesor me había asegurado que él vigilaría a cada momento que no ocurriera ningún otro incidente, y había avisado a los demás profesores de la situación para que ellos también estuvieran al tanto, pero eso a mí no me dejaba tranquila. Si el caso era que el colegio no podía hacerse cargo de lo sucedido porque no habían pegado a mi hijo dentro del recinto escolar, era cosa mía poner a esos dos niñatos en su lugar. No obstante, desde hacía unas semanas Jasper no me había vuelto a hablar del tema, por lo que supuse que no había pasado nada más. Pero si pasaba, que se prepararan esos críos, porque no iba a permitir que nadie se metiera con mi niño.

–No. Y la verdad es que le he visto algo más contento en estas dos semanas. Cuando le pasa algo se le nota mucho, está más serio y como más triste, pero creo que no ha habido ningún problema últimamente.

–Espero que siga siendo así. Cada vez que pienso que esos dos criajos han pegado a mi hijo me hierve la sangre.

–No debes preocuparte por nada, Alice. No voy a permitir que le hagan daño a Matt. Te lo prometo.

Podría haberle dicho que él tenía que ocuparse de muchos niños y que iba a serle imposible estar pendiente siempre de que a mi hijo no le pasara nada pero, no obstante, cuando vi la firme determinación en sus ojos, no pude hacer nada más que creerle.

* * *

**¡Hola! Como véis, aquí tenéis un pequeñito acercamiento por parte de nuestra parejita, pero eso no es todo, porque la semana que viene sabréis el resto de la cita (que ya os digo yo que promete ;P)  
**

**Sé que esta Alice más miedosa no corresponde con el monstruito hiperactivo que creó Meyer, pero me encanta verla nerviosa y asustada por su cita con Jasper :3 Espero que opinéis igual que yo. Y espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y que me lo digáis con muchos reviews. **

**¿Nos leemos la semana que viene? ¡Hasta pronto! Xo**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 10-**

**Jasper**

Cuando el camarero nos trajo la cena y el vino, lo primero que hice tras probarlo y darle el visto bueno fue llenar la copa de Alice.

– ¿Estás intentando emborracharme? –preguntó ella con los ojos entrecerrados y con una sonrisita en los labios.

– ¿Tan obvio soy? –bromeé abriendo mucho los ojos.

–Mientras no te pases la noche llenándome la copa, no habrá problema.

–De acuerdo, pues no más vino para ti.

–Recuerda que tienes que conducir.

–Lo tengo muy presente. No te preocupes, cuando nos marchemos los efectos del vino ya habrán desaparecido.

–Está bien, te creeré por esta vez.

–Gracias –le di un sorbo al vino que había en mi copa y lo disfruté en silencio. Estaba delicioso. – ¿Naciste en Holland?

–Sí. He pasado toda mi vida allí.

–¿Y te gusta?

Alice se encogió un poco de hombros.

–No está mal. Supongo que me conformo porque apenas he salido del pueblo, pero lo que sí sé es que lo prefiero a una gran ciudad. El ajetreo, los coches, el estrés y la gran cantidad de gente yendo y viniendo no me atraen. Prefiero la tranquilidad de Holland.

–Sí, te entiendo. Es muy diferente vivir en una gran ciudad o vivir en un pueblo pequeño. Pero si tengo suerte de ver la diferencia por mí mismo, ya te lo comentaré.

– ¿Si tienes suerte?

–Solicité un puesto de trabajo en un colegio de Oklahoma. Si todo va bien y me dan una plaza, es probable que me mude a finales del verano.

–Vaya, así que en Holland solo estás de paso.

–Se podría decir que sí.

– ¿Es un medio para llegar a un fin?

–Yo no lo diría así. Holland fue mi oportunidad para salir de Trinity en un momento en el que realmente lo necesitaba, y no me quejo de los resultados que estoy teniendo. Me gusta el colegio, me gustan mis alumnos y me gustan los amigos que estoy haciendo. Pero si me dan la oportunidad de ir a enseñar a Oklahoma, dudo que rechace la oferta.

–Claro. Oklahoma es una ciudad muchísimo más grande, por tanto tendrá colegios mejores y más grandes, y eso significa más oportunidades para ti. Supongo que si yo fuera tú no rechazaría la oferta.

–Eso sí, primero tienen que darme el trabajo.

Alice asintió.

– ¿Si no te lo dan te quedarás en Holland?

–Es lo más probable. Mi madre está empeñada en que regrese a Trinity, pero no me apetece. Es cierto que echo de menos tener a la familia cerca, pero de momento estoy bien solo.

– ¿Temes enfrentarte a tu pasado si regresas?

–Creo que sí. Pero no es que tema, es que no tengo ganas de enfrentarme a nadie. Ya lo hice en su momento y ya dije e hice todo lo que tenía que decir y hacer. Quedó todo claro para todos los implicados y se acabó.

Alice volvió a asentir en silencio y continuó comiendo su risotto de setas sin decir nada más. No obstante, volvió a hablar al cabo de unos segundos.

– ¿Sabes? Te envidio. Puedes ir adonde quieras sabiendo que puedes solicitar trabajo en el colegio de donde tú elijas.

–Bueno, no es tan sencillo. Yo solicito empleo cuando sé que habrá un puesto vacante, pero últimamente se presentan muchos aspirantes a profesores y he de confesar que me han rechazado muchas veces.

–Comprendo. Pero aún así tú tienes más posibilidades que yo. Si yo ahora perdiera mi empleo en Tuc's no sé lo que haría. Estoy segura de que alguien me daría trabajo, claro, pero no es lo mismo teniendo una carrera. Porque cuando terminé el instituto dejé de estudiar y ahora me arrepiento muchísimo.

– ¿No te gustaba?

–No me entusiasmaba, pero era lista y sacaba buenas notas. Por aquella época ya salía con James, y cuando terminamos el instituto ambos nos fuimos a vivir juntos. Él trabajó como ayudante de mecánico durante aquel verano, aquel otoño y parte del invierno, y pagábamos las facturas con su sueldo y con la ayuda de sus padres.

Se quedó callada durante unos segundos en los que a mí comenzó a picarme la curiosidad por saber qué más sucedió y cuándo comenzó a cambiar tanto su vida.

– ¿Qué pasó después?

Alice me miró a los ojos y respiró hondo.

–Él comenzó a ir a la universidad y yo empecé a buscar trabajo. Lo encontré con la ayuda de su madre, que era la dueña de una tienda de ropa de alta costura en Georgetown.

– ¿Aquí? –pregunté, sorprendido.

–Sí. Cada mañana tenía que coger el autobús para ir y para volver, pero no me importaba. James era feliz y yo también, y eso era lo más importante para mí. El caso es que James empezó a juntarse con personas... alocadas, que bebían y fumaban de todo con tal de pasárselo bien. Él no tardó en viciarse al alcohol y a las drogas, y cuando suspendió la mitad de las asignaturas se enfureció. La única solución que encontró fue dejar la universidad y continuar bebiendo. Por culpa de esa actitud, perdió también su empleo como mecánico y a partir de ahí comenzó a perder el norte. Durante un año y medio aguanté sus rabietas, sus desprecios y sus desplantes hacia mí porque le quería y porque estaba segura de que cambiaría mientras yo continuara demostrándole mi amor. Su madre, sin embargo, me culpaba cada día de que la vida de su hijo se hubiera ido a pique y no dejaba de repetir que merecía el odio de James. Cuando me quedé embarazada y se lo dije a James, me pegó. Nunca lo había hecho. Él me... empujaba y me zarandeaba cuando estaba borracho, pero jamás me había golpeado. Y cuando lo hizo por primera vez supe que lo había perdido para siempre; que el James al que tanto había querido había desaparecido por culpa del alcohol y de las drogas. Recuerdo que me gritó y que me insultó porque me había quedado embarazada, y cuando se hartó de agredirme verbalmente, se largó. Y no volví a saber de él hasta que Matt tuvo un año y medio.

Parpadeé seguidamente, sorprendido, tras haber escuchado la historia entera.

–Pero... ¿y tus padres? ¿Y los padres de James?

–Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo tenía cuatro años, y mi padre, igual que James, se marchó y jamás volví a saber de él. Mi madre, que nunca me había hecho mucho caso, tomaba pastillas antidepresivas que la atontaban demasiado como para hacerse cargo de mí, y cuando cumplí los dieciocho años dejó de preocuparse por mi bienestar. Ella tenía bastante con que no la molestara. Por ese motivo jamás conté con ella, ni entonces ni ahora. La madre de James se escandalizó cuando supo lo de mi embarazo, y su padre, a pesar de que siempre fue bueno conmigo, simplemente le siguió el juego a su esposa y dejaron de pagarme su parte para el pago de las facturas. A eso añádele que la madre de James me despidió de la tienda, y ya tienes material para escribir un guión para una película.

No tenía palabras. No sabía qué decirle para hacerla sentir mejor.

–Maggie, que por entonces ya era mi amiga –prosiguió. –me consiguió un empleo en Tuc's, donde ella ya trabajaba desde hacía un tiempo. Me ayudó todo lo que pudo al principio y así conseguí sacar adelante la casa y mi embarazo. He de admitir que pasé esos nueve meses bastante hundida, pero cuando nació Matt y lo tuve en brazos por primera vez... me dije a mí misma que no podía arrepentirme de lo sucedido. Es cierto que me costó horrores cuidarle al principio, pero poco a poco fui cogiéndole práctica, y poco o mucho la mayoría de los vecinos me ayudaron cada vez que necesité algo. Eso sí, es cierto que me ayudaban, pero también cotilleaban sobre mí siempre que tenían la ocasión. Por eso ya me da igual lo que puedan llegar a decir sobre mí, porque estoy segura de que ya lo han dicho todo.

–Vaya... me alegro de que te lo tomes con tanta filosofía.

Se encogió de hombros.

–Hablar de ello me va bien, sinceramente. Es como una terapia para mí, porque echo la vista atrás y me doy cuenta de lo que he conseguido.

–La verdad es que es impresionante. Y has de saber que te admiro por ello.

La vi sonrojarse levemente mientras agachaba la cabeza.

–Bueno, no es para tanto...

–Y luego dices que eres aburrida. No entiendo cómo puedes decir eso.

–Apenas salgo nunca a divertirme.

–Tienes un hijo de seis años que te necesita. No eres aburrida, eres una madre atenta y responsable.

–Soy lo que me ha tocado ser. Y que conste que no pretendo hacerme la víctima porque nunca me ha gustado, pero desde que James se fue, y obviando a Maggie, tuve que aprender a valerme por mí misma y creo que lo he conseguido. Y a pesar de todas las dificultades por las que he pasado y estoy pasando, me alegro de haber podido darle a mi hijo todo lo que ha necesitado.

–Y se nota que te quiere muchísimo.

–Eso espero, porque él lo es todo para mí.

Sonreí lentamente y respiré hondo.

–No pretendía hablar de tu ex en nuestra primera cita, y por supuesto tampoco quería hacerte hablar de cosas negativas.

–Oh, no, no te preocupes. No me molesta.

–Aun así hagamos un trato: a partir de ahora olvidémonos por un rato de las cosas malas. Disfrutemos de la compañía del otro, ¿te parece?

–Yo ya la estoy disfrutando –me respondió Alice consiguiendo ponerme nervioso.

–Me alegro, porque yo también –alcé mi copa de vino y esperé hasta que ella entrechocó la suya con la mía.

Salimos del restaurante a las once menos cuarto, y después de volver a discutir con Alice por el tema de quién pagaba la cuenta, le tendí mi brazo de nuevo y ambos nos dirigimos al exterior. Mi acompañante se arrebujó en su abrigo y me sentí mal por lo que estaba a punto de proponerle.

–Sé que hace frío y que es probable que se te estén congelando las piernas con esas medias tan finas, pero... no me apetece regresar aún.

–No te preocupes por mis piernas ni por el frío, porque a mí tampoco me apetece volver todavía. ¿Quieres pasear?

Aquella respuesta me hizo sonreír y, colocando mi mano sobre la suya que descansaba en mi brazo para que no se le enfriara, asentí lentamente.

–Quizá deberíamos entrar en algún bar o algo para que no nos dé una pulmonía.

–Quizá sí.

Caminamos durante un rato sin rumbo fijo hablando de temas triviales hasta que llegamos a un parque iluminado por muchas farolas. Allí había un hombre vendiendo flores que parecía estar muerto de frío, y en cuanto nos vio se acercó como una bala hasta nosotros.

–Oiga, señor, ¿por qué no le compra una flor a su novia? –me preguntó poniendo las flores delante de Alice.

–No es necesario, Jasper –me aclaró ella dándome palmaditas en el brazo.

La miré de reojo y después clavé mi mirada en el vendedor.

– ¿Cuánto vale una?

–Cinco dólares.

Abrí mucho los ojos cuando escuché el precio, pero supuse que el hombre no se marcharía a su casa hasta que no consiguiera venderlas todas a cualquiera que pasara por allí. Por ese motivo, lo único que se me ocurrió decirle fue:

–Déselas todas –musité sacando la cartera del bolsillo de mi abrigo.

– ¿Qué? Jasper, ¿te has vuelto loco? –casi exclamó Alice con los ojos abiertos como platos.

– ¿Todas, señor?

–Sí, ¿cuántas hay?

–Doce.

–¿Doce? Pues serán... sesenta dólares. Tenga.

Le di el dinero al hombre, que le entregó las flores a Alice mientras esta parpadeaba sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

–Pero Jasper... ¿se te ha ido la cabeza?

Asentí en silencio mientras veía al vendedor marcharse sin poder creerse la suerte que había tenido.

–Supongo que lo que quiero es que no olvides nuestra primera cita.

–Y no la voy a olvidar, desde luego. Mira que comprar todas las flores...

Me encogí de hombros y volví a tenderle el brazo, que tomó entre risas y sin soltar las flores.

– ¿No te gustan?

–Son preciosas. Pero creo sinceramente que te has pasado. Y que sepas que, si lo que pretendías era impresionarme, no era necesario que te gastaras tanto dinero.

Aquel comentario me hizo detenerme en medio de la calle y colocarme delante de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

– ¿Y qué tengo que hacer para impresionarte?

Supe que la había puesto nerviosa cuando agachó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior.

–No necesito que me impresiones.

–Pero ¿qué tendría que hacer si quisiera impresionarte?

–Pues... no lo sé. Cuando me impresiones te lo diré, pero no creo que sea algo premeditado.

Sonreí lentamente y asentí, dispuesto a buscar esa forma no premeditada para impresionarla.

Era cierto que hacía frío, pero cuando Alice y yo hicimos el camino de vuelta para ir a buscar el coche apenas lo sentí. Conversamos de forma tan animada y divertida que casi no dejé de reírme, y mientras tanto, ambos caminamos medio pegados, pues Alice todavía se encontraba agarrada de mi brazo mientras sostenía todas las flores que le había comprado con la mano libre.

Al llegar al aparcamiento del restaurante ambos nos metimos en el coche, y nada más cerrar las puertas encendí la calefacción. Después miré atentamente mi reloj y me acomodé en el asiento.

–Dame cinco minutos para que se me calienten las manos y después pondremos rumbo a Holland –le pedí mientras las frotaba intensamente para devolverles el calor.

–Vale.

– ¿Ha sido traumático? –le pregunté de repente, desconcertándola.

– ¿Cómo?

–Me refiero a nuestra cita. ¿Ha sido terrible?

Se echó a reír al entender a qué me estaba refiriendo y, con las flores en su regazo, negó con la cabeza.

–En absoluto. Me lo he pasado muy bien.

–Eso significa que... ¿volverás a salir conmigo si te lo pido?

Alice me observó con una ceja alzada y con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

–Esta cita no terminará hasta que me lleves a casa, así que no se adelante usted, caballero.

Sonreí levemente.

–Comprendido. Me portaré bien.

Volvió a sonreír y después se rió entre dientes sin motivo aparente. Me miró y sacudió la cabeza.

–Estoy recordando mi última cita, la que consiguió que se me quitaran las ganas de salir con cualquier otro hombre hasta ahora.

Sentía curiosidad por saber con qué clase de hombres había salido Alice, por lo que no pude evitarlo:

– ¿Qué pasó?

–Fue cosa de Maggie. Hace un par de años conoció a un hombre, Julian, que le pareció estupendo para mí. Él vivía en el pueblo de al lado y vino alguna vez a comer a la cafetería, pero me pidió una cita y por culpa de la insistencia de mi amiga le dije que sí a pesar de que no me gustaba. Era simpático, es cierto, pero me llevó a cenar a una marisquería carísima y que se salía de su presupuesto. Al final tuve que pagar yo gran parte de la cuenta, dejándome en el restaurante una buena parte de mi sueldo mensual. Pero eso no fue todo, sino que después, y por más que le dije que prefería que fuéramos solo amigos, se empeñó en meterme mano hasta que le hice saltar las gafas del bofetón que le di.

Me sorprendió que se riera de la situación, por lo que no me quedó más remedio que dejarme vencer por la risa también.

–No me extraña que se te quitaran las ganas de tener citas. Menudo desastre.

–Y que lo digas. Por eso ya dejo de hacerle caso a Maggie.

–Creo que es la mejor decisión que podrías tomar –miré de nuevo mi reloj y vi que eran las doce. Teníamos tiempo de sobras, pero lo mejor sería regresar ya. –Bueno, volvamos.

Arranqué el coche y nos dirigimos de nuevo hacia el pueblo agradeciendo la calidez que desprendía el calefactor del coche. Alice me habló de algunas citas desastrosas más a las que había acudido, y yo le expliqué aquel caso de la chica con la que llegué a citarme dos veces y que dos veces me plantó.

–Pensaba que se te daban bien las mujeres –comentó ella con una risita cuando aparqué enfrente de su casa.

–Se me dan bien las mujeres, pero esa especialmente no. No sé por qué, pero no se dignó a aparecer en ninguna de las dos ocasiones.

–Pobrecito –respiró hondo y me dedicó una sonrisa. –Bueno, ya estamos aquí.

–Aunque me taches de anticuado, como caballero sureño que soy me siento en el deber de acompañarte hasta tu puerta.

–Oh, como un guardaespaldas.

–Quizá es que el caballero espera recibir un beso por parte de la dama –aventuré, viéndola sonrojarse suavemente.

–También es una posibilidad.

Sin decir nada más salió del coche y yo hice lo mismo, colocándome a su lado hasta que llegamos a su puerta. Discretamente me fijé en que no había ni rastro de Maggie asomada a la ventana cotilleando nuestra despedida, y cuando estuve seguro de que nadie nos espiaba, clavé mi mirada en Alice, que se había parado delante de la puerta.

– ¿Estropearía nuestra cita si te besara? –le pregunté en voz baja.

–Es bastante improbable, así que... pruébalo.

Aquella respuesta consiguió hacerme sonreír, pero dejé de hacerlo cuando coloqué una mano en la mejilla de Alice para acercarla a mí. Nuestros labios se unieron a la vez en un beso suave que consiguió darme escalofríos. Aquello contrastaba totalmente con el calor que invadió mi cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies cuando sentí que Alice posaba su mano libre en mi cintura para acercarme más, como si no quisiera que ese beso terminara nunca. Por eso recorrí sus labios con los míos lentamente al principio y con más ímpetu después, profundizando el beso hasta que mis pulmones se quejaron demandando aire. Sin embargo, todavía alargué aquella caricia un poco más, siendo consciente de que no sabía cuándo podría volver a besarla. Al separarnos me di cuenta de que Alice había cerrado los ojos, por lo que le acaricié suavemente la mejilla y bajé mi mano hasta su mentón.

– ¿Lo he estropeado todo? –susurré, empezando a temer su respuesta.

–En absoluto. Diría que le has puesto la guinda al pastel.

Me reí entre dientes cuando finalmente me permití separarme unos pasos de ella, y me fijé en que algunas flores se habían soltado de su agarre y habían quedado desparramadas por el suelo. Me agaché a recogerlas y cuando las tuve todas en las manos se las entregué.

–Gracias por todo. Me lo he pasado estupendamente.

– ¿Saldrás conmigo de nuevo? –insistí.

Alice sonrió levemente y sacó las llaves de su bolso para abrir la puerta sin contestarme. Con el ceño fruncido la vi entrando en su casa, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, me miró fijamente y me dijo:

–Solo si me prometes que al final volverás a besarme.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¿Qué? ¿Bonitos o no? Quizá a vosotras no os lo parezca, pero yo me derrito con ellos. Me encanta esa especie de relación"casi adolescente" que tienen ahora, son adorables :3 Pues ya habéis visto que van despacito pero sin detenerse, y está claro que en el capítulo de hoy los dos han dado un paso enorme, tanto individual como conjuntamente, y ya veremos si es para bien o para mal ;)  
**

**Espero que os haya gustado mucho el capítulo de hoy (personalmente, es uno de mis favoritos, pero mi opinión no cuenta xD) y espero que me lo digáis con muchos reviews. **

**Antes de irme quería deciros que Sweetsugarhoney publicó ayer en su Tumblr la canción _Stranger_ de The Rasmus diciendo que le recordaba a este fic, y ahora que acabo de escucharla, la verdad es que le va que ni pintada. Creo que ya tenemos banda sonora para el fic ^-^. No sé cómo te lo haces Lulú, pero siempre acabas poniéndole música a mis historias, ¡muchísimas gracias! **

**Y sin nada más que decir, me voy ya. ¡Hasta la semana que viene! Xo**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 11-**

**Alice**

Nada más despertarme al día siguiente se me plantó una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro que no desapareció durante mi ducha matutina ni mientras preparaba el desayuno para Matt y para mí. Sabía que me equivocaba con Jasper, pero por el momento me apetecía seguir disfrutando de los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Había sido de lo más amable invitándome a cenar y comprando todas las flores de aquel vendedor. Y por si fuera poco, el beso de despedida me había tenido atontada hasta que me dormí, seguramente, con una sonrisa igual de tonta que la que me adornaba la cara aquella mañana. Pero ¡qué diantres! Hacía años que ningún hombre me besaba, y aún hacía más que ninguno me besaba de aquella forma y con esas ganas. Había sido simplemente perfecto.

Me reí entre dientes al recordar el rostro de Maggie cuando me vio aparecer con las manos llenas de flores y con las mejillas coloradas:

–Santo cielo –musitó levantándose del sofá en el que había estado sentada como si fuera un resorte. –Quiero detalles. Ya.

Solo pude limitarme a dejarme caer en mi sillón favorito permitiendo que las flores se desparramaran a mi alrededor y sobre mi cuerpo sobrecargado por la emoción.

–Ha sido... perfecto.

–Creo que esas flores hablan por sí mismas, cariño.

–Está loco. Se ha gastado sesenta dólares en comprarlas.

Maggie parpadeó seguidamente, sorprendida.

– ¿Podrás preguntarle si tiene un hermano para mí?

Me eché a reír al ver su puchero.

–Y me ha besado.

–Eso no me sorprende, la verdad. Esa carita de idiota que llevas ahora mismo lo dice todo. Deja que vaya a buscar la cámara para hacerte una foto y guardarla para la posteridad.

– ¡Maggie! –exclamé entre risas, recordando al instante que Matt estaba durmiendo en el piso de arriba, por lo que bajé el tono de voz. –Me lo he pasado muy bien con él y en ningún momento me ha hecho sentir incómoda.

–¿Ahora viene un "pero"?

–Exacto. No estoy en condiciones de ir más allá.

– ¿Más allá?

–Sabes que ahora mismo no quiero empezar ninguna relación. Pero no hablemos más de eso; deja que disfrute un poco más del recuerdo de su voz, de sus ojos, de sus manos, de sus labios...

Maggie rodó los ojos.

–Madre mía... Estás más idiotizada de lo que creía. Pero en fin, vayamos a lo interesante: ¿besa bien?

Moví las cejas sugerentemente con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

–Muchísimo mejor que bien. Creo que incluso he perdido el conocimiento durante un segundo mientras nos besábamos.

Mi amiga se echó a reír tapándose la boca con las manos, y tras suspirar me miró con cariño.

– ¿Te has fijado en lo relajada que estás ahora mismo? Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no te veía así. Y no sabes lo que me alegro de haber presenciado esta escena.

–Supongo que estoy tan relajada porque estoy super cansada, pero es cierto que me siento de maravilla. No sé, ahora mismo me importa un comino Alec, me importa un comino James y me importa un comino todo lo demás. Ahora mismo soy feliz.

Y tras esa reveladora conversación con mi amiga, y después de que se marchara a su casa, me fui a dormir y dejé que la noche entera fluyera por mi mente. Maggie tenía razón, había estado muy relajada tras salir con Jasper, y eso me llevó a la conclusión de que él era una buena influencia para mis maltratados nervios. Él sabía cómo hacerme reír y cómo conseguir que me temblara el cuerpo entero con uno de sus besos. Era especial, pero por el momento no iba a agobiar mi mente con esos pensamientos. Iba a dejar que todo sucediera, que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar y tiempo al tiempo, sin presiones de ningún tipo.

Matt frunció su adormilado ceño cuando me vio en la cocina tan temprano, pues él sabía que me gustaba dormir un poquito más que de costumbre los domingos porque llevaba el cansancio acumulado del resto de la semana.

–Buenos días, mi amor. ¿Cómo has dormido? –me acerqué a él y lo estrujé entre mis brazos haciéndole reír.

–Bien. Tengo hambre.

–Ya tienes preparado el desayuno.

Me senté a su lado en la cocina y le acaricié el cabello suavemente para darme cuenta al instante de que ya le iba haciendo falta un corte porque lo tenía demasiado largo.

–El coche que me regaló Jasper es muy guay –me explicó con la boca llena de cereales de chocolate.

– ¿Ah, sí?

Sonreí levemente al recordar que Jasper le había regalado un cochecito de juguete a Matt y se me encogió el corazón un poquito. Era adorable.

–Es más grande que los demás y seguro que es más rápido.

El sonido del timbre me sorprendió, y fruncí el ceño sin comprender quién podría ser un domingo por la mañana. Tras darle un beso a mi hijo en la cabeza, me levanté y me dirigí hacia la puerta cerrándome la bata sobre el pijama. Tras abrir, el corazón se me detuvo dentro del pecho durante un segundo y comenzaron a temblarme las rodillas.

–Stella... Phillip –murmuré al encontrarme a los padres de James en mi puerta.

–Hola, Alice. ¿Podemos pasar? –me preguntó él tan amable como siempre.

Comencé a respirar agitadamente al pensar en que quizás habían venido para llevarse a Matt. Sin embargo, la parte razonable de mi cabeza me recordó que no tenían ningún motivo para apartarlo de mi lado, y abrí la puerta lo justo para dejarles entrar.

Stella, que como siempre vestía impecable con su abrigo blanco de botones negros y sus pantalones grises acompañados de unas botas de piel negras, me miró con desprecio mientras que Phillip me dio unas cuantas palmaditas amistosas en el hombro.

– ¿Cómo te va todo? –me preguntó él con una sonrisa agradable que no consiguió tranquilizarme en absoluto.

–Eh... bien –me mordí el labio inferior y entrelacé mis manos con nerviosismo. –Matt y yo estamos muy bien.

– ¿El niño está aquí? –inquirió Stella observándome fijamente y con seriedad, evaluándome como había hecho siempre.

–Sí. Está desayunando. Pasad, por favor.

Me dije que estaba siendo amable por Phillip, porque a pesar de todo él siempre había tenido una sonrisa y unas palabras tranquilizantes para mí aunque al final se hubiese puesto de parte de su esposa. Sin embargo, ¿qué más podía esperar?

Los acompañé hasta la cocina, donde mi hijo estaba terminando su desayuno, y cuando los visitantes hicieron acto de presencia, Matt los observó largo y tendido en silencio.

– ¿Es que no vas a saludar a tus abuelos? –le preguntó Stella desafiante, consiguiendo que me entraran ganas de sacarla de mi casa a patadas. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratar así a un niño de seis años?

–Stella, no lo pongas nervioso. Ven, Matty, mira lo que el abuelo tiene para ti –lo animó Phillip acercándose a él cautelosamente, y sonriendo después cuando mi hijo se levantó y lo abrazó.

Comprendía a la perfección la actitud de Matt, pues había visto a esas personas en contadas ocasiones desde que comenzó a tener uso de razón, por lo que apenas se acordaba de ellos y no los asociaba como a su familia. No lo culpaba. El único que alguna vez llamaba para felicitarle por su cumpleaños o por Navidad era Phillip, pero seguramente tenía que hacerlo a escondidas de su esposa.

–Hola, abuelo –lo saludó Matt sentándose en su regazo cuando Phillip se acomodó en una de las sillas de la cocina.

El hombre sacó de su bolsillo una bolsa de golosinas de todos los colores que hicieron las delicias de mi hijo y que me hicieron sonreír a mí.

– ¿Podemos hablar a solas? –me preguntó Stella fríamente, señalándome con un movimiento de cabeza que la acompañara al salón.

No quería quedarme sola con ella pues no quería tener nada que ver con su persona. Comprendía que fuera la abuela de mi hijo y aceptaba que viniera a mi casa sin avisar, pero no quería discutir, pues era consciente de que eso era lo que haríamos. No obstante, asentí en silencio y, tras asegurarme de que Matt estaba cómodo parloteando con su abuelo, seguí a Stella hasta el salón.

–James nos visitó hace una semana –atacó ella sin pensárselo, y no me sorprendió el hecho de que le apeteciera hablar de su hijo.

–A mí también me visitó. Y tuvo la desfachatez de asustar a Matt con sus gritos y sus estupideces.

–James necesita ayuda.

Me reí sin sentir ningunas ganas de hacerlo.

– ¿Ayuda? ¿Ayuda para qué? ¿Es que acaso no viste lo feliz que es en su mundo de alcohol, drogas y prostitutas?

–Supongo que ya sabes quién le metió en ese mundo, ¿verdad?

– ¿Estás insinuando que la culpable de que tu hijo sea un bala perdida soy yo?

–Él solo quería ser feliz contigo, pero yo te calé desde el primer momento. Oh, sí. Cuando supe que tu madre había dejado de cuidarte, vi cómo te fijabas en James y cómo lo enredabas con tus encantos para que te diera dinero.

– ¡Yo jamás le pedí dinero!

–Vi cómo te aprovechaste de él para que te alquilara esta casa, –prosiguió como si yo jamás hubiese hablado. –vi cómo le presionabas para que estudiara y para que trabajara para poder pagarte tus caprichos...

Apreté mis manos en puños y comencé a respirar agitadamente. No era la primera vez que mantenía esa conversación con Stella, pero había confiado en no tener que volver a mantenerla nunca más.

–Y vi cómo te quedabas embarazada deliberadamente para conservarle a tu lado.

– ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Es mentira y lo sabes!

–Yo lo que sé es que eres una oportunista que se aprovechó de los buenos sentimientos de mi hijo hasta que conseguiste que se corrompiera.

–Tu hijo me pegó cuando supo que estaba embarazada y me insultó cada vez que se le presentó la ocasión. Y yo le quería, y permitía que me despreciara cada vez que le apetecía solo porque le quería.

–Eso no es verdad. Tú solo querías su dinero.

Respiré hondo para intentar deshacer el nudo de rabia y angustia que se había formado en mi garganta.

–Mira, me da igual lo que creas de mí, así que ¿a qué has venido?

–A advertirte. Estás pendiendo de un hilo, Alice, y si me entero de que mi nieto sufre el menor daño, te juro por Dios que no volverás a verle en la vida.

–No te llevarás a Matt. No te lo llevarás porque es mi hijo y porque es lo único importante que tengo en la vida –le aclaré con firmeza, queriendo dejárselo bien claro. –Puede que su padre sea un desgraciado, pero mi hijo no tiene la culpa de eso, y tú no te beneficiarás de la situación. Las necesidades de Matt han estado, están y estarán siempre por encima de las mías, y ningún juez, por muy amigo que sea de tu marido, conseguirá arrebatarme a mi hijo, Stella.

Sus ojos centellearon de ira, pero me dio igual. En aquel momento no me importaba nada más que el bienestar de Matt, y estaba completamente segura de que nadie iba a apartarlo de mi lado.

Los padres de James se marcharon de casa media hora más tarde en la que me permití hablar con Phillip sobre banalidades mientras Stella permanecía sentada a nuestro lado sin abrir la boca. Al parecer había conseguido callársela para el bienestar de todos.

Aquella visita había conseguido ponerme los pelos de punta y me había quitado el apetito, pero la llamada telefónica que recibí justo cuando iba a sentarme a comer con Matt me lo devolvió:

–¿Diga?

– _¿Es usted la señorita por la que me gasté ayer sesenta dólares en flores?_

Sonreí de repente cuando reconocí la voz de Jasper.

–Eso me temo.

–_Bien. Tengo una proposición que hacerte. Bueno, no, mejor dicho: que haceros. _

–Oh, pues tú dirás.

–_En realidad es una pregunta. ¿Podéis salir a jugar esta tarde? _

Fruncí el ceño sin comprender.

– ¿Salir a jugar?

– _¿Os apetecería acompañarme a jugar a fútbol esta tarde?_

Parpadeé seguidamente, gratamente sorprendida.

–Buff, a mí el fútbol se me da terriblemente mal, pero creo que a Matt le va a entusiasmar la idea.

– ¿Qué idea? –preguntó el aludido asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina para después acercarse correteando hasta mi lado.

–Espera –le pedí a Jasper. – ¿Te apetece que vayamos a jugar a fútbol con el profesor Whitlock?

No hizo falta que me respondiera, pues cuando comenzaron a brillarle los ojos y empezó a dar saltitos de emoción me quedó claro que la idea le había encantado.

–¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!

–Ya le has oído, ¿verdad?

–_Ha sido imposible no hacerlo, así que me doy por citado esta tarde. ¿A qué hora os paso a recoger? _

–Emm... ¿A las cuatro?

–_Perfecto. A las cuatro nos vemos, pues. _

–Hasta luego.

–_Ah, espera, Alice _–fruncí el ceñoy sujeté con más firmeza el teléfono contra mi oreja. –_Que sepas que no he olvidado la condición que me pusiste ayer para cuando volviéramos a salir. _

Me ruboricé al instante y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue echarme a reír.

–Hoy debemos portarnos bien.

–_No sé si seré capaz. _

–Pues más te vale que sí. Y ahora déjame, tenemos que comer. Hasta luego, Jasper.

Colgué antes de que se le ocurriera volver a enredarme y me mordí el labio inferior para darme cuenta al instante siguiente de que Matt continuaba a mi lado y de que me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Por qué le has dicho al profesor que tenemos que portarnos bien?

Parpadeé seguidamente, sintiéndome algo descubierta.

–Por nada, cielo. ¿Vamos a comer?

Mi hijo continuó mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados, pero para mi gran alivio se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a echar a correr hacia la cocina.

A las cuatro y diez Jasper estaba en casa mientras esperaba a que terminara de atarle los cordones de las deportivas a mi hijo. Me había dedicado una amplia sonrisa cuando había llegado que yo le había devuelto porque estaba segura de que Matt se encontraba en el cuarto de baño. Sin embargo, no habíamos tenido ningún otro acercamiento y no lo íbamos a tener aquella tarde. Solo éramos un par de amigos que se atraían y que iban a pasar un rato juntos. Nada más. Y nada menos, claro.

Jasper le pidió consejo a mi hijo sobre cuál sería el mejor lugar para ir a jugar, y Matt decidió que el prado en el que habían colocado un par de porterías hacía pocos meses era el lugar idóneo. Además, solo se encontraba a diez minutos de casa andando, por lo que allí nos fuimos bien abrigados porque hacía bastante frío. Me había llevado una pequeña mochila con bocadillos y botellas de agua para que ninguno pasara sed ni hambre, por lo que en cuanto llegamos y vimos que todavía no había nadie, me senté fuera de lo que sería el campo y esperé a que comenzaran. Matt se había llevado su pelota predilecta y ya la estaba colocando en el centro del campo.

– ¡Mami! ¿No juegas?

–No, cielo. A mamá se le da mejor mirar que jugar.

– ¿Y por qué no arbitras? –sugirió Jasper.

Resoplé con fuerza, queriendo dejar claro que lo único que me apetecía era permanecer sentada y descansando, pero ya veía que ninguno de ellos me iba a dar tregua.

–Arbitraré un rato, ¿vale? Luego volveré a sentarme allí a disfrutar de una tarde de domingo pasando frío cuando podría haberla pasado tumbada en el sofá de casa –me quejé mientras llegaba hasta el centro del campo.

–Tú has querido venir. Podrías haberme dicho que no tranquilamente –me recordó Jasper con una sonrisita interesante en el rostro que no le devolví.

–No hagas que me arrepienta de haber venido –le pedí medio en broma medio en serio.

–Claro que no, nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien. Así que comencemos.

Durante cuarenta y cinto minutos me tuvieron corriendo de un lugar al otro hasta que al final me cansé y comencé a "pitar" faltas y penaltis inexistentes solo para hacer más divertido el juego.

–Oye, –resolló Jasper apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas. –empiezo a pensar que estáis conchabados. Vamos siete a quince, y el que pierde soy yo.

–Bueno, pero la que arbitra soy yo, y resulta que uno de los jugadores es mi hijo. Creo que debo beneficiarle, ¿no? –le sonreí inocentemente, consiguiendo que Matt se echara a reír a carcajadas a pesar de que tenía todo el rostro y parte del cabello sudados y de que también jadeaba.

–Cuánto favoritismo –se quejó Jasper. – ¿Puede el perdedor tomar agua?

–Yo también quiero –le apoyó Matt.

–El árbitro lo que quiere es descansar, así que vamos.

Los tres nos dirigimos hacia el lugar en el que había dejado la mochila y nos sentamos formando un círculo. Repartí las botellas de agua y también los bocadillos agradeciendo en aquel mismo instante el haberlos traído.

–Gracias –me dijo Jasper cuando le entregué su sándwich.

–El perdedor también tiene que comer –lo pinché con una risita, consiguiendo que se echara a reír.

Matt se puso en pie con el bocadillo en la mano, por lo que lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

–Mami, allí hay pájaros, ¿puedo ir a darles un poco de pan? –me preguntó señalando con su mano el centro del campo, donde acababan de reunirse tres pájaros pequeños.

–Sí, pero no les des mucho, no vaya a ser que te quedes tú sin merienda.

Mi hijo echó a correr y se detuvo unos cuantos metros alejado de los animales, que lo miraban con desconfianza.

–Piensa en todos, ¿eh? –murmuró Jasper observando detenidamente cómo Matt alimentaba a aquellos pajarillos.

–Y que lo digas. Si por él fuera, tendríamos la casa llena de animales.

–Es un buen niño. Y sabe cuidar de sus amigos.

Me sentí inmensamente orgullosa de mi hijo al escuchar las palabras de Jasper, por lo que continué comiéndome mi bocadillo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–Oye... ¿por qué no te quedas luego a tomar un café en casa? –le pregunté tímidamente, sabiendo que me estaba excediendo con aquello. Pero solo le estaba invitando a un café, no a que se metiera directamente en mi cama.

–No voy a poder decirte que no.

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados cuando vi que sonreía ampliamente.

–Más te vale que no te estés confundiendo respecto a nuestra...eh, relación.

Jasper alzó las manos en señal de inocencia.

–Yo no me estoy confundiendo. Solo que he descubierto que me gusta pasar tiempo con vosotros. Al fin y al cabo, sois mis únicos amigos en Holland.

Aquella afirmación me gustó y me llenó de un sentimiento bastante parecido a la euforia, pero me aconsejé a mí misma que más me valía ir con pies de plomo, pues sabía lo que sucedería si me implicaba demasiado y no quería volver a salir perjudicada.

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, y debo decir que será el último capítulo que suba con 21 años porque el lunes es mi cumpleaños (y este año no me pongo melodramática como suele pasar, jajaja).  
**

**En fin, espero que hayais odiado a Stella tanto como la odio yo y que os esté gustando esta relación que están empezando a tener nuestra parejita. Y, obviamente, espero ansiosamente vuestros reviews, que sabéis que me alegran el día, y hoy los necesito más que nunca para que me abandone la gripe, jajaja. **

**¿Nos leemos la semana que viene? ¡Hasta pronto! Xo**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 12-**

**Alice**

Jasper y Matt estuvieron jugando un rato más mientras yo permanecía sentada observándolos. Se veía a millas que ambos se llevaban de maravilla y que se lo pasaban bien juntos, por lo que apenas dejé de sonreír viendo a mi hijo tan contento. Después, cuando el cielo comenzó a teñirse dejando paso al atardecer, recogimos la mochila y nos marchamos en dirección a nuestra casa, donde le había prometido a Jasper un café.

Una vez allí, Matt subió corriendo las escaleras y las bajó con la misma prisa llevando consigo su caja donde guardaba los coches. La dejó en el suelo, delante del sofá en el que Jasper estaba sentado, y la abrió.

–Voy a preparar los cafés –dije cuando preví que se avecinaba una larga charla sobre los distintos tipos de coches de juguete que Matt guardaba. – ¿Quieres tú un zumo o algo, cielo?

–No, mami –me respondió él sin mirarme, concentrado en sacar todos sus tesoros para enseñárselos a Jasper.

Una vez en la cocina preparé dos cafés y saqué un paquete de galletas por si acaso todavía tenía hambre a pesar de las horas que eran, y cuando lo tuve todo listo en una bandeja la llevé al salón. Jasper estaba enfrascado en una conversación con Matt, que aún estaba sacando coches de la caja y dejándolos en el suelo.

–Supongo que sabes que eso lo vas a recoger tú después, amiguito –le advertí con una ceja alzada.

–Sí.

Puse los ojos en blanco tras suspirar y después me senté al lado de Jasper.

–Matt, no molestes más al profesor, cielo –le pedí.

–No me molesta. Cuando yo tenía su edad también me encantaban estos juguetes. Aunque he de admitir que yo soy más de soldados.

Me eché a reír al ver que los ojos de Matt se iluminaban.

– ¡Yo tengo unos cuantos! ¡Me los regaló mi abuelo! Espera, ahora te los enseño.

Jasper y yo vimos cómo Matt subía las escaleras corriendo hasta que lo perdimos de vista.

– ¿Tiene relación con su abuelo?

–El padre de James, sí. Él y su esposa nos han visitado esta mañana –recordé con fastidio, rememorando sin querer la amarga conversación que había mantenido con Stella.

Jasper me miró fijamente, como si se diera cuenta de que el tema me afectaba, y colocó su mano sobre la mía que descansaba sobre mi rodilla.

–Ella sigue odiándome. Phillip es un buen hombre y se interesa a veces por Matt. Stella, en cambio... ha venido a amenazarme.

– ¡Mami! –escuchamos la voz de Matt desde el piso de arriba. – ¿Sabes dónde están? ¡No los encuentro!

–Estaban en el baúl, cariño. Sigue buscando, que seguro que están ahí.

– ¿A amenazarte? –prosiguió Jasper con preocupación.

–James fue a visitarles cuando estuvo aquí, y supongo que le llenó la cabeza a su madre con mentiras sobre el estado de Matt. Seguramente le contó que el niño estaba desnutrido, con la ropa llena de agujeros y pasando frío... O yo que sé.

–No debes hacerle caso. Jamás te quitarán a Matt.

Fijé mi mirada en sus ojos verdes e intenté sonreír.

–Ya lo sé. Siempre me digo que no tienen motivos para hacerlo, y que antes tendrían que enviar a una asistenta social y que habría mucho papeleo, pero aun así... no dejo de pensarlo. Es un tema que me martiriza.

–Pues que deje de martirizarte. Eres una buena madre, todos en el pueblo lo saben, y tienes muchos amigos y conocidos que jamás dejarían que se lo llevaran. No debes preocuparte por nada.

Apreté su mano con la mía con fuerza y le sonreí levemente.

–No sabes lo que me alegra oírte decir eso. Me dejas mucho más tranquila.

–Solo digo la verdad. Eres de las pocas personas que he conocido que no merece que le hagan daño. Ni a ti, ni a Matt.

Parpadeé seguidamente, sorprendida y emocionada por aquellas palabras.

–Muchas gracias, Jasper. Eres realmente encantador.

– ¿Significa eso que te gusto? –preguntó con una leve sonrisa, y yo supe que estaba bromeando aunque no del todo.

–Sabes que me gustas. Pero también sabes... lo que hay.

–Lo sé. Pero el problema es que tú también me gustas, y...

– ¡Los he encontrado! –exclamó Matt bajando por las escaleras como una exhalación, consiguiendo que Jasper y yo separásemos nuestras manos al instante. –Mira, Jasper.

Me reí entre dientes y me mordí el labio inferior, sin saber si me encontraba aliviada o contrariada tras aquella interrupción.

Media hora después Jasper anunció que debía marcharse, y Matt se despidió de él con entusiasmo, recordándole que al día siguiente tenían clase juntos. Mi hijo subió a su habitación para guardar todos los juguetes que había sacado, y yo aproveché para despedirme de Jasper. Salí fuera y me froté los brazos con fuerza para mantener el calor.

–Gracias por el café.

–Gracias a ti por querer salir a jugar con nosotros.

Jasper se rió entre dientes y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Supuse que no sabía qué hacer con ellas, justo lo mismo que me ocurría a mí.

–Me lo he pasado muy bien.

Asentí en silencio y sin saber qué más decir, maldiciéndome por haber alargado aquella despedida. No, si resultaba que me estaba comportando como una adolescente.

–Bueno, pues... mañana nos vemos –añadí.

–Sí.

Carraspeé levemente y esperé a que Jasper decidiera darse la vuelta y macharse, pero no lo hizo. Por el contrario, se acercó un poco a mí y me dio un corto pero intenso beso en los labios que consiguió descolocarme por completo. Un par de segundos después lo vi alejándose de casa con una sonrisita en el rostro que no pude evitar imitar, y acto seguido entré de nuevo dentro, pensando que ni él ni yo teníamos remedio.

Febrero pasó sin que apenas nos diésemos cuenta, y para mi alivio fue un mes bastante tranquilo. No hubo ni rastro de James, ni tampoco noticias de Stella. También el ánimo de Matt mejoró, pues supuse que los niños que se burlaban de él habían dejado de hacerlo gracias a la intervención de Jasper, y pude pagar a tiempo el alquiler de aquellos meses. Era cierto que solía retrasarme con algunos pagos, pero siempre acababa pagándolos religiosamente a pesar de lo mal que me sentía por haber tenido que romper una promesa que le había hecho a Matt para poder llevar las facturas al día. Por eso, cuando quise percatarme de la fecha, solo faltaban dos días para que comenzaran las vacaciones de primavera.

– ¿Se puede saber por qué las llaman vacaciones de primavera con el frío que hace? –preguntó Maggie frotándose furiosamente los brazos al entrar en la cafetería tras haber ido a buscar cambio al comercio de al lado.

–No tengo ni idea, pero no me las recuerdes, por favor –hice un puchero, sabiendo que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con Matt.

–Alice... no te sientas mal. ¿Quieres que te preste yo el dinero?

Miré a mi amiga con una sonrisa llena de cariño.

–Sabes cuál es mi respuesta.

– ¿Y por qué no te lo tomas como un regalo que os hago yo?

–Porque no. Lo siento, pero sabes que odio que me dejen dinero.

–Pero le vas a romper el corazón a tu hijo.

Inflé los mofletes al escucharla.

–No le voy a romper nada, solo le diré que no podemos ir a la playa la semana que viene y que lo mejor será que vayamos en verano, que hará mejor tiempo.

–Sabes las ganas que tenía de ir.

Resoplé, cansada, pero cambié inmediatamente la cara cuando vimos que Matt entraba en la cafetería tras despedirse de Kevin y de su madre, que me había hecho el favor de ir a recogerlo al colegio. Me despedí de ella con la mano y con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y abrí los brazos para recibir a mi bichito entre ellos.

– ¿Cómo te ha ido el cole, mi vida?

– ¡Bien! La profe nos ha preguntado que qué vamos a hacer durante las vacaciones y yo he salido delante de todos a explicar que nos vamos a ir a la playa.

Tragué saliva con dificultad y tomé la manita helada de mi hijo, que otra vez se había olvidado de ponerse los guantes.

–Tenemos hablar sobre eso, mi amor. Siéntate –le pedí, sintiendo cómo me retumbaba el corazón con fuerza en el pecho.

– ¿Qué pasa, mami?

Le dediqué una rápida mirada a Maggie, que me dio ánimos en silencio, y después clavé mis ojos en mi hijo.

–No vamos a poder ir a la playa, cariño.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

Me fijé en que Matt comenzaba a parpadear seguidamente para evitar las lágrimas y se me partió el corazón.

–Ya sé que te lo prometí, pero... mamá ha tenido que usar el dinero para pagar las cosas de la casa.

– ¡Pero me lo prometiste! ¡Me dijiste que pasaríamos unos días en la playa durante las vacaciones de primavera!

–Ya lo sé, cariño, pero mamá no ha podido hacer nada más... Iremos en verano y así podrás bañarte, ¿vale?

– ¡No quiero ir en verano, quiero ir ahora!

–Matt... no podemos. Pero nos lo pasaremos muy bien aquí, iremos a jugar a fútbol, y...

– ¡No! –se levantó de la silla hecho una furia y pasó por el lado de Maggie corriendo hasta que salió de la cocina y se sentó solo en la mesa más alejada de la barra.

Salí tras él, pero sabía que no querría hablar con nadie hasta que se le pasara un poco el enfado, por lo que respiré hondo y me rasqué la frente con aire ausente. Maggie me acarició el hombro para confortarme y después me percaté de que Jasper estaba sentado en su asiento frente a la barra como cada día. Nuestra "relación" no había avanzado mucho más, habíamos salido un par de veces por ahí y nos habíamos besado otras tantas a escondidas, pero ahí se había estancado. Y no era porque nosotros no pusiéramos empeño, sino porque habíamos estado atareados con temas distintos de nuestros trabajos y porque habíamos acordado ir despacio. Eso sí, ganas de pasar tiempo juntos no nos faltaban.

Me acerqué a él con una leve sonrisa que me devolvió antes de señalar a Matt con la cabeza.

– ¿Qué le pasa? Le he visto salir de la cocina como una bala y no me ha saludado.

–Está enfadado. Muy enfadado conmigo.

– ¿Por qué?

Suspiré con tristeza.

–Le prometí que le llevaría unos días a la playa durante las vacaciones de primavera, pero el dinero que había ahorrado para ello tuve que repartirlo entre James y entre el alquiler de la casa.

–Vaya...

–Comprendo que no lo entienda; solo tiene seis años y su madre ha roto una promesa que le había hecho hace meses. Yo también me enfadaría si estuviera en su lugar –murmuré agachando la cabeza.

Jasper colocó su mano bajo mi mentón para obligarme a mirarlo y parpadeé para alejar las lágrimas.

–Oye, no te has gastado el dinero en ningún capricho. Era algo que necesitabas, que necesitabais los dos.

–Lo sé, pero me parte el corazón decepcionarle así.

–Es normal. Pero no te preocupes, se le pasará más pronto que tarde, seguro.

–Espero que así sea. ¿Tú qué planes tienes?

–Me voy a ver a mis padres a Trinity durante algunos días. Mi madre ya ha organizado una reunión familiar y todo, así que imagínate lo emocionada que está.

Sonreí levemente en un vano intento por camuflar mi desilusión. En parte me alegraba por él y entendía que le apeteciera volver a su casa para estar con su familia, pero había esperado que pudiéramos pasar algún tiempo juntos, pues Larry, el propietario de Tuc's, me había dado cinco días libres para elegir durante la semana.

–Oh, qué bien. Seguro que tienes muchas ganas de ir.

–Sí, la verdad es que los echo de menos. Además, pasaremos esos días en la casa del lago de mis padres... –se calló durante un instante en el que me permití soñar con tener una casa en algún lago algún día, y después Jasper clavó sus verdes ojos en mí. – ¿Por qué no venís Matt y tú conmigo?

Parpadeé seguidamente, sorprendida a más no poder con aquella proposición.

– ¿Me estás pidiendo en serio que vayamos contigo?

–Bueno, el lago Livingstone no es una playa, pero puede dar el pego, y creo que a Matt le gustaría mucho.

Tragué saliva con dificultad, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

–Pero Jasper... vas a ir a ver a tu familia, a una reunión familiar... Matt y yo no pintamos nada allí.

–Podéis venir como mis invitados. Mis padres estarán encantados, seguro, y no les molestará. Además, en la casa hay espacio para dos personas más.

Me rasqué ausentemente la cabeza, dándome cuenta de que la idea me gustaba mucho, bastante más de lo que debería, y sonreí con lentitud.

–No te voy a decir que la idea no me hace ilusión, pero de verdad que creo que Matt y yo solo molestaremos e interrumpiremos una de tus grandes reuniones familiares.

–Que no, Alice. Me encantaría que vinierais, de verdad.

Me lo pensé en silencio durante unos segundos, aunque la verdad es que no tenía nada que pensar, y después le dije:

–Deja que le pregunte a Matt, ¿vale?

Jasper asintió y le pedí a Maggie que le atendiera mientras yo iba a hablar con mi hijo, que estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados en un asiento pegado a la pared, en la mesa más cercana a la puerta.

–Cariño –le dije sentándome a su lado y acariciándole la cabeza suavemente. Él quiso apartarse pero no pudo, pues lo había acorralado entre la mesa y el asiento.

–Estoy enfadado –murmuró con los labios fruncidos, consiguiendo hacerme reír.

–Ya lo sé, ya. Pero si no dejas de estar enfadado y no me escuchas, no podré decirte una cosa.

–Me da igual.

Con una sonrisita le di golpecitos suaves en la barriga con el dedo para hacerle cosquillas, y comenzó a revolverse para evitar el contacto mientras empezaba a reírse.

–No te da igual. ¿Ya no estás enfadado?

–Aún lo estoy. Yo quería ir a la playa.

–Ya lo sé, cariño, pero te juro que iremos en verano, ¿vale?

Matt negó con la cabeza, enfurruñado aún, y me dio la espalda. No queriendo enfadarme por su actitud, rodeé sus cuerpo con mis brazos y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

– ¿Qué te parecería pasar unos días en una casa al lado de un lago? –le pregunté en voz baja.

Mi hijo ladeó un poco la cabeza y me miró con interés.

– ¿Un lago?

–Sí. Jasper nos invita a pasar unos días con él y con su familia en la casa que tienen al lado del lago Livingstone, ¿te apetece?

Matt se dio la vuelta con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

– ¿Dónde está ese lago?

–Mmmm... Creo que cerca de Trinity, donde él vivía antes de mudarse a Holland. Me parece que está a un par o tres horas de aquí. ¿Quieres ir?

– ¡Sí!

Lo sabía. Sonreí ampliamente y abrí los brazos.

–Pues dale un abrazo a mamá y deja que te pida perdón.

Mi bichito correspondió a mi abrazo con efusividad y yo aproveché para darle besos en la cabeza. Lo abracé con fuerza durante unos largos segundos y cuando nos separamos le di un beso en la nariz.

–Nos lo pasaremos muy bien, ya verás.

– ¿Cuándo nos iremos?

–Eh... pues... no tengo ni idea. Vamos a preguntarle a Jasper.

Ambos nos levantamos y nos acercamos a él; Matt se sentó a su lado como acostumbraba a hacer y yo me metí tras la barra de nuevo para seguir con mi trabajo.

– ¿Entonces qué? ¿Me acompañaréis? –nos preguntó Jasper mirándonos simultáneamente.

– ¡Sí!

–Le ha encantado la idea –comenté yo, sintiéndome algo más tranquila.

– ¿Cuándo nos iremos, Jasper? –Matt sabía que su profesor dejaba que lo tuteara fuera del colegio, pero cuando estaban en clase debía tratarle de usted.

–Tenía pensado marcharme de aquí el viernes por la tarde... No sé si os iría bien.

–Yo el viernes tengo que trabajar hasta tarde... –comenté mordiéndome el labio inferior.

–Entonces nos iremos el sábado temprano.

–No, no, Jasper, no quiero que cambies tus planes por mi culpa.

–No pasa nada. No me molesta irme el sábado; así estaré más descansado.

–El problema es que Larry me ha dado cinco días de fiesta para elegir, por lo que el jueves tendría que volver a estar aquí.

–Pues volveremos el miércoles. No hay problema, Alice.

–Pero... puedes estar con tu familia más días. No te preocupes, Matt y yo volveremos en autobús.

–Anda ya. Mis padres no tendrán toda la semana de vacaciones, y mi hermana y mi cuñado tampoco, sino que intentarán combinarse para que podamos coincidir con los días, pero no tienes que preocuparte. Con cinco días estaré más que servido.

– ¿Estás seguro? Mira que si después decides quedarte un poco más...

–No, tranquila. Ya veréis que nos lo pasaremos muy bien.

Eso esperaba, porque iba a conocer a casi toda la familia del hombre con el que... ¿tonteaba? Con el que mantenía una relación extraña y todavía poco definida; eso estaba mejor. El caso era que gracias a él no iba a faltar del todo a la promesa que le había hecho a mi hijo, y por ese motivo le estaría agradecida durante mucho tiempo. Además, iba a pasar cinco días alejada de Holland y de todo lo que continuaba atormentándome, por lo que en ese mismo momento decidí disfrutar de esa pequeña salida que, estaba segura, nos iba a hacer muy felices.

* * *

**¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza, pero se me había olvidado que me tocaba subir capítulo ;p Bueno, como podéis ver Alice y Jasper no tienen una relación definida, no son novios ni mucho menos, pero tienen _algo_. Y lo más divertido es que ni siquiera ellos saben qué es :3 Y encima ahora se nos van de vacaciones juntos (sin olvidarnos de Matt, obviamente, jejeje). Solo os diré que en esas vacaciones pasarán cositas interesantes y que aparecerán personajes nuevos que, por descontado, ya conocemos todas, así que las vacaciones en casa de Jazz prometen, jajaja.  
**

**Espero que os haya gustado el cap de hoy y que me lo digáis con muchos reviews. ¡Ah! Y antes de irme me gustaría agradecer a todo el mundo que se acordó de mi cumpleaños, que me felicitó y que incluso me hizo un regalito virtual, como Sweetsugarhoney en su tumblr o Andy Anthena que me escribió un OS precioso y que ya está en mi perfil por si queréis leerlo *-* ¡Muchísimas gracias!**

**Y ahora sí, me voy. ¡Hasta la semana que viene! Xo**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 13-**

**Jasper**

El sábado fui a recoger a Alice y a Matt a las ocho y media, tal y como habíamos acordado el día anterior. También había hablado con mis padres para avisarles de que llevaría a unos invitados inesperados, y se alegraron al darse cuenta de que ya había hecho buenos amigos en Holland. Ni siquiera les mencioné que se trataba de una mujer y un niño de seis años porque sabía lo que sucedería: comenzarían a sacar conclusiones precipitadas y no me apetecía. A pesar de que Alice me gustaba mucho y de que estaba encantado con Matt, pretendía que nadie de mi familia se diera cuenta de ello. No aún, al menos. Me apetecía pasar cinco días tranquilo, con mi familia, y enseñándoles a Alice y a Matt algo de mi anterior entorno, pues esperaba que les entusiasmara.

– ¡Jasper, Jasper, Jasper! –fue el saludo de Matt una vez llegué a su casa y me bajé del coche para ayudarles a guardar las maletas en el maletero.

–Hey, Matt.

–Esta noche no ha podido dormir por la emoción –me comentó Alice en voz baja mientras abría la parte trasera de mi coche.

– ¿En serio? Pues yo le veo tan lleno de energía como siempre.

–Sí, es la ventaja de tener seis años –me aclaró con una risita cuando hubo guardado todo el equipaje.

Cinco minutos después todos estuvimos dentro del coche; Matt en el asiento trasero con un par de coches de juguete en las manos para entretenerse un rato, y Alice en el asiento del copiloto. Me habría apetecido saludarla con un beso pero era consciente de que la habría incomodado, más que nada porque Matt no sabía nada de "lo nuestro" y porque tampoco estaba seguro de cómo se lo tomaría, así que me limité a rozar los dedos de Alice con los míos en un saludo cariñoso y discreto, recibiendo una sonrisa tímida por su parte.

–Espero no encontrar mucho tráfico –comenté cuando salimos de Holland.

–Siendo sábado e inicio de las vacaciones de primavera... creo que tus súplicas no serán escuchadas.

Fruncí el ceño y suspiré, percatándome de que Alice tenía razón. Era muy probable que las tres horas que duraba el viaje se convirtieran en cuatro fácilmente. Por eso les pregunté a mis acompañantes si podía poner un poco de música y, al recibir respuestas afirmativas, eso hice. La puse a un volumen más bajo que alto para poder hablar con Alice y escuchar los tejemanejes que Matt se traía en el asiento trasero.

– ¿Cuánto hace que no sales de Holland? –le pregunté a mi acompañante.

–Mmm... sin contar nuestra cena en Georgetown, creo que un par de años.

– ¿En serio? –inquirí anonadado. Yo no sabía si sería capaz de permanecer tanto tiempo en aquel pueblo tan pequeño.

–En serio. No he tenido mucho tiempo, y tampoco tenía ningún lugar al que ir.

No lo comenté, pero era en aquellos momentos cuando se hacía palpable lo diferentes que éramos ella y yo respecto a ese tema. Alice se había criado en Holland y jamás había tenido ganas ni había sentido la necesidad de salir de allí. Yo, en cambio, y por mucho que me gustara Trinity, siempre había querido ver otras ciudades; había querido salir de la mía para explorar. Lo había hecho en muchas ocasiones y jamás me había arrepentido de ello.

–Bueno, pues ahora vas a pasar cinco días fuera de casa. Espero que estéis preparados para lo que os espera.

–Lo dices como si tu familia estuviera loca.

–Casi, casi. Mi cuñado está chalado, eso lo veréis enseguida, pero le queremos igual.

Alice se rió entre dientes y después se acomodó en el asiento, aprovechando el silencio para observar el paisaje por la ventanilla. Por el retrovisor pude ver que Matt se había quedado dormido en el asiento trasero y que intentaba acurrucarse colocando sus manos a modo de cojín contra la ventanilla. Sonreí levemente cuando un extraño pensamiento llegó a mi mente: cualquier persona que nos viera pensaría que éramos una familia que se iba de vacaciones; una pareja joven que tenía un hijo. Sacudí la cabeza y me concentré plenamente en conducir, diciéndome que no importaba lo que la gente pensara. Lo que importaba era la realidad, lo que realmente éramos: un par de amigos que viajaban con el hijo de uno de ellos. Ni más, ni menos.

Decidí parar a descansar cuando llegamos a Huntsville por más que nos encontrábamos a treinta minutos de Trinity. Tenía hambre y presentía que Matt y Alice también estaban hambrientos, por lo que aparqué el coche en el primer sitio libre que encontré.

– ¿Ya hemos llegado? –preguntó Alice frotándose los ojos. Al parecer ella también se había quedado algo adormilada.

–No. He pensado que sería una buena idea descansar un rato. Ir a estirar las piernas y a desayunar como Dios manda.

–Oh, qué gran idea –estiró los brazos mientras bostezaba y después se desabrochó el cinturón para mirar a Matt, que tenía los ojos entrecerrados. –Hey, dormilón, ¿tienes hambre?

El niño asintió en silencio e hizo el mismo gesto que su madre después de frotarse los ojos: estirar los brazos y bostezar. Después de que Matt se despertara del todo, los tres entramos en la primera cafetería acogedora que encontramos y desayunamos dos cafés para los adultos y una taza de chocolate para el peque acompañados por tres cruasanes de mantequilla calentitos.

–¿Estamos muy lejos de tu casa? –me preguntó Matt limpiándose con poco garbo los manchurrones de chocolate que tenía alrededor de la boca.

–No, a una media hora o cuarenta minutos como mucho. Cuando lleguemos a Trinity, tenemos que desviarnos del camino a la ciudad para llegar al lago.

– ¿Y el lago es muy grande?

–Bueno, es el segundo más grande enteramente dentro de Texas.

– ¡Guay! ¿Y te puedes bañar?

–Yo lo he hecho de vez en cuando, en verano sobretodo y cuando era más joven. Hay mucha navegación, eso sí, y también se puede pescar.

– ¿Podremos pescar?

–Pues... no sé si es temporada de pesca. Pero podemos preguntarle a mi padre, que es un aficionado y seguro que lo sabe.

Matt sonrió ampliamente y continuó frotándose la barbilla con la servilleta hasta que finalmente Alice optó por ayudarle un poco. Tras pagar la cuenta, los tres volvimos al coche para recorrer de una vez por todas la poca distancia que nos separaba de Trinity, así que en treinta y cinco minutos llegamos a la ciudad. Por el camino les enseñé la casa en la que había vivido desde mi infancia y en la que aún vivían mis padres, el colegio al que había asistido y algunos de los lugares que habían sido importantes a lo largo de mi vida. También pasamos por delante de la pequeña casa en la que había vivido con Lucy, pero eso no lo mencioné.

Cuando al fin comenzamos a bordear el lago, les indiqué que nos encontrábamos muy cerca de nuestro destino, y tras pasar un camino circunvalado por árboles, entramos en la zona de los Whitlock. Nada más ver la casa blanca de ventanas rojas y tejado oscuro en la que había pasado tantos buenos momentos sonreí, sintiéndome en mi hogar. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que había añorado todo aquello: el sonido de los pájaros planeando sobre el agua, el chapoteo de los peces en el lago y el olor de la naturaleza.

Aparqué el coche frente a la casa viendo que aparte del mío solo había un vehículo más, por lo que imaginé que de momento allí se encontraban únicamente mis padres.

–Ya estamos aquí –comenté con una amplia sonrisa.

– ¿Así que esta casa es tuya? –preguntó Alice observando detenidamente el edificio que teníamos delante.

–Bueno, de mis padres. ¿Os gusta?

– ¡Es genial! –exclamó Matt desabrochándose el cinturón y saliendo del coche como una bala.

Hice lo mismo que él, aunque no tan deprisa, y me fijé en cómo el niño curioseaba la gran casa por fuera y miraba anonadado el embarcadero que daba paso al lago Livingstone.

–¿Sabes conducir un barco? –me preguntó él con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Eh... la verdad es que lo he hecho alguna vez, pero no es uno de mis fuertes.

–Caray, cuántas sorpresas –comentó Alice dedicándome un movimiento interesante de cejas que me hizo reír.

–No lo sabes tú bien –le respondí en voz baja y dándole un toquecito cariñoso en la nariz con mi dedo.

–Oh, ¡pero si ya estáis aquí!

Me di la vuelta con rapidez cuando escuché la emocionada voz de mi madre, y me apresuré a llegar hasta ella para abrazarla con fuerza mientras la oía reír.

–Hola, mamá –le di un beso en la coronilla y estreché su menudo cuerpo con fuerza contra mí.

–Hola, cariño –colocó sus manos en mis mejillas y me miró detenidamente. –Estás tan guapo como siempre.

–En eso no voy a cambiar nunca –le seguí el juego antes de besarla también en la mejilla. –Mira, te presento a Alice –las acerqué hasta que ambas estuvieron cara a cara. –Una buena amiga de Holland.

–Jasper no me había dicho que iba a traer como acompañante a una chica tan bonita.

Sonreí pensando en que mi madre no tenía remedio.

–Oh, vaya, gracias –musitó Alice algo nerviosa y ruborizada. –Es un placer conocerla.

–Lo mismo digo pero, por favor, no me trates de usted. Puedes llamarme Esme tranquilamente.

Me alegró darme cuenta de que mi madre seguía siendo tan encantadora como siempre, por lo que rodeé sus hombros con mi brazo y la apreté contra mi costado.

–De acuerdo. Matty, ven a saludar, cariño.

El niño se acercó con cautela y se colocó al lado de su madre algo cohibido.

–Él es Matt, el hijo de Alice –recité.

–Hola, cielo –mi madre alargó el brazo para acariciarle la mejilla. – ¿Te gustan las galletas? Acabo de preparar una bandeja, y como de momento eres el único niño que tenemos por aquí puedes aprovechar para comerte unas cuantas.

– ¿En serio? –preguntó él emocionado con la idea, cosa que nos hizo reír a Alice y a mí.

–En serio. Vamos dentro y podrás comprobarlo por ti mismo.

Matt, ya más confiado, le dio la mano a mi madre y comenzó a parlotear de sus juguetes cuando ella le preguntó por los coches que todavía llevaba en las manos.

– ¿Te gusta? –le pregunté a Alice refiriéndome a la casa.

–Es estupenda. Parece muy cariñosa y se nota que sabe tratar a los niños.

Fruncí el ceño hasta que comprendí que se estaba refiriendo a mi madre, por lo que sacudí la cabeza entre risas.

– Oh, sí. Tuvo que lidiar con un par de mellizos tremendos y después con unas gemelas de lo más traviesas.

– ¿Tu hermana y tú sois mellizos?

–Sí. Rosalie es mayor que yo por pocos minutos, y siempre encuentra alguna ocasión para recordármelo.

Seguimos a mi madre hasta la cocina, donde Matt esperó impacientemente a que mi madre le hiciera un gesto en señal de que ya podía comerse las galletas, y después achiqué los ojos.

– ¿Dónde está papá?

–Estaba arreglando el motor del barco. Le apetece salir a navegar mañana.

– ¿Tenéis un barco? –preguntó Matt con la boca llena.

–No es muy grande, pero sí. Es el segundo amor de mi padre.

–Quizá es el primero y lleva treinta y dos años engañándome –bromeó mi madre haciendo reír a Alice, que se sentó al lado de Matt y probó una galleta.

– ¿Y cuándo vendrán los demás?

–Tu hermana, Emmett y las niñas al mediodía, e imagino que los demás por la tarde. Bueno –comentó mi madre dedicándole una sonrisa a Alice. – ¿Por qué no me contáis cómo os conocisteis?

.

.

**Alice**

Tras explicarle a Esme resumidamente nuestra historia, llegó el padre de Jasper, el señor Carlisle, que nos recibió a mí y a Matt con el mismo cariño y la misma calidez que su esposa. Le prometió a mi hijo que le llevaría a navegar si quería, y también me lo ofreció a mí, pero aún tenía que pensármelo. Jamás había montado en un barco y era muy probable que acabara pasando parte del recorrido vomitando, cosa que no se me hacía demasiado apetecible.

A continuación Jasper nos ayudó a subir las maletas y a colocarlas en la habitación que su madre nos había asignado, que constaba de una cama de matrimonio en la que dormiríamos Matt y yo, un par de mesillas de noche, un armario e incluso un pequeño cuarto de baño privado. Aparte de eso, estaba exquisitamente decorada con muebles elegantes y lustrosos y olía de maravilla, como a cítricos y a frescor.

– ¿Os gusta la habitación? –preguntó Jasper cuando Matt y yo nos sentamos en la cama para probarla.

–Es maravillosa. Estaremos perfectamente.

– ¿No estaréis muy apretados?

–Qué va. Esta cama es más grande que mi habitación, casi –comenté entusiasmada. –Además, Matt suele dormir conmigo a menudo.

– ¡Mamá! –protestó él con la cara colorada por que Jasper se hubiera enterado de que a veces no dormía solo como un chico grande.

–Bueno, no pasa nada, cielo – me defendí, pero me callé cuando escuché un gran estruendo en el piso de abajo seguido de unos cuantos gritos.

–Creo que ese que grita es mi cuñado –murmuró Jasper con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Por qué grita? –preguntó Matt con cautela, como si se estuviera preparando por si acaso tuviera que salir huyendo.

–Porque está chalado. Venid, os lo presentaré.

Matt me dio la mano y caminó casi pegado a mi costado, como si tuviera miedo, haciéndome sonreír. Bajamos las escaleras detrás de Jasper hasta que una figura grande, muy grande, nos cortó el paso.

–Pero si está aquí el hijo perdido –comentó con una voz grave, consiguiendo que mi hijo se escondiera detrás de mí.

–Hola, Emmett.

El hombre grande sonrió de repente con una sonrisa de niño pequeño con hoyuelos incluidos y rodeó a Jasper con sus brazos en un abrazo de oso tremendo.

– ¡Cuánto te he echado de menos, cuñado! –exclamó con una risotada mientras Jasper batallaba por liberarse de su agarre.

–Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo –musitó él una vez que tuvo de nuevo los pies en el suelo mientras intentaba arreglar su arrugada camisa y su dignidad. –Alice, Matt, él es Emmett, por desgracia, mi cuñado.

–Sé que me adoras, Jasper, no disimules –intervino el aludido sin perder la sonrisa. Con un paso subió los dos escalones que nos separaban a mí y a Matt del primer piso y nos rodeó a ambos con sus enormes brazos. –Me alegro mucho de conoceros. Si sois amigos de Jasper, también sois amigos míos.

–Vaya, gracias. Yo también me alegro de conocerte. Matt, saluda, cariño.

Mi hijo asomó lentamente la cabeza desde detrás de mí cuando Emmett nos soltó y observó al hombretón con respeto.

–Creo que te vas a llevar muy bien con mis niñas –comentó el cuñado de Jasper dedicándole a mi hijo una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Matt frunció el ceño.

–No me gustan las niñas.

Emmett volvió a reírse estruendosamente y le acarició la cabeza a mi hijo.

–Eso es lo que dices ahora, campeón, pero ya veremos si opinas lo mismo dentro de unos años. Oh, ahí están.

– ¡Tío Jazzzzzzz! –exclamaron a la vez las dos niñas rubias que entraron en el vestíbulo y que se abalanzaron sobre su tío en estampida.

– ¡Hola, muñecas! –Jasper las cogió en brazos a la vez y les llenó las mejillas de besos que las hicieron reír. –Pero qué guapas estáis, cada vez que os veo lo estáis más.

Observé detenidamente a las dos niñas y me fijé en que, efectivamente, eran idénticas y hermosas a pesar de que una llevaba un vestido verde y la otra naranja. Ambas tenían el cabello rubio y rizado, de un color muy parecido al de Jasper, mientras que sus ojos eran de color miel, contrastando así con la palidez de su piel.

–Eso es porque su madre las alimenta bien –intervino una voz femenina desde el marco de la puerta.

Parpadeé ante la belleza de aquella mujer que, a primera vista, parecía algo fría, y me apresuré a bajar con Matt los dos escalones restantes. Supuse que se trataba de la hermana de Jasper, Rosalie, y me di cuenta de que el color del cabello de sus hijas era igual al de su madre.

–No lo dudo, Rose –Jasper se acercó a ella aún con las niñas en brazos y se inclinó para abrazarla como pudo mientras la besaba en la mejilla. –Me alegro mucho de verte.

Ella sonrió cálidamente y, tras dejar a sus hijas en el suelo, lo abrazó con firmeza.

–Lo mismo digo, hermanito.

Acto seguido, Jasper nos la presentó a mi hijo y a mí e hizo lo propio con las niñas, Audrey y Claire, que al principio miraron ceñudas a Matt.

–Mira, cielo, ahora puedes jugar con ellas –intenté animarlo, recibiendo por su parte una mirada de incredulidad.

–Vamos al jardín, ¿quieres venir? –le propuso Claire, la niña del vestido verde, con los ojos brillantes y tendiéndole la mano, gesto que me enterneció infinitamente.

Mi hijo me miró a mí y después a Jasper, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que este le dio un empujoncito.

–Ve con ellas. Si te tratan mal me lo dices y les daré su merecido –nos guiñó un ojo a los presentes y después a Matt.

–Eh... vale –le respondió él a Claire, que aún lo esperaba con la mano tendida. –Pero no te voy a dar la mano.

–Bueno.

Me eché a reír entre dientes y negué lentamente con la cabeza mientras observaba a los tres niños saliendo al jardín.

–Espero que tengan cuidado con el lago –recordé de repente, preocupada.

–Tranquila, Audrey y Claire saben que tienen terminantemente prohibido acercarse al agua a menos que quieran estar castigadas de por vida –me informó Rosalie con un tono serio que perdió su formalidad en cuanto me sonrió.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que al final terminaríamos llevándonos bien.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! Ya hemos conocido a una parte de la familia de Jasper, y ya veis que los conocíamos a todos aunque aún no hubieran aparecido en la historia ;P Debo decir que adoro a Emmett y que espero que a lo largo de estos capítulos lo adoréis tanto como yo, jajaja.  
**

**Además, podéis relajaros un poquito porque estos capítulos van a ser bastante _lights_,aunque eso no impedirá que nuestra pareja...mmm... ¿cómo decirlo? avance inexorablemente en su relación (muahahaha). **

**Espero que os haya gustado el cap de hoy y que me lo digáis con esos reviews tan bonitos que soléis dejarme siempre :) **

**¡Hasta la semana que viene! Xo**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

**-Capítulo 14-**

**Alice**

La llegada de más familiares por la tarde consiguió embotarme la cabeza. Jasper me presentó a sus tíos maternos, Kate y Garret, y a su primo Peter, que había llevado también a su novia Charlotte, todos provenientes de Fairfield. A continuación conocí a dos de sus tíos solteros, Alistair y Stefan, hermanos de su padre que vivían en Glendale, muy cerca de Trinity. Posteriormente, Jasper me presentó a su madrina, Sue, que era la hermana de su madre y que recientemente había enviudado, y después a los hijos de ésta, Leah y Seth que también habían llevado a sus respectivas parejas. Después me comentó que faltaban otro hermano de su madre y la hermana de su padre, que no habían podido asistir a la reunión familiar porque trabajaban.

El caso es que a lo largo de la noche intenté recordar los nombres de todos pero me fue bastante imposible, la verdad. Para no sentirme mal ayudé a Esme, a Rosalie y a las demás mujeres que estaban en la cocina a preparar la cena, y cuando me dijeron que el menú ya estaba preparado, me dediqué a llevar las bandejas a las mesas del jardín que habían sido previamente preparadas por los hombres. Rosalie me siguió llevando unos cuantos platos y vasos, y observó detenidamente cómo distribuía las bandejas con soltura y ligereza.

–Caray, se te da muy bien. Para llevar las cuatro bandejas y los dos platos que tú has traído de una vez, yo habría tenido que hacer dos o tres viajes a la cocina.

Me reí entre dientes.

–Bueno, es lo que tiene trabajar como camarera.

– ¿En un restaurante?

–No, en una cafetería. Pero servimos desde desayunos hasta cenas, así que no es una cafetería propiamente dicho.

–Pues es realmente impresionante. ¿Así conociste a mi hermano?

–Sí. Él suele ir a comer cada día y a cenar en ocasiones al bar.

–Me alegro de que lo haga, si no seguramente habría muerto de inanición. Digamos que la cocina no es uno de sus fuertes –me comentó en voz baja, pues Jasper estaba cerca de donde nos encontrábamos nosotras jugando con los niños y atendiendo a conversaciones con sus familiares a la vez.

–Pero los niños sí que se le dan de maravilla.

–Oh, sí, eso sí. Siempre le han encantado.

–Se lleva genial con Matt, y no sabes lo mucho que me tranquiliza eso.

–Ya sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero... ¿su padre está vivo?

Quise decirle que por desgracia sí, pero no sabía si quedaría algo macabro decirle tal cosa a una mujer a la que hacía medio día que había conocido.

–Sí, lo está, pero... no lo quiere.

– ¿No quiere a su hijo?

–Me abandonó cuando supo que estaba embarazada, pero viene cada cierto tiempo a pedirme dinero.

–Qué hijo de perra.

–Pues sí. Lo es.

–No puedo comprender cómo hay personas que son así. Yo tuve la suerte de conocer a Emmett y de que ambos nos enamoramos al mismo tiempo. Y cuando supo que estaba embarazada, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue hacer una fiesta por todo lo alto, y ahora ya ves: está loco por sus hijas. Uy, madre mía, no puedo ser más bocazas...

–No, no, nada de eso, tranquila. No pasa nada, de verdad, no te sientas mal. Aprendí a resignarme y a aceptar lo sucedido y ya no me importa. Ahora lo más importante para mí es mi hijo –le expliqué a Rosalie observando detenidamente cómo Matt corría detrás de las gemelas esquivando a la gente y yendo a buscar de vez en cuando a Jasper porque sabía que se pondría a jugar con ellos en cualquier momento.

–Claro que sí. Parece un niño muy listo y muy feliz.

–Es muy listo, sí, y ahora está así de feliz porque está con Jasper. Desde que lo conoció le cayó estupendamente y se lo pasa bomba cuando está con él.

–Y viceversa –comentó Rosalie mirando la misma escena que yo estaba mirando.

– ¡Chicas! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Las bandejas se van a llevar solas a las mesas o qué? –nos preguntó Kate saliendo de la casa con las manos en las caderas y con el ceño fruncido.

–Ups... lo sentimos, tía. Ahora mismo vamos a ayudar –respondió Rosalie con una risita. Después me miró y susurró: –Vamos, o volverá a echarnos la bronca.

Durante la cena, que transcurrió entre gritos, risas, bromas y chistes malos, me senté entre Jasper y Matt, que se empeñó en ponerse al lado de las gemelas. Me encantó ver lo bien que se estaba llevando con ellas, en especial con Claire, que no dejaba de sonreírle a pesar de que solo tenía cuatro años, y me dije que bien podría estar delante del primer amor de mi hijo.

– ¿Qué te parece mi familia? ¿Muy ruidosa? –me preguntó Jasper mientras se cortaba la carne de su plato.

–Es justo como la describiste. Es magnífica.

–Puedes decir que es muy ruidosa, no me voy a enfadar.

–Sí que es ruidosa, pero es que eso me parece magnífico. Ni Matt ni yo habíamos estado jamás en una reunión familiar así, y a pesar de que no son parientes míos, siento como si lo fueran.

Jasper me sonrió cálidamente y, tras dejar el tenedor y el cuchillo sobre su plato, acarició una de mis manos con una de las suyas.

–No sabes cómo me alegro de que hayáis venido.

Le devolví la sonrisa tímidamente y, tras asegurarme de que nadie se estaba fijando en nosotros, sino que todos estaban más entregados a la discusión repentina que se había creado sobre algún equipo de béisbol, respondí:

–Y yo de haber venido. Estoy segura de que nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien.

–Eso ni lo dudes.

Después de la cena vi que a Matt comenzaban a cerrársele los ojos mientras que las gemelas se habían acurrucado cada una con uno de sus padres y ya dormitaban plácidamente sobre ellos, por lo que supuse que era hora de llevar a mi bichito a la cama.

–Cielo –lo llamé suavemente acariciándole la mejilla. – ¿Vamos a dormir?

–No tengo sueño –me aseguró intentando por todos los medios no bostezar.

–Ya, claro –le tendí la mano y esperé a que la tomara para ayudarle a levantarse de la silla. –Audrey y Claire ya están durmiendo, así que ahora os toca descansar para que mañana podáis pasaros el día corriendo y jugando.

Mi hijo se frotó los ojos con el dorso de su mano y, tras desearles buenas noches a todos los presentes, me lo llevé a la que sería nuestra habitación durante unas cuantas noches. Después de ponerle su pijama de Spiderman y de lavarle los dientes, acosté a Matt en la gran cama y me tumbé a su lado, dejando que se agarrara a uno de mis brazos con firmeza como solía hacer cada vez que dormía conmigo. Permanecí con él hasta que su respiración se ralentizó y su agarre se suavizó, gestos que me indicaron que ya estaba dormido, por lo que me separé un poco de él y, después de darle un suave beso en la frente, salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

Estuve a punto de gritar por el susto cuando me encontré a Jasper apoyado en la pared del pasillo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y a oscuras, por lo que tuve que tragar saliva con fuerza y ponerme una mano en el pecho para que mi corazón dejara de latir con tanta prisa. Encendí la luz.

–Por poco me matas del susto –le reproché en voz baja.

–Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte. ¿Matt ya se ha dormido?

–Sí. Estaba rendido aunque no quisiera admitirlo, pero el viaje tan largo y el rato que se ha pasado jugando con tus sobrinas... lo han dejado molido.

–Claro. Esas son señales de que es un niño sanísimo.

–Sí. Bueno, ¿y qué haces aquí?

–Esperaba que pudiéramos dar un paseo por los alrededores.

– ¿A estas horas?

–No es tan tarde, ¿o es que quizá tú también te ibas a dormir ya?

–No, no, ahora iba a bajar de nuevo para estar con vosotros.

–Y... ¿te contentas conmigo o prefieres cotillear con las mujeres?

–He de admitir que la idea de cotillear me atrae, pero también me apetece estar un rato contigo.

–Has elegido muy bien. Te prometo que te traeré de vuelta a tu habitación sana y salva dentro de un rato.

Me reí entre dientes y, tras sujetarme al brazo que Jasper me tendía caballerosamente, caminamos por el pasillo, bajamos las escaleras y, como todos los invitados se encontraban en la parte trasera de la casa, nosotros salimos por la puerta delantera para evitar ser vistos por ojos indiscretos y no crear malentendidos. Aunque ni siquiera yo sabía si sería un malentendido o no, pero no le di demasiadas vueltas al tema.

Cuando salimos de la casa, Jasper apartó mi brazo del suyo y deslizó su mano hasta que la entrelazó con una de las mías en un gesto que consiguió encantarme. Bordeamos el lago hasta que llegamos a una zona rodeada por árboles para poder así mantener algo de intimidad.

–Este sitio es estupendo –comenté cuando nos acercamos a la orilla del lago, en el que se reflejaba la luna y también las estrellas que brillaban con mucha fuerza.

–No te diré que no, porque opino lo mismo. Creo que es uno de mis lugares favoritos del mundo.

–Te entiendo. A mí me encantaría poder escaparme siempre que quisiera a algún lugar como este.

Jasper me miró fijamente durante unos segundos en los que yo permanecí con la vista fija en el agua tranquila que tenía delante. Sentía el tacto cálido de su palma contra la mía y sus dedos que se paseaban por el dorso de mi mano suavemente.

–Me encantaría que Matt pudiera tener un lugar especial al que ir cuando se enfadara conmigo, por ejemplo, o cuando quiera sorprender a alguna chica dentro de algunos años. No sé.

–Seguro que lo encontrarás. En Holland o en cualquier otra parte.

–Lo dudo mucho, la verdad, pero da lo mismo. No hablemos de cosas tristes –le pedí sentándome en el suelo, más o menos a cinco pasos de la orilla del lago. Jasper me imitó y se sentó a mi lado con las rodillas flexionadas.

–Ya que he sacado el tema de las chicas, cuéntame, ¿a cuántas has intentado impresionar trayéndolas aquí?

Él me miró con una ceja alzada y después sonrió levemente.

–Aunque no te lo creas, solo a dos. Primero a Nettie Connover, una compañera de clase, cuando tenía diecisiete años, y porque estaba colado por ella hasta las trancas, pero luego resultó que no le gustaba el sitio porque prefería la gran ciudad.

–Menuda estúpida.

–Y que lo digas. Después traje a Lucy en varias ocasiones, pero es cierto que la primera vez que lo hice quería impresionarla. Y lo conseguí.

–No me extraña, pero si no quieres hablar de ella...

–No quiero hablar de ella, pero por desgracia forma parte de la historia de mi vida. Espera –me pidió con el ceño fruncido. –Me he equivocado, no he traído a dos chicas para impresionarlas, sino a tres.

–Sí que tienes mala memoria.

–Resulta que la tercera chica eres tú.

Una lenta sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al escucharle y respiré hondo en un vano intento por calmar mi desbocado corazón.

– ¿En serio? –esperé hasta que Jasper asintió en silencio y sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. –Pues lo has conseguido.

Me acerqué a él lentamente, hasta que nuestros rostros estuvieron a escasos centímetros, y después cubrí sus labios con los míos en un beso largo y lento que consiguió estremecerme de la cabeza a los pies. Coloqué una de mis manos en su mejilla y la acaricié con suavidad, sintiendo cómo sus dedos se enlazaban aún más con los de mi mano. Era asombroso lo que conseguía hacerme sentir con un beso, y por eso quería seguir besándole, sintiendo que todo estaba bien y que éramos libres para hacer lo que estábamos haciendo.

Nos separamos cuando comenzó a faltarnos el aire, pero aun así Jasper mantuvo su frente unida a la mía para después acariciar mi cuello con una de sus manos.

–Me alegra haberte impresionado. Tendré que impresionarte más a menudo.

Me eché a reír entre dientes al escucharlo y me acerqué de nuevo para darle otro beso, más corto esta vez.

–Hace mucho tiempo que no estaba así con un hombre.

– ¿Desde aquel que no dejó de meterte mano?

Volví a reírme y negué con la cabeza.

–Yo no quería que él me tocara ni que me besara, así que aquella situación no se parecía en nada a esta.

– ¿Eso significa que quieres que yo te toque y te bese?

Me mordí el labio inferior, nerviosa, sintiendo cosquilleos desesperados en mi estómago cuando me di cuenta de lo que me estaba empezando a suceder con Jasper. Y no podía creerlo.

–Sí. Y no sabes lo mucho que me cuesta admitirlo.

Jasper desplazó la mano que tenía en mi cuello hasta mi mejilla y la acarició tiernamente con su pulgar.

–Lo sé. Pero también sabes que no tienes de qué preocuparte, porque no voy a presionarte. Lo que está pasando entre nosotros es... especial y no quiero estropearlo. Y, del mismo modo que yo necesito que vayamos despacio porque todavía siento reciente lo que pasó con Lucy, sé que tú tampoco quieres precipitarte.

Agaché un poco la cabeza, confusa, y respiré hondo.

– ¿Aún la amas?

Jasper frunció el ceño cuando me hizo alzar el rostro de nuevo.

– ¿A Lucy? No. Ahora mismo lo único que siento por ella es rabia y lástima, pero no amor. Tú eres la única mujer en la que puedo pensar ahora.

Su respuesta consiguió tranquilizarme un poco, por lo que cerré los ojos y suspiré.

–Eso es exactamente lo que me pasa contigo.

Sonrió levemente y se inclinó de nuevo para volver a besarme, dejándome claro que sus palabras eran ciertas. Cuando nos separamos me sonrió otra vez ampliamente y se puso en pie llevándome consigo.

–No quiero, pero creo que es hora de que te lleve a tu habitación. Creo que mi familia ya se ha retirado, y aunque me parece muy tentador quedarnos aquí, deberíamos hacer lo mismo.

–Sí. No creo que Matt se haya despertado, pero si lo hace y no me ve con él se asustará.

–Vamos, pues.

Sin soltarme la mano salimos de aquel pequeño refugio entre los árboles y, siguiendo el lago, nos encaminamos hacia la casa.

–Seguro que Emmett ha ido a visitarme a mi habitación –murmuró Jasper pensativo.

– ¿Y eso?

–Siempre le dan ganas de hablar conmigo por la noche; a saber por qué. No entiendo cómo mi hermana no está harta de él.

–Porque es su marido y porque le ama.

–Es muy probable. El caso es que si ha ido y no me ha visto allí, mañana estará todo el día dándome la tabarra. Por cierto, ¿vendrás a navegar con nosotros?

–Eh... no sé. Me da algo de... miedo.

–Mi padre es un gran marinero.

–No lo dudo, pero jamás he subido a un barco.

– ¿Y si prometo protegerte? ¿Vendrás? A Matt le hará mucha ilusión.

Fruncí el ceño y después, al darme cuenta de que negarme iba a ser casi imposible, asentí en silencio.

–Pero si me caigo por la borda será culpa tuya por no protegerme bien –bromeé cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación.

–No te vas a caer, te lo aseguro –Jasper se acercó a mí y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos, atrayéndome hasta su cuerpo para abrazarme. Después echó la cabeza hacia atrás y me besó lentamente, tal y como lo había hecho junto al lago. Yo, por mi parte, le acaricié suavemente el cabello y me separé de él con reticencia al cabo de unos segundos, sabiendo que si no lo hacía en ese instante no podría hacerlo en toda la noche.

–Buenas noches –le deseé sonriente justo antes de darme la vuelta y de entrar en la habitación en la que Matt continuaba durmiendo plácidamente. Antes de cerrar la puerta escuché el "buenas noches" que Jasper me deseó en voz baja y que consiguió que me durmiera con una sonrisa en el rostro.

A la mañana siguiente, nada más levantarme me di cuenta de que tenía varias llamadas de Maggie registradas en mi teléfono, por lo que supuse que la cotilla de mi amiga se aburría sin mí y quería saber cómo estaba yendo todo. Mientras Matt se aseaba en el cuarto de baño anexo a nuestra habitación, me senté en la cama y marqué el número de mi amiga.

– _¿Mmmm?_ –fue su única respuesta cuando descolgó.

Entonces miré el reloj que se encontraba en la mesilla de noche y vi que apenas eran las ocho, por lo que seguramente mi amiga continuaba durmiendo a pierna suelta. No me preocupó molestarla, por lo que sonreí recordando lo pesada que había estado cuando se enteró de que Matt y yo íbamos a irnos a pasar unos días con Jasper. No había dejado de repetir que aquella era nuestra oportunidad y que más me valía aprovecharla al máximo si no quería envejecer rodeada de gatos.

–Buenos días –canturreé cruzándome de piernas y pasándome la mano libre por el cabello.

– _¿Ya os habéis acostado? _–murmuró con la voz pastosa y medio adormilada, haciéndome fruncir el ceño ante lo directo de su pregunta.

–No.

– _¿Entonces por qué diantres me llamas a las ocho de la mañana de un domingo?_

–Porque tengo ganas de charlar con mi mejor amiga –le expliqué con una amplia sonrisa. A ella le encantaba molestarme a mí, pues ahora era mi turno.

–_Tu mejor amiga tiene ganas de dormir. _

–Bueno, ayer me llamaste tú varias veces, yo ahora solo estoy respondiendo a tus llamadas.

–_Mmmm..._

–Maggie, hay algo que quiero decirte –comenté poniéndome seria por primera vez en toda la conversación.

– _¿Pasa algo?_

–Eh... creo que sí.

– _¿Algo malo?_

–Depende de cómo lo mires.

–_Ay, Alice... no me preocupes. _

Respiré hondo y, tras ensayar mentalmente las palabras que estaban a punto de salir de mi boca, lo dije:

–Creo que me estoy enamorando de Jasper.

* * *

**Ahora sí que sí, señoras, ¡descorchemos el champán y lancemos confeti para celebrarlo! Una de las partes interesadas ya está empezando a aceptar lo que se está cociendo por ahí... (parece que hablo en clave, jajajaja). Voy a hacerlo de nuevo: ¡Hola a todas! ¿qué tal el capítulo? ¿La cosa se está poniendo interesante o no? **

**Ya veis que nuestra parejita está más relajada y que lo está pasando bien. ¿Qué creéis que pasará a partir de ahora? ¿Ahora que Alice se está dando cuenta de lo que le pasa con Jasper? ¿Lo aceptará o por el contrario preferirá alejarse para no sufrir? Espero vuestras opiniones :) Espero también que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y que me lo digáis con muchos reviews. **

**¿Nos leemos la semana que viene? ¡Espero que sí! ¡Hasta pronto! Xo**


End file.
